


Killing Strangers

by fedaykin



Series: The Ones That We Love [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Sex, Beating the shit out of each other, Blood, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Fantasies of graphic violence, Frottage, Graphic description of immolation, Gun Violence, Handing out Shitty Parents to everyone like an Oprah giveaway, Hux Has No Chill, Hux's middle name is Profanity, Implied Immolation, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Assassins a la John Wick, Lots of graphic violence, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not-really a car chase, Public Sex, Serial Killers on a salary, Sniper Hux, Snoke is fucked up, Suicide Attempt, Thoughts of Suicide, child deaths, kylux au, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedaykin/pseuds/fedaykin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>We're Killing Strangers, so we don't kill the ones that we love.</i>
</p><p>Hux is determined to prove that he is worthy of his father’s legacy. He takes on every high-profile and risky job he can, but Snoke’s protégé, Kylo Ren, is always one step ahead of him. Ren is sloppy, brutal, and apparently suicidal, and Hux is eager to put Ren in his place.</p><p>(Kylux Assassin AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a Pre-Armitage Day fic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES 2.0 - If you're new, WELCOME! I'm currently going through and smoothing over a few hiccups in my path to finishing this, so I'm glad you're all still here.
> 
> [This is a Pre-Armitage Day fic]

 

* * *

 

> _“--put me in my place  _  
>  _ Hit me with your best shot _  
>  _C'mon, hit me with your best shot  _  
>  _ Hit me with your be--” _

The alarm clock was freezing under his fingers and Hux slid his arm back under the comforter. At some point in the night, he’d burrowed deep into the center of the bed, sheets wrapped fully around his legs. It was getting to be that time of year where he needed to stop being so stubborn and turn the heating on. For now, he had another five minutes to snooze in his cocoon.

It was growing darker in the mornings and Hux had been finding it increasingly difficult to wake at six. A raucous flock of seagulls outside his window tried to help. And throwing a pillow at the window had no effect.

With a weary sigh, Hux opened his eyes. Light slowly filled the room with the rising sun and a ferry blasted its horn not far from shore.

He bolted upright, his eyes blinking to focus on the ferries in the Sound. Either they were very early or very late, but definitely not on time. Hux swallowed down the irritation building in his chest. He had woken up angry and now the morning commute was likely to be a disaster.

Hux threw his warm body into the freezing air of his bedroom, swiftly going to the bathroom to get the hot water running in the shower. By the time he got in, he was feeling much more human. The radio began to blast in the other room as his five-minute snooze ended. Hux groaned and let his forehead hit the cool tile of the shower walls.

* * *

 

The coffee maker gurgled and hissed as it filled an ugly blue mug. The dark and rich liquid had barely begun to pour before Hux switched it off, turning to add vanilla creamer and sugar until it nearly overflowed. Hux yawned as he stirred, stretching his muscles until his black robe fell open. With a sniff and a sip, he flipped the TV on, tossing the remote on the countertop. Typical morning news: delays at Sea-Tac, lane closures of Mercer Island, a hiccup with one of the ferryboats slowly backing up traffic in the whole Seattle area, Mayor Organa’s plummeting ratings in the most recent poll. He shuffled closer to the screen to hear the next story, a small smile playing on his lips.

“It has been four years since the tragic car accident that claimed the lives of the stars of the movie, _Forever City_.” Hux watched with fascination as the anchor discussed the three actors, the film that became an instant cult classic in the wake of the incident, and the awards given posthumously. “Around 3:30 am, their limousine lost control on the 99 North viaduct, sending the vehicle crashing to the pier below before catching fire. All passengers and the driver were declared dead at the scene. Special screenings of the movie will be presented today at Pacific Place.”

He picked up his tablet, checking the weather forecast, reconfirming the sunset, last light, wind speed, and direction. It was going to be a beautiful night for a job. Hux swirled his coffee, mixing the last bit for his final sips. He set his mug down in the sink, for a moment admiring the garish logo of _Forever City_ on its side, before humming a song as he went downstairs, eager to start collecting his gear.

* * *

 

He was lucky to live so close to the Bainbridge Ferry, he could see it backing up in his rearview mirror, happy to be there early enough that he made it on the next departing boat. Hux arrived in town a little over an hour after he left his home, his cobalt Bentley navigating the traffic leaving the port and heading to 4th Avenue. Several blocks down, The Piett was a fairly nondescript building, brick and stone, far shorter and less glamorous than the looming towers surrounding it. But it felt like home.

He parked along the curb, attracting a few eyes admiring his sleek car. He attracted quite a few more with the figure he cut as he exited the car; voluminous red hair lightly styled back, a strong jaw under black sunglasses, a pale hand working a black button closed on a crisp grey suit, a black shirt undone to expose an enticing collarbone, long lean legs revealing his full six-foot-one. He slid along to the passenger door, pulling out a small black duffel and large hard-sided case, throwing both over a shoulder.

A young man in a neat charcoal suit stepped forward as Hux shut the car door.

“Mr. Hux, sir, a pleasure to see you this morning.”

Hux nodded. “Thanisson,” he said in greeting and tossed his keys to the other. It seemed every day that kid was getting taller and taller to him, although he could do with a bit less intensity. The hero-worship was getting unnerving, especially when the kid kept buying the same suits that Hux owned.

A new face held open the building’s door for Hux, he’d have to inquire on that later, and he stepped into an opulent lobby dressed in golden hues, a few patrons lounging in chairs as he walked up to the front desk. A man with slicked black hair studied the contents of a computer.

“Mitaka, good to see you,” Hux said.

“Ah, Mr. Hux, did you enjoy your vacation?”

The overly formal tone still bothered him after all these years. “It’s hard to enjoy something I’m being forced to do.”

Mitaka laughed politely. “You can’t complete every job, sir. Do you require any assistance with your bags?”

“No, no, I’ve got it.” Hux slid a gold coin across the desk with a frown. “Is Phasma free?”

“Meetings most of the day, I’m afraid.”

Hux checked his watch. “The same for me. I assume she’ll be downstairs later this evening?”

“I’ll let her know you plan on catching her.”

“Thank you, Mitaka.”

“My pleasure, sir. Enjoy your stay.”

Hux wondered if they would ever talk casually again. He walked to the elevator, nodding at the familiar faces, and pressed the button for the twelfth floor, his personal suite.

* * *

 

For seven o’clock on a Tuesday night, he was surprised that the bar downstairs was so crowded. A small band played soft jazz on an elevated stage, conversations fighting to be heard over each other, beautiful people clustered together in every corner, the air warm with smoke and sweat. The speakeasy was an assault on his senses after spending the last two weeks alone. Everyone seemed to be out tonight: informants, researchers, students, and mentors. Not all in the same specific line of work as Hux, but all comfortable in the shelter built by his job. Some a little too comfortable, the numerous kiss-asses, knowing the right kind of wrong people to get into this bar, all just looking to worm their way in for a few favors. They made Hux’s stomach turn.

He received an acknowledgment from everyone he made eye contact with, an act that made him feel welcome yet on display. Was it himself or his father’s shadow that they wanted to recognize? Instead of giving it more thought, he found himself at the bar, ordering his usual drink, a local IPA brew.

“Hey, Huxy, I haven’t seen you in ages.” Hux tried not to flinch away from everything: the horrendous nickname, the voice trying too hard to sound seductive, the hand that slid unwanted under his jacket to the small of his back.

He fought to keep his tone amiable. “I’ve been busy, personal reasons.” He turned to the blonde woman attached to his side. He could never remember her name, having to turn to getting blackout drunk occasionally to help. She was an informant, using whatever ‘skills’ she possessed to go undercover and gather dirt on the denizens of the city. A glamorous description for a call girl who knew too many secrets and wanted to share.

Although, she clearly couldn’t read body language and she slipped both her arms around his waist, pressing their hips together. She was giving him a coy smile and fluttering her eyelashes. A bit of condescension leaked to his lips and brow.

“Aw, but Huxy, I missed you. You gonna be in a town a while? I know some great clubs that just opened. You’d like ‘em, baby.”

He very much doubted that. Hux couldn’t stand it anymore and pulled the woman’s arms off him. “I’m only here on business tonight.”

She actually pouted. “But you owe me a date!”

Hux didn’t recall owing this woman anything except a restraining order. “If you’ll excuse me,” he replied, grabbing his drink from the counter.

She winked. “See you later then, baby.”

He exhaled in relief, trying to find a way to make sure that statement stayed false. That woman had thrown herself at him for years. He knew what she wanted though. More. More things, more power, more influence. If he ever gave in, she’d go through his things the second he fell asleep, looking for information to sell. To blackmail him. Or maybe she’d assume he’d fall madly in love with her and worship her every move. She’d use him as a step to climb higher. It would be a waste.

He restrained himself from downing his beer in one go and scanned the room for a savior. It wouldn’t be long before some other person propositioned him. He spotted a flash of short platinum blonde hair in a booth in the back and almost sprinted there.

Her face was buried in a book and he slipped into the seat opposite. “How can you read with all this noise?” he yelled.

“It’s relaxing,” she replied simply, not looking up from the pages.

“Relaxing? Really?”

“It’s a great way to ensure that no one would be rude enough to come over and interrupt. Except you, of course.” Her blue eyes snapped to his but they couldn’t hide her mirth. Hux smiled and shook his head at Phasma fondly.

She set her book down. “I haven’t seen you in a few weeks, how was your vacation?”

Hux shrugged. “It took me three days to give in and camp at the range for a week.”

“I’m not even surprised. You’re not the idle type.”

“Apparently, I’m a workaholic.”

Phasma snorted into her glass. “Shocking.”

“Alright,” Hux deadpanned. “I missed you.”

“So, did Miss Grope-your-ass.”

Hux fought back a flinch, hiding his face behind his hand. “Phasma, I will turn over all of my assets, my estates, investments, shares, coins, _everything_ … if you can just get her to disappear. You don’t even have to tell me what you do.” Hux let his arms drop to the table with a thud. “Do you have a dollar on you?”

Phasma couldn’t stop the smile on her lips. “I’m not paying you a dollar so you can kill her.”

Hux smiled. “It’s technically a valid transaction.”

“She’s a Tarkin relative and no, it’s really not.”

“I just.” Hux shivered. “I don’t like them throwing themselves at me.”

“That’s a rare complaint from you.” Phasma looked at him with concern. “Shouldn’t you be happy? Back at work? And today’s your anniversary, right? The news says it’s been four years since you pulled that little stunt.”

“Flying off a viaduct in a moving vehicle is hardly a little stunt, Phasma. I’m terribly offended.”

“I’m sure you are, Star Killer.”

Hux groaned, “Don’t call me that, you know I hate it, it’s so… tacky.”

Phasma laughed. “Just be glad the media didn’t find it suspicious and who knows what kind of name they would have given you. Besides, I like remembering when you were so young and dramatic.”

“I’m still dramatic. Just slower. And before 9 pm.”

Phasma’s smile was fond but clouded by something deeper. “You’ll do this until the day you die.”

Hux grabbed his beer and stared at the patrons.

“I saw the contract you accepted,” Phasma said. “You’re obviously ready to start with a bang. I can’t help but be curious about the fallout from this. What time are you heading out?”

“Ten is good,” Hux replied. Phasma knew all the business that passed through her walls.

She raised her glass. “Happy hunting.”

Hux clinked his bottle to hers.

* * *

 

The target was an older man by the name of Antilles. He lived in the Harbor Steps apartments. The corner apartment on the 18th floor. Due home around 10 pm. Fresh from his job as the Public Relations representative for the Mayor. That hadn’t been listed in his dossier, but he was a common face to see in the local political news coverage.

From Hux’s vantage point next to the flowing sea-green dome on the Safeco Center, he could spy the front door. He would be a grey-haired man with dark brows and a slim nose. He lived alone. Occasionally accompanied by an undescribed woman.

Hux did appreciate the intel. He hated that job when he was younger: researching the targets for those who did the dirty work, so-to-speak. But now that he’d moved up, he relied on the system that would always give him correct information and only the correct amount of information. There were harsh penalties otherwise. He wasn’t the Judge, just the Executioner. But as Phasma had said, he couldn’t help but be curious. This would be on the news in the morning. There would be investigations, but their ties in the law enforcement would let it slowly slip through the cracks. Hux knew a few men in the SPD that he could almost call friends.

It didn’t prevent this from being a high-risk job. His years of experience dulled him from the pressure, even though most would still call him crazy.

It was a little chilly at 55° F, but the wind was minimal, even at this elevation. Hux rested on a grey blanket, clad now in more tactical attire. A fleece windbreaker covered his shirt, his suit jacket resting on his duffel bag. His left eye was glued to the sight of his dark grey rifle, short barrel attached, the two-prong stand adjusted to a perfect angle. A customized SC-76 Thunderbolt, Hux cherished the smooth, cool metal that warmed under his hands. There was quite a history made with this piece of equipment.

The apartment was immaculate. Cleary not lived in. A tan couch, department store art on the wall, furniture by IKEA. No signs of individuality.

Hux checked his phone. 10:13 pm. He ignored the screaming in his shoulders. He’d had to wait much longer than an hour in this position before. It would be worth the wait. It was always worth the wait. He didn’t get many opportunities to snipe targets, and while it was considerably less intimate, it was always so delightful to see them fall.

His breathing hitched and he adjusted his position as he saw the door handle turn. Wedge Antilles, back from his long day at work.

The trick here would be waiting until his target was over the laminate floor. He didn’t fear being implicated in a crime, that would be impossible regardless of his own prestige, but the death of a public figure like this required a gentler hand. He didn’t need some green cop trying to play hero, sniffing in places they shouldn’t. Blood on tile could be cleaned. Blood on carpet, not so much. No need to get carried away when the listing asked for a gentle touch. Make it quick and painless, it said. Someone was sentimental.

The target shifted around the apartment, dropping bags, removing his coat, throwing himself on the couch. Hux was tempted to pull the trigger, but he was here to play by the rules tonight.

Minutes went by. It seemed he would be in for a test of patience tonight and he began to believe that Antilles had fallen asleep when the man suddenly stirred upright, struggling up to the door. A visitor seemed odd at this hour, but perhaps it was the women from the intel. Hux directed all his attention to the scope.

A young man was at the door. He had unruly dark hair, a strong nose, and pouting lips, with a tension that locked his shoulders. Antilles knew this man, it seemed, he was startled, his body language showing traces of fear. Not the reaction given to a stranger. Antilles spoke to this new addition, cautiously inviting him in and the unidentified man remained sullen, staring at the ground.

As they talked, Antilles grew agitated, his reactions becoming grander, his mouth opening wider, his expression more exaggerated, while the younger man stuck to short answers. This was a strange sort of entertainment for Hux. He felt his early irritation leave him, replaced by curiosity. He could just shoot Antilles now, and the guess, call it a night, but he wanted to watch this play out. He had already come all the way out here, why not study his prey?

It was so sudden, like a balloon popping on a calm breeze. The young man grabbed Antilles’ head and rammed it down onto his knee. Antilles dropped like a rock. The stranger’s face was feral as he started kicking and crushing the downed man. He grabbed the lamp off the table and started beating it into Antilles’ skull.

Hux was completely shocked, completely slack-jawed. Never, ever, had he suspected he would witness the death of his target in front of him by someone else’s hand. He was mad at being denied his prize, but this was so unexpected, so brutal, so beautiful. Hux was a more than willing voyeur to this passionate violence. Antilles’ face was caved in, he was assuredly dead. There was blood soaking into the carpet. It was splashed on the couch and walls, spreading more and more with each swing of the lamp. Blood speckled the killer’s face and arms. The hits continued until the lamp finally broke into too small a piece to be effective. It was stabbed into Antilles’ sternum.

The murderer collapsed on the floor, hiding his face in his hands, a brief flash of anguish before he rocked back and forth.

Hux gave an astonished laugh, almost pitying the other player, wishing he could tell him that he could have earned $500K for that reckless hammering. He was tempted to call Phasma immediately and tell her what he just witnessed, it was so unbelievable. He’s seen plenty of death by his and other hands, but never something so savage and intimate.

The stranger was moving again, reaching into a pocket for a phone and calling out. Hux vaguely wondered if the man was turning himself in to the authorities. That would likely upset the contract holder; this was not a quick and clean kill. This body would not easily disappear. The man had definitely made a mess, but Hux couldn’t help but admire the work. The black pools of blood that faded to red and shine. The awkward angle of the corpse’s legs. The arms that had contracted up. The sprays on the wall that made such perfect arcs. If Hux wasn’t still in such a state of shock, he’d almost say he was aroused, his breath labored. He couldn’t recall the last time he watched someone kill in such a violent way. Never?

The murdered had slipped his phone away and was washing his hands and face in the kitchen sink. Hux studied him more closely. He looked so young, maybe he was a disgruntled grandson? His hair fell in thick, loose waves, starting to reach his shoulders. He was dressed in a pale blue shirt and tie, his sleeves neatly rolled up, dark pants and shoes. A very attractive man, Hux thought, but that could just be the bloodlust talking. A very attractive and obviously unstable murderer. A pity that they were on the opposite ends of a similar job.

The man walked over to the bloody body and stared down at it, studying it. Hux would have given anything in that moment to know what thoughts were running through that head. Regret? Satisfaction?

The man reacted to something and walked to the door, opening it. Was this going to be the end of the show?

In walked several men carrying mops, buckets, overstuffed bags, rolls of plastic wrap. Hux knew them. The murderer was talking with one of them. Hux knew his name. It was Dev Morgan. The murderer gave Morgan a gold coin.

Hux’s world came to a full stop. He lowered his rifle.

That wasn’t a random murder.

That wasn’t a random stranger.

That man was on a job like Hux.

That man killed Antilles. That man fulfilled the contract. That man _stole_ Hux’s contract. He fucking _stole_ Hux’s kill. That fucker _knew_ it was Hux’s contract. Hux had accepted the job, it would have been listed as pending. And this was a high-risk job. Everyone in this city knew to not interfere with his work. _Everyone knew not to interfere with his work._  

For the first time in his life, someone _stole his prize_.

Hux was going to kill him.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheeeeeeeee
> 
> \-----  
>  **Fic art:**
> 
> [Eamon 'Star Killer' Hux](http://coffeetwosugars.tumblr.com/post/144226312753/) by [crowlicious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crowlicious) 

> 
> \-----  
> This fic's [Kylux AU Aesthetic post](http://sith-fedaykin.tumblr.com/post/142394149330/john-wick-assassin-kylux-au-killing-strangers)
> 
> Find me at my side blog [Huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/)  
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES 2.0 - [This is a Pre-Armitage Day fic]

* * *

It was raining when he arrived at the Piett. He was soaked through and lugging the hard case of his rifle over his shoulder, a weight that seemed to grow with each step. It hadn’t been forecast to rain. Hux had an unused bullet; all he needed was the meteorologist’s address. 

Mitaka looked up with an impassive face as Hux squelched up to the desk. Hux was thankful for a moment before it turned to disgust. He was trembling, from rage and wet clothes. 

“Your suite has been prepared for an extra night, sir. Compliments of the owner,” Mitaka said evenly, not even daring to blink. 

Hux wasn’t going to accept pity. He would stay his one night allotted tonight and crawl home in the morning. Now, he just wanted dry clothes. 

“Eamon?” 

Hux stopped and turned to look over his shoulder, too angry to be surprised at hearing the name Mitaka never spoke anymore. 

“My shift ends at 1:00 am, sir.” 

Hux bit his lip and walked through the elevator door. He really shouldn’t. Stress was not an excuse. 

* * *

The blue door slammed behind him, rattling the artwork on the walls. 

“Who was it?” Hux hissed, his jaw tight. 

Phasma wearily looked up from her papers. “I’m not going to invite an incident.” 

“Did you know? That someone else was taking it?” Hux was frantically pacing around the office. A television was muted in the corner, the news showing the damning green of the doppler radar. 

“You had already left when it came through. Apparently, it wasn’t meant to be your job anyway.” 

“Who  _ was _ it?” He planted his arms on Phasma’s desk. 

“No business may be conducted on these grounds, Eamon,” she replied robotically. 

Hux nearly growled. “You sound just like my father.” 

“I know that’s not a compliment.” She paused to absently adjust a golden pen on her desk. “He’s… one of Snoke’s.” 

“A Knight? Hux choked, straightening suddenly to run his hand through his damp hair, his eyes unfocused. “Well, his technique leaves something to be desired, it was a bloodbath.” 

“You understand why we can’t get involved. This is beyond our jurisdiction.” 

Hux dropped into a plush armchair. “What are they doing here? They don’t come around for just anything.” 

“I don’t ask questions. Questions get you into trouble. And I don’t have the energy for that anymore. I’m old and I don’t want to deal with Snoke.” 

“That decaying bastard is up to something. He has no right to just swoop in here and derail our entire operation just because he has his own agenda. He should be working with us. But now, you should just tell them to fuck off.” 

“You know it doesn’t work that way. Just let business be business. It’s just a Knight. Let him do his job so he can leave.” 

“That fucker made it personal.” 

“That fucker is in this building. And I don’t want to hear about it.” 

“Downstairs? I’m going.” 

“Don’t do anything stupid.” 

Hux smiled. 

* * *

He tried to radiate relaxation as he stepped down the stairs to the hotel bar, willing his heartbeat to slow with each step. It was a little after midnight and the crowd had thinned, everyone either working or searching for a livelier party. 

He received a few brief looks as he entered the door, but nothing lingered. Good. No one could know about what happened tonight. He’d make sure of it one way or another. The bartender was occupied so he waved before reaching over to grab a beer. At least here he was always given the respect he deserved. He momentarily considered taking a shot of something before he felt lingering eyes on him. 

There he was. 

The Knight was tucked away in a darkened corner, also in a fresh change of clothes, hair damp and in disarray, but his eyes were bright. The childish part of Hux’s mind wished the other man caught pneumonia. 

Hux took a long pull of his beer before he slowly maneuvered his way across the room, weaving between empty chairs and tables. The man gestured to the empty chair opposite of him. 

“I knew you’d show up eventually. How close was it? Me getting him before you?” 

A million responses flashed through Hux’s head, ranging from decapitation to slowing embedding the Knight’s drinking glass into his face. It was a very small and very violent range. Hux sat. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you. The Commandant’s son. The disappointment. Unworthy of becoming a Cadet, passed over by his own father. Now he stalks Seattle. Hoping to achieve… something. But he only hides behind his famous name. A few incidents here and there, though, pure attention grabs. A fabricated reputation. Did I miss anything?” 

Hux feared he would crush the beer bottle in his grasp. “Aren’t you the charmer. I’d ask your name, but I know the Knights have a steep turnover rate. You just keep dying and more fodder replaces you.” 

“That’s strange because I believe this ‘fodder’ just had a job well done.” 

Hux smirked. “Oh yes, quite a successful mess, truly one to be proud of. But I admit, I had no idea Snoke had begun to employ apes. I’m sure you’ll be excused because you can’t read, but the contract didn’t want the body to become pulp.” 

“I know this can be difficult to understand, losing to someone else. But if you were too inferior to become a Cadet… well. It can be hard to keep up with the adults.” 

The Knight was so impassive, comfortably stretched back in his chair. Hux idly played with his left sleeve, tempted to pull his knife and see how many fingers he could slice off before retaliation. 

“I came to have a chat.”

“You mean threaten me?” The Knight chuckled, his large teeth flashing white. 

“If you see my name, you fuck off. I don’t give a shit why you are here or what Snoke is up to, but I don’t want to see your face again.” It was a strange face up close, one he would not forget easily. 

“Or what? You might actually get your hands dirty?” 

“You don’t think I get my hands dirty?” Hux scoffed. “I thought you knew everything about me.” 

The Knight was silent for a moment, taking a sip of his drink, something light and bubbly. 

“I’m not very impressed, but you could be entertaining,” the man said as he set his glass on the table, gently rubbing at his thumbnail with a fingertip. “I have my own business here. Snoke sent me because I have never failed and never will. I am here because no one is as good as me. And if you get in my way, you’ll be dead before you even realize you made a mistake. Especially if you interfere with my work. 

“That job was open.” 

“A logistics issue. We didn’t think some idiot would actually attempt it.” 

“Am I supposed to be impressed by you? You’re just a pawn. Snoke has a history of purposefully disposing of his Knights. Are you trying to invent some self-worth? Worried about your job security?” Hux downed a large gulp. 

“I relieved three of them myself. I’d say I feel pretty safe.” 

“No honor amongst Knights then.” Hux stood, pushing his chair in with a screech. “Do you have a name.” 

The man chewed on his lip for a moment, amused. “Kylo Ren.”

Hux huffed, of course, it was another Ren, all Rens. “Careful out there, Ren,” he said. “I’d hate for you to encounter an unfortunate accident. But at least now I have the name for the paperwork.” 

He turned but Ren called after him. “It would be a likelier death than from some brat. Milking his father’s legacy.” Ren raised his glass. “Goodnight, Prince Hux, enjoy your luxury suite your Daddy made for you.” 

Hux didn’t answer. He focused on taking measured steps to the exit, forcing his muscles to relax, slowing his breathing. He felt those eyes on his back. 

There seemed to be no way to rattle the Knight. Every jab was met with a cool, collected air. How could this be the same man that redecorated an apartment in blood splatter? The one that became a sloppy and feral beast in one heartbeat? Where was Ren’s soft spot? 

But Ren knew how to push each of Hux’s buttons. It had to be Snoke’s doing. 

Hux’s mind was scrambled, his emotions wild, shifting, not knowing where to put his energy. He reached the top of the stairs in the lobby and saw Mitaka. It was ten minutes until 1:00 am. 

He took long strides and grabbed the other man’s arm, roughly pushing Mitaka into the small administrative office behind the front desk. The click of the door lock was loud in Hux’s ear. He’d regret this later. 

Kylo Ren trudged up the stairs not long after. He paused and looked in the direction of the desk when he heard the muffled sounds of a man moaning. Ren, disinterestedly, called the elevator. 

* * *

Hux didn’t bother sitting up. His room was too dark, no light coming from the edges of the blackout curtains. Raining still, it seemed. 

He tried to replay the moment from the night before. Everything had made sense. Then it was taken away from him by an ill-trained attack dog. The anger had burned down to disgust. At Ren. At himself. For losing his target. For losing his composure. For being too dependent on things going his way. 

Hux had once been rash and unfocused. Not as sloppy as Ren, but he had been undisciplined. In the wake of his father’s death, he’d struggled with his purpose. He had spent all his life chasing the affections of a now dead man. A waste. He would never become that pupil, he would never be a Cadet, he would never achieve that honor. He needed something, to be something. He had heard the whispers, that he must be some sort of failure, a fluke. His father had wanted a textbook assassin, clean and precise. 

He could be emotional and reckless instead. All the powers in his favor had barely been enough to keep him from slipping and being caught, killed, it didn’t matter. He’d found a new line of specialty work. Where the end result didn’t have to be neatly tucked away into a plastic bag. Where the end result fed a deep need to paint his body red. 

He had slaughtered those celebrities by his own decision. The crash helped conceal the gory truth. He only had to make it look like an accident, that was the requirement. But He went so far beyond that. He had dined with them, partied with them, laughed with them, he’d fucked them, he’d toyed with them. And he slaughtered them and made a funeral pyre. 

He’d done something truly remarkable. He’d enjoyed it. But it didn’t earn the reputation he had wanted. His peers were impressed, yet wary. The whispers of Eamon Hux, the careless boy out to prove a point. The boy who enjoyed his work just a little too much. The boy who flew too close to the sun. The boy whose job should have been discreet, but instead was in the news for months. The ‘Star Killer’ smeared in blood. 

It was too much. He needed order. He still played with his food, but with a more conservative approach. The thrill would be in the anticipation. The contract was just a dot at the end of the story. 

This energy needs a productive place to go. He needed a special night. He had a new white suit waiting to be worn. Shifting to his side, he reached out for his phone to see if anything sparked his interest. If he lowered his standards just enough, maybe he’d find something… 

There. A group of dealers, young and feeling immortal, had ignored too many requests and threats. They weren’t worth teaching, but they could be an example. Overall, it was pathetic and a waste of his time and talents. 

Hux accepted the contract under one of his aliases. The window was in one week. He’d have to find something else to do in the meantime. It was embarrassing, how much he needed something, someone, to kill. All because of Ren. 

Ren. Hux hated him. Ren didn’t have a reputation to uphold. Ren could be as disastrous as he pleased. Ren didn’t seem to know what the word ‘control’ meant. Ren was a reminder of what Hux had been. Could be. He didn’t like seeing it. He didn’t like being able to taste that disorder. 

Wanting to stop the growing headache, Hux sat up and turned on the television. At this hour, he expected the news or infomercials. Instead, it was the middle of  _ Forever City _ . He studied the faces of those he killed. He listened to their voices, he tried to recall the feel of their warm skin and the smell of their blood. 

He only saw Ren’s face.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: Kylo is still an asshole, Hux wants to chop him into tiny bits, There Will Be Blood, Kylo is actually surprised for a change.
> 
> \-----  
>  **Fic art:**
> 
> [Hux and Ren](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/post/146735092011/) by [GenerallyHuxurious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious)  
>  [This is Love](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/post/148084995591/) by me/fedaykin/[huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/) 

> 
> \-----  
> This fic's [Kylux AU Aesthetic post](http://sith-fedaykin.tumblr.com/post/142394149330/john-wick-assassin-kylux-au-killing-strangers)
> 
> Find me at my side blog [Huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES 2.0 - omfg canon hux has a knife in his sleeve, where's my money pablo?

 

* * *

 

A lawyer named Trite. No clean up necessary. A hit and run would be simple as long as care was made to know where the blind spots were located for the various security, parking, and red light cameras. It didn’t matter, in the end. The police would turn a blind eye. But it was a fun challenge. 

It was 4:30 in the evening. The rain had persisted and it made rush hour unbearable. The sidewalks were flooded with people and water, a steady stream of umbrellas trying to navigate home. 

It was time to forget last night and Ren. It was time to blend in. Cheap boots, khaki slacks, a lightweight navy rain jacket with the hood pulled up, the same black umbrella as everyone else. 

His target had just left the courthouse, heading west over the overpass, aiming to stop by his office before driving home. The buildings on this side of town were smaller, the crowds slightly diminished, more trees and alleyways. It would be simple to work around the block and hit the target head-on. 

He needed to focus. He’d have to use his left hand. He thought about the force he’d need to use. The angle of the blade to slip perfectly into the celiac trunk, another angle would hit the heart in case they pass at an awkward stride. Slicing the pancreas would be ideal. It would be quick. He could get close when the sidewalk narrowed. He stepped off the path and lightly jogged through a parking lot to cut him off. 

He ran through the scenario again. Simple. Easy. Not terribly satisfying, but beggars can’t be choosers when they’ve picked a job an hour beforehand just to get out some excess tension. He’d spend the evening cleaning blood from his knife. He loosened it in his left sleeve. The excitement and anticipation were beginning to fray his nerves. 

He centered his breathing and casually rounded the corner. Fifteen seconds until they crossed paths - 

No lawyer. 

Years of experience allowed him to not react. He just kept walking, a small smile on his face as he gazed intently into stores, appearing to be window shopping. New plan. First, find the mark. 

But nothing. 

Hux stopped and slipped into an alcove, searching his pockets for his phone. Just a man taking a break from the rain. He pretended to view some imaginary message, eyes flicking up down and up, checking those walking past him. Black umbrella, brown coat, black umbrella, brown coat, where was he? 

An unnatural movement across the street. Deep in the alley. Two figures. One had the same coat as the lawyer, the same clunky briefcase. A secret tryst? Taking a bribe? Being threatened by some old client? How had he slipped by so quickly? 

The lawyer fell to his knees, then to his face. Hux quickly crossed the street, lucky that traffic was caught at a light. 

He closed his umbrella and stepped cautiously down the darker path, pulling his gun out of an inner harness, finger resting along the frame. There was his contract, face down in a puddle, with some thief emptying his pockets. Hux stilled. He didn’t need this kind of attention out here. The further into more residential areas, the higher the risks. And the lawyer was dead. 

The thief rose to their full height and turned around. And that smug asshole shrugged at him. 

“Sorry, Hux.” Ren was smiling. “Maybe if you stopped all your bullshit, you’d have gotten him sooner. 

Hux started to depress the trigger as Ren turned to walk away. How could this happen again? He looked at the pathetic corpse on the wet cement. How? 

He looked up and Ren was gone. 

It would have been worth it to shoot him. 

* * *

 

He sat in some sports bar, drinking tasteless light beer, snacking on disgusting cheese sauce and nachos, avoiding the comfort of the Piett. A self-imposed exile for his worthlessness, shoved into a testosterone-fueled crowd gathered around a dozen flat screens. 

Another day had passed. Another day Ren had fucked up his life. Hux hated him. He hated himself. It shouldn’t have been so simple and so easy to reduce him to this. He’d barely slept. 

He didn’t  _ need _ to kill. He wasn’t some bloodthirsty addict. But if he was anticipating it, it had damn well better happen. 

He felt sick. This could be the end of him. Kylo Ren would break him down into a catastrophic mess. 

_ ‘Maybe if you stopped all your bullshit, you’d have gotten him sooner.’ _

The words stung. There had been that smug smile. Doubt was an unfamiliar feeling. Did he really need to stab that lawyer in broad daylight? In a crowd? On that particular street? Was he just making things messier for his own satisfaction? Hux hadn’t questioned himself since that burning limo. And no one else had dared. Was he really so easy to crack? 

He balanced between anger and despair. He had taken another odd job tonight, in hopes that Ren wouldn’t bother to look so low on the list. It was cheap and easy. The man had been set up, invited to a hotel where Hux would happily dispatch him. Perhaps it was an unfaithful husband. It would be quick, efficient, and Morgan was on standby for clean up. He felt that some straight business would be good for him. No theatrics, no bullshit, just execution. Simple. 

Hux felt his pocket vibrate and checked his phone. 

> [ETA 15 min]

He slipped a twenty under his glass and left the clamor behind. There was a nice, cool breeze coming off the water, the occasional call of seagulls fighting for food scraps, a street musician was down the pier, playing swing tunes on a clarinet. Hux felt a sense of peace, but it was fleeting. Ren had disturbed that. He hoped the man left soon or Hux was going to kill him, consequences be damned. Snoke had no right to interfere with the workings here, sending some apprentice of his to cause unrest. Seattle was operating perfectly before this mess. 

He was anxious for the two block jog up to the hotel. His hand shook as he typed in the code for a side door. Up on the second floor, the room was specially designed. A bit of a pet project of his, actually. Deals had been made to keep it reserved for any sensitive business he or others may need to accomplish. The wallpaper and carpet were peel-away, great for a quick clean up, the walls soundproof, with an added bubble of surrounding empty rooms to dampen anything further. Efficient and orderly and a bit twisted. 

Hux walked to the room’s bathroom to retrieve his gun and turned on the shower, a way to lead his prey deep into the trap. He took a position in the main room, out of the door’s line of sight and waited. Willing himself to breathe. He had nothing to be nervous about. 

Shortly, Hux heard the mechanical whirr of the door lock releasing and the door opened. He was a burly man with balding hair and a disgusting air of eagerness about him. He leaned around the corner to listen to the shower, before hurriedly shaking off his coat. 

This was humiliating work for his skillset. Hux felt bile in his throat rise in time with the gun in his hand. The man saw the movement, turning in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt, frozen in surprise. Hux wondered what the man saw when he looked at him. A charcoal suit, the flash of orange hair, the gun about to end everything. This is what he lived for - that flash of understanding in their eyes. Pathetic job or not, Hux was in control here. 

_ Click _ . 

Silence. They stared at each other. 

Hux checked the chamber and rapidly pulled out the magazine. It was empty. It was fucking empty. 

The man had enough presence of mind to bolt for the door, throwing it open. Hux had barely pursued before he ran into the target. There were a few unsteady steps back into Hux’s chest before the man slipped past and fell flat on his back, a knife in the bottom of his jaw, shoved up into his skull. 

Ren closed the door behind him and looked approvingly at Hux.

With all the force he could muster, Hux swung his gun into Ren’s temple, feeling some satisfaction, at last, when Ren fell to a knee. 

“You  _ do not _ touch my things,” Hux hissed, shoving the empty magazine in Ren’s face. His eyes were screwed shut and blood had begun to drip from a gash, but Ren still laughed. 

Three kills stolen and Hux had reached his breaking point. “Were you sent to drive me mad? Does Snoke have some sort of vendetta against me that I don’t know about?” 

“No.” Ren grinned at him, large teeth tinged pink. “Nothing like that.” He wiped blood from his left eye, streaking red into his dark hair. 

“So, what? This is your idea?” Hux pressed his foot into Ren’s chest, knocking him to his back. 

Ren groaned in pain. “Honestly? You tried to intimidate me. This is the most fun I’ve had in a long time. God, you’re so easy. How could I resist?” Ren was chuckling. 

“I’m not here for your entertainment.” 

Ren slowly traced his gaze from Hux’s shoe up to his eyes. “Really? I could think of some ways we could entertain each other if you’re interested.” 

Hux couldn’t believe the nerve of this asshole. “I’m interested in putting a bullet in your skull, does that work for you?” 

Ren’s eyes darkened. “Oh yes, I forgot. You’re a ruthless killer. Doesn’t even know the weight of his own gun.” 

Hux knew he had no reason to defend himself. “I don’t use handguns very often, Ren, and this one isn’t even mine.” Shit. 

“Some assassin you are. Did you even do the things I’ve heard about?” Ren said, condescendingly. 

Hux dropped the gun on Ren’s face, watching him flinch as two pounds of steel smacked his absurd nose, and walked out the door. 

* * *

 

It was Friday. Hux hadn’t slept. The day had been one long headache. He should have shot Ren. 

The anger was too exhausting to maintain. He just floated along, investigating contracts again. There were two basic assignments for later that day. His first was a 20-something in Tacoma. It was far away enough that Ren wouldn’t be there. 

Ren was exiting the building as Hux arrived. 

“Don’t bother,” Ren said. “It’s a mess in there.” 

Hux wasn’t even surprised anymore. He turned back but Ren grabbed his arm. Instinct took over and Hux twisted out of the grip before roughly shoving Ren against the building. 

“God, you  _ are _ desperate.” Ren leaned forward to maximize their points of contact. “Come on, Hux. Let me help you relieve some of this stress.” 

Hux pushed away and walked to his car. 

“Call me!” a joking voice rang out. 

“Fuck off, Ren.” Hux was tired. 

The second target was up in Lake Union. 

And the second target had a bullet through the heart and a piece of paper on her chest. It was a phone number. Hux burned the paper with a lighter. 

* * *

 

He didn’t bother looking anymore. He needed a break. He may have stayed in his hotel suite all day. He was not sulking. 

But now it was nearing 1:00 am and he found himself wandering the streets. He needed to get out. He needed to think. The chill had settled through all his layers of clothes and he looked up to find himself near the Needle. The park was empty, bits of litter blew in the wind and the orange street lamps bathed everything in an eerie light. 

He closed his eyes and tried to breathe deep. He just had to last a little while longer. Ren would be gone soon. He hadn’t done anything wrong, he wasn’t crazy. Ren was the disaster. Hux knew what he was. Ren wouldn’t break him. 

He opened his eyes and shook off the brief feeling of vertigo. It was too far to walk back now that he was chilled. He moved between the buildings, pulling out his phone to call a cab. 

If not for the strong arm that grabbed him, Hux would have landed flat on his ass as he ran right into another tall body. 

“Ow, fuck-” Hux couldn’t finish the sentence. It was Kylo Ren. In this alley. With an arm around his waist. Was he hallucinating? 

Hux slammed his arm into a firm chest, driving Ren back a few steps. “Fuck, Ren! Why?” 

“I honestly was not intending on running into you.” Ren looked genuinely surprised. 

“Oh, really? And I suppose our last few encounters were by accident, too.” 

“No, seriously. I just walk a lot a night. To think. I was already here, and I saw you come around the corner, and I thought…” 

Hux was startled at the honesty, at the way Ren stumbled through his answer. The body language was unmistakable. Hux wasn’t sure if Ren could successfully lie. 

“Alright, I want to know why you’ve been following me like this. Is it Antilles?” 

Ren frowned. “What does he have to do with anything? I told you. I was bored.” 

“You knew him.” 

“What makes you think I knew him?” 

“He invited you in. You talked. He was angry.”

“You saw that?” 

“I was the next roof over.” 

“Sniping?” Ren’s face turned ugly. “No wonder you’re so awful.”

“What the fuck are you even talking about? Don’t change the-” 

“No! You’re afraid,” Ren said, angry but pleased. “I can’t believe it. All those rumors about you going crazy for a while… you were just trying to cover up your little secret. You’re a fucking coward.” 

Hux punched him. Ren hit the wall behind him, knees weak. He groaned and gingerly touched a few fingers to his mouth. They came away wet and pink. It was ineffectual punching someone in the face, but it was a great way to draw some blood if you did it right. And Ren really did have a punchable face. 

“I knew it.” 

Hux was seething. “Are you fucking kidding me, Ren? Who do you think you’re talking to?” 

Ren’s mirth suddenly gave way to a colder stare over Hux’s shoulder. Before he could react, Hux felt the cold muzzle of a handgun behind his ear. 

“Wallets. Now.” 

If Hux wasn’t already beyond pissed, he’d have laughed. He’d laugh at this ridiculous situation of running into Ren on the streets. He’d laugh at every stupid thing that came out of Ren’s mouth. He’d laugh at the brief look of shock that had been on Ren’s face as his fist connected with that jaw. He’d laugh at the poor soul behind him that had no idea who he was fucking with. 

There was no way all of this was happening. No one could be that unlucky. 

Hux looked back to Ren. He seemed to be readying himself for something rash, no doubt. There wasn’t a shot in Hell that Hux would allow Ren to ‘rescue’ him. 

He had a few tricks up his sleeve. His left sleeve. 

Hux swung his right arm around to the thief, his long limbs giving him adequate reach. It appeared that Hux hadn’t made contact at all. But the gun dropped to the ground. The man made a horrible gurgling noise and brought his hands to his throat. The curtain of dark blood was unstoppable, a few small spurts splattering on the cement. Hux watched with interest a moment longer, as the mugger slowly sank to his knees. He examined his knife for a moment, the five-inch steel blade delightfully red. Hux turned to Ren, who looked back with wide eyes. 

“A coward? You honestly thought that I was afraid? To what, watch them die?” Hux gestured to the man gurgling on the ground. “Would you like to know how many people I’ve killed, Ren? I remember each one. Do you know why? I savor watching them look me in the eyes and know that this is the end. No one is going to save them. It’s just me. I savor it. 

“And you’re just a disaster. You destroy things and then say it was on purpose. Smashing everything and calling it art. I can show you a true masterpiece.” 

Hux extended his arms, presenting himself, one had still clutched around the bloody knife. “Do you know what they say about me? Did you hear this during your gossip gathering? That they are glad I’m in this profession. They’re glad I’m on their side. Because in some other universe,  _ I’m happily doing this for free _ . That’s why they’re scared. I’d be having too much fun for me to let it stop. So, you can just fuck off, Ren. You could stand to have a little control in your life.” 

The man on the ground reached out with one bloody hand, grabbing weakly at Hux’s ankle. Hux turned and kicked the man directly in the face, the body slumping over to its back, slowly relaxing into death. 

He looked to Ren, shifting slowly towards the body. 

“You’ve been selfish, Ren. Denying me of this.” 

Ren was too close. He wasn’t approaching the body. Hux felt Ren’s breath on his face, a slight smile in the corner of his mouth, dark brown eyes reflected the lights from the distant cars, and between flashes, Hux saw something. Something. 

No. Hux wasn’t sure if the word made it out, but his palm pressed heavily against Ren’s chest. He was so warm, it pulsed through Hux’s arm like a heartbeat. Hux swallowed thickly as Ren broke eye contact to stare at their connection. Hux had brought up his knife hand, a small smear of blood decorated Ren’s pale grey shirt and larger drops dripped down from the blade to Hux’s hand. Ren watched the rivulets with interest before looking up again, somehow his face even closer than before. Hux put more pressure on Ren’s chest, trying to keep him away. No. 

Those dark eyes contained a storm. Hux saw the intent. He saw those eyes scan his face. He saw the lips part and a tongue lightly slip out. 

“I was wrong,” Ren admitted with a tiny smile. 

Hux pushed hard enough for Ren to take a step back, but he couldn’t bring himself to lower that hand. A few of his fingers curled into the fabric. He was losing. 

Ren’s knees hit the pavement with a light splash from blood or rain. Hux stared at the space Ren’s face once occupied, his hand still up in some sort of farce of defense. 

Hot breaths were spreading slowly through the layers of fabric at Hux’s groin before he felt the friction of Ren’s lips mouthing at him. All lines of thought stopped the moment he felt those large hands working open his belt. 

Hux became very aware of his breathing, rapid and shallow, trying to catch up with what was happening, his senses alert. The trickle of a gutter draining down the way. The wet spray of tires over the road. The occasional gurgle from the body behind him. The click of his belt buckle and the purr of the zipper. Bright lights reflecting off damp pavement. The faint shadows of distant pedestrians. Dark hair below him. The wind through the buildings. The slight bite to the air at this time of year. The weight of his knife. His bloody finger carding through soft, silken strands. The smell of exhaust. The smell of blood. 

Ren’s mouth was so irresistibly warm, racking chills through his body. Hux grew harder and harder from the attention, even though a siren screamed in the back of his mind. He wanted this more desperately than he realized. He was no stranger to fucking, but this was something else. 

Ren was sucking lightly at his balls, one hand slowly twisting along the shaft, the other wet and teasing along his perineum. 

Hux’s brain tried to resist. Why? 

Ren sucked harshly at the swollen tip, draining an accumulated precome, forcing a moan deep from Hux’s chest even as he flinched at the treatment. Hux looked down, unsteady on his feet. This man had seen him kill, saw the blood, and just dropped to his knees. His ego would be cheering if it weren’t for that damn mouth. 

“F-fuck, Ren.” That mouth was wonderful. That mouth was focused on a steady rhythm, drawing him so close, before switching to taking in as much length as possible and  _ swallowing _ . Again and again. Hux’s voice cracked as he groaned, his hands gripping Ren’s hair tightly, trying to steady himself. His knife was still in his hand, making Ren’s hair somehow darker with the blood. 

But why? Ren had been torturing him. Hux hated him. He hated this perfect little cocksucker. 

Ren was moaning. The vibrations almost bent Hux over, the stimulation so surprising and intense. This was a new torture. Hux made tiny whines of contentment, his throat seizing up before he needed to exhale his pleasure. 

Ren’s right hand was occupied with his own self; Hux could see down Ren’s back. He could see those hips roll into Ren’s own hand, that pert ass thrusting slowly. 

This could be a most agreeable solution. Ren could be something less annoying and potentially more enjoyable. Hux dug his fingernails into the scalp below him. 

He didn’t expect to feel so self-conscious. So exposed. He wasn’t in control. This sentient mess of a man could see right through him. Hux’s knees began to buckle, overwhelmed by the sensation of  _ that tongue _ lapping so beautifully at the underside of his cock. A slight hint of teeth wretched a low groan from deep in his chest. Hux tilted his head back and shut his eyes. He needed control. Ren’s nose tickled the base of his cock, Hux was so deep in that throat. 

“Fuck.” Hux looked back down and gripped Ren’s hair in tight fists, the handle of his blade digging into Ren’s skull. Ren moaned so delightfully around his cock as Hux started tugging Ren’s hair. Hux was slipping. 

He fought off all remaining thoughts and worked to control that mouth. Slower. Deeper. Giving Ren enough time to breathe between thrusts. This was perfect, now he could feel the steady build, his muscles contracting and trembling, the almost painful jolts coming down his spine. “That’s it, just like that.” 

Ren struggled to keep up, trying to divide his attention between his own cock and the one in his mouth. Hux saw him screw his eyes closed, a look similar to pain, a few gasps when air was available, before Ren cried out long and deep. 

Two hands suddenly pushed Hux’s hips away, Ren taking a moment to breathe before he engulfed Hux’s cock again with a needy whimper, his attention renewed. 

Hux was so close, his throat had seized up tight. There was a leisure lick along the base, a slight drag of teeth, a harsh suck at the tip, and then everything was warm and wet and he was releasing. 

Hux moaned and watched Ren below, swallowing so perfectly. He watched Ren lick everything clean. He watched Ren look up at him with a pleased expression as he put Hux back into order. 

Ren stood, their bodies aligned, and he lowered his mouth to Hux’s, a light touch of lips. It was so soft and brief, nothing like the way they lived their lives.   
  
Hux kissed back with all the ferocity he could gather. This was better. Ren greedily accepted a tongue, slipping his arms into Hux’s jacket and encircling his back. 

But the doubts and anger and confusion trickled back into his brain. His body became more unresponsive, his lips frozen and arms stiff. He felt Ren stop and look at him questioningly. Hux pulled away. 

“Ren, I ...” Words escaped him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and sheathed his knife, not noticing it was still dirty. He looked at Ren. He was completely unreadable.   
  
Hux just gave him a small nod and walked away.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: Hux finally gets to have a White Suit night. But will Ren fuck it up? Of course, he will.  
> \-----  
>  **ART FOR THIS CHAPTER:**
> 
> ["I was wrong."](http://kawaiilo--ren.tumblr.com/post/151364756370/) by [Kawaiilo--Ren](http://kawaiilo--ren.tumblr.com/) 

> 
> \-----  
> This fic's [Kylux AU Aesthetic post](http://sith-fedaykin.tumblr.com/post/142394149330/john-wick-assassin-kylux-au-killing-strangers)
> 
> Find me at my side blog [Huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES 2.0 - In other news, i still love this chapter after all this time

 

* * *

 

She was beautiful. Her rich brown skin glistened with exertion, her hair bounced in coppery waves. She should have been immortalized by the master’s of old in some painting that would be admired for centuries. It was a pity she had to die.

He tried to lose himself in the sensations of this gorgeous creature, riding him so enthusiastically. But he saw disheveled brown hair and black dilated eyes instead. He felt the harsh snap of his condom being removed and a mouth on him, apparently she finished, but the blowjob was lackluster and too harsh. Just lips and tongue and wet but sloppy. He willed himself to release. She murmured something to him, but he didn't hear. It didn’t matter.

He focused on picturing his bloodied hands carding through that long brown hair, he could almost hear that deep voice…

It’s an unsatisfying orgasm.

“Fuck, Alec, you really know how to treat a lady.” 

He merely hummed in response. Ren had fucked his life up in more ways than one. The thrill of intimately knowing his prey was gone. There was a hole in his chest, something unfulfilled, something that represented how broken he was. He wasn't even sure he'd enjoy killing them anymore. 

It had been a week since the alleyway and Ren hadn't shown his face once. It consumed his every waking moment. He saw Ren for four days straight and then nothing. Hux hated him.

* * *

 

“Alec, what’ll it be?”

“Eh, I’ll take Long Island.”

“Seriously?” Tobi made a disgusted face, his blond curls swinging as he shook his head.

“Look, man, if you want to get fucked up without suffering through a bunch of shots, this is your drink,” Hux replied.

“You’re such a pussy!” Isaac yelled into a pillow, having already had a few too many. It wouldn't be long before he crashed out of the blue loveseat and to the floor.

“Hey, leave him alone, I love Long Islands.” Kelsey purred against Hux, her bronze hair tickling his nose, her body almost in his lap, her golden dress too short, and the chair too small for both of them comfortably. She had stuck to him ever since their foray earlier. Hux was tempted to throw her to the floor. But, patience is a virtue, right? 

Hux watched Isaac bristle at the woman and her roaming hands, his olive face slowly contorting to fury. Hux gave him a small wink to make the man blush. After all, Hux had fucked him yesterday. He wished he had completed the set, but with two days of mediocre sex, Hux was ready for blood. Theoretically, it would cheer him up. He already felt a bit lighter in his pristine white suit. It was a second skin to him. He could breathe. And forget the last week. 

From behind the desk, Tobi was snapping his fingers at Ennett, a large burly man, a part of their security detail. But Tobi apparently thought he was a servant as well. Hux was quite fond of Ennett. He’d only known him a few days, but his disdain for these arrogant children rivaled Hux’s own. Ennett listened to the drink order and stomped out the door to the club downstairs, possibly contemplating if he was being paid enough by these idiots. He definitely wasn't. 

But, idiots they were. They had taken money from the wrong people. Pocket change compared to what Hux dealt with on a daily basis, but it was enough to make them think they were now invincible. They were so young and naive.

They rented a private room above this club, a waste of their money in Hux’s opinion, and had been draining their accounts ever since. Perhaps Hux was old and boring. If you had any amount of money, it needed to be invested or the like. But it didn't matter. They would be dead soon. Might as well go out with a party. It's how Hux wanted to go. 

“So, my little minions, what shall we do tonight?” Tobi addressed the room, pulling out a tiny plastic bag of cocaine.

“I'm not a minnin!” Kelsey yelled directly into Hux's ear. Hux's patience for the woman was getting thin. She was a very loud and slurring drunk. 

“I do not think that word means what you think it means,” Isaac said to his pillow.

“Yeah, what the fuck? We've already been doing jack shit," Hux added. 

“Hey, shut it, old man, you sit back and let us figure it out,” Tobi jabbed.

“Well, you need to let me know soon, the home is expecting me back by 7.”

Acting the friend was one of Hux’s favorite parts. He could relax, be jovial, watch the tiny ants crawl around, busy with their lives, and then Hux would burn everything to the ground. He didn't like the age jokes though, he was only a few years older than the others and in far better shape. Hux would freely admit that he was vain, but he wouldn't be a very effective predator if his appearance was off-putting. The smiles, the clothes, all of it camouflage. 

“Why do we have to do anything tonight? Alec, you haven’t seen my new apartment yet, maybe the two of us could head there?” Kelsey propositioned. There wasn't a chance in Hell he would do that. 

Isaac was visibly jealous, “We rented this room tonight, let’s stay here, maybe get some dancers brought up or something, I saw some delicious guys down there. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Alec?” This was getting interesting. 

“Haha, yeah sure, I’m sure he would love to watch you beat it to some half-naked guys, Issac,” Kelsey giggled again.

Despite the desire to strangle Kelsey if she giggled in his ear _one more goddamn time_ , Hux felt a twitch in his cock. He loved seeing the prey fight over his affections. This evening could be salvaged.

“Let’s go rent a theater or some shit! I want to watch _Forever City_ on the big screen,” Tobi suggested. 

“Ugh, no, I hate that movie. Just because they’re dead doesn’t mean that everything they did gets to be a masterpiece. That movie is shit,” Isaac was racing towards Angry Drunk Isaac.

“What’s wrong with you? Have some respect! They're dead! Right before making their mark on the world. Just imagine what they could have accomplished,” Kelsey implored, starry eyed.

“Look, guys, I just want to do something fun. I always saw those damn advertisements for renting a theater and there’s nothing good out now anyway.” Tobi shouted.

“Death doesn't make someone a saint. A classmate of mine died young,” Hux interjected, more to Kelsey than the room. “Afterwards, people were coming out of the woodwork singing his praises. Everyone said he was their best friend. Everyone wore t-shirts with his name on it. He was an asshole.”

The room was quiet for a time. The deep bass of the club below seemed far away. 

Tobi threw up his hands. “Jesus, chill out, you guys. You all need a few hits of something, that’s _damn_ sure.”

Ennett returned with the drinks, passing them out, before returning to his vigil at the door with his fellow guard. It was odd to Hux, having the security detail. He knew the trio had no idea that anyone was coming for them. And that made this just another frivolous expense, made to make them feel more important than they were. Especially when they just ordered them around for drinks. It was an infuriating waste of resources. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Tobi gestured to the lines of cocaine he had created on the desk. Kelsey gracelessly fell from Hux’s side, too drunk and desperate for a hit. Isaac stood on unsteady feet.   

Hux remained. He’d find his own high soon enough. He rubbed his right hand down his left sleeve, feeling the blade hidden inside. The anticipation was building. His white suit was nearly blinding him. He was careful with his drink; it wouldn’t do to make stains so soon.

Kelsey was stumbling back towards him, more comfortable falling to the ground at Hux’s feet. Hux imagined slitting her throat, the spray of her blood beautifully painting his white pants.

They would decide where to go next, and Tobi would send their ‘hired servants’ to retrieve a vehicle. Then, it would be Hux and the trio remaining. Alone.

Conversation had picked back up, but Hux was lost in thought, trying to decide who would die last. He sipped his drink and tried not to gag. It was too sugary for his taste, but what ‘Alec’ had said was true, a few of these well-made would knock him on his ass. His attention wandered, sinking into some sort of pre-murder haze. The 11 o'clock news was in full swing, the headliner still being the missing Antilles. They suspected foul play, but had yet to have any leads. With the mess that Ren had made, Hux wasn’t sure if he needed to praise Morgan and his men for cleaning up so well or the system in place that allowed the authorities to shift their attention away. The Mayor had put out a dramatic plea for information, and Hux couldn’t help but think that someone either was hoping the campaign for Senate would crash and burn without Antilles or someone intended to drive sympathy to her cause. Mayor Organa was apparently quite skilled at pandering to the hearts of the voters. The election was still months off and it was almost a shoo-in at this point. Or maybe this was all about the unidentified woman Antilles was sometimes seen with. Ren might know. 

“- forever to get up to Vancouver! I need to do something now!” Isaac was whining.

“I want to go to a casino. What’s the point of having all this money if you aren’t going to spend it?” Kelsey exclaimed.

Hux felt a piece of himself die. He would definitely save her for last. 

The club downstairs had shifted to some obnoxiously heavy and fast bass and a headache was starting to form. It was time.

“Ennett, perhaps you guys should just go get the car and we’ll be down in a minute,” Hux suggested. Ennett looked relieved to have an excuse to run off. He was definitely a kindred spirit. 

It was when he opened the door that it became apparent that it wasn’t just the music downstairs causing the increased bass. There was something else mixed in.

A body flew from around a corner, slamming down a wall with a wet slide of blood. Two loud pops ensured the man was down for good.

Ennett had slammed the door, obviously having enough experience to understand the sound of gunshots and what they meant. Especially when the corpse in the hall was the third in their trio of bodyguards. Hux had already stood, a well-practiced flow into a proper stance, his gun pulled from inside his white jacket, finger on the trigger.

Excitement coursed through his veins. He could save the idiots and in their gratitude, he'd turn on them. Delightful. 

The door burst open… 

“You have got to be shitting me!” Hux fell back into the chair behind him, his hand covering half of his head. 

Ren had the perfect deer-in-headlights look as he tried to assess the room. “Hux? I…”

“You what? I’d love to hear your list of excuses, _Ren,_ ” Hux said, bearing a rather amused face if not for the completely unhinged look in his eyes.

Ren moved, his gun lifting up to dispose of Tobi, and the room descended into chaos. Hux settled in his chair and watched, grabbing his drink again.

Tobi was gone, head half-splattered on the floor. A result of very poor marksmanship. Ennett had been hit in the leg, the other guard keeping Ren distracted enough to be tackled by the heavier man. Ren hit the ground hard and took a punch from Ennett, a bullet grazed Ren's arm, before throwing him off, a knife materializing to embedded in the guard’s throat. The other guard had the room’s door slammed into his face, before being hefted into the coffee table, glass shards exploding like fireworks. Two more pops. 

Isaac had been attempting to open a window to escape. One pop. He died a coward.

Kelsey was last, like he had intended. One last pop. But there was no satisfaction. He watched her blood hit his legs.

Eight bullets later, it was over.

The silence was deafening, like a ringing noise that wouldn’t dissipate. It was quite a scene, the aftermath of a wrecking ball, and Hux found himself marveling at the disaster. The blue velvet loveseat had been overturned, a few bullet holes along it with a black spray of blood forever ruining the delicate fabric. The glass coffee table had shattered, the body responsible at an awkward angle from the furniture leg propping up a shoulder. The TV was cracked, a single bullet hole making the screen flicker an odd shade of green. Hux was impressed it was still on the wall. The desk seemed relatively intact, the papers and lamp still neatly arranged.

One guard on the table remnants, Ennett by the desk, one down the hallway. And his golden trio, the ones he had spent the last few days entertaining, the ones he drank with, laughed with, fucked, were dead where they sat, executed with poor precision. Three dead contracts, three dead guards, perhaps a few more in the hallway down the stairs. It was a disaster.

And then, there was Ren. The hair that Hux found himself thinking about was tossed wildly over his face, sticking to his forehead. Hux was pleased to see the cut on Ren’s forehead still had a few stitches remaining, the skin now a yellow-green color. But red painted his shirt, splatters from the knife he had used. He was admittedly a little disappointed that Ren appeared to have no serious injuries, just a graze on his arm. But this had been an easy job, or it would have been if Ren hadn’t decided to take out half of the staff as well. It would be an embarrassment to come away scathed. Just three dumb kids who pissed off the wrong people. So very simple and Ren still managed to fuck it up. 

Ren’s eyes were wild and focused unnervingly on him. Hux met that gaze with a dulled rage. He had been denied his prey _again._  Ren was his Hell and Hux felt compelled to fall willingly into the fiery depths. It would be easier. 

Slowly, the sounds of the club downstairs leaked in again, a pulsing bass, Ren’s heavy panting out of sync with the beat. The creak of the leather seat was jarring as Hux stood and settled his gaze on the Knight. The ice in his drink rang like tiny bells as he threw back the remainder. Hux surveyed his immediate vicinity and saw that no table stood. He threw his glass to Ren’s feet making the other flinch.

“Ren,” Hux’s voice was steady and quiet. “Do you know what you’ve done here? Are you even aware? Did you know that I’ve spent the past several days working my way to this moment?”

“Hux, I -”

“Do not speak,” Hux’s words were leaking venom. “I admit, maybe I am too sure of myself and my position in this city. I'm too comfortable, ” Hux stepped closer to Ren, his shoes crunching the glass shards on the floor. “But people know not to come near any of my jobs. They know not to press the unstable. And, believe me, Ren, I am _very_ unstable.”

Ren shuffled back, “I didn’t know it was you! The name -”

“Oh? So this is my fault? You’re just a dick to everyone, then? I’m crushed, I thought we had something special,” Hux said dryly.

"It was a under different name, Hux.”

“I’m _aware._ ”

“If I had known -”

“Oh, now this is an apology? This is you asking for forgiveness? If you had known, you would have stayed home. You would have continued avoiding me.” Hux had trapped Ren against the desk.

“Avoiding you? Has it occurred to you that I may actually have work to do? I suck your dick once and now you’re pining after me like a little girl with a crush?” There was that damn smirk on Ren’s face again.

Hux’s eye twitched. He grabbed the lamp on the desk and swung it with all his strength into Ren’s right ear.

Ren collapsed onto the desk behind him, leaning heavily on his right arm. “Shit!” Blood dripped down from his ear. “Stop Hux, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hux laughed, “Like you even could.” A liver shot prevented Ren from saying anything other than a groan. He fell to the floor at Hux’s feet, twisting on his hands and knees to prevent any potential kicks causing significant damage. Hux was disappointed. So much talk and yet the asshole wouldn't fight back. It must be some powerful leash that Snoke had on him. 

“Come on, Ren. Get up. I want to see what you can do.” It was more of a nudge than a kick that Hux gave Ren, but it was enough to shift his balance.

Ren leapt up to grab Hux’s hips and violently threw him down on this back, narrowly missing the coffee table frame. Ren clambered up Hux’s stunned body and unleashed a few overhand punches, using his body weight behind the blows to bounce Hux’s skull on the carpet. But he stopped after a moment, his expression concerned. 

“Finally,” came a soft hiss, a bubble of blood bursting on Hux’s lips. “You’re the first person in many, many years to actually cause any damage.”

“I told you I didn’t want to hurt you, Hux.”

“Does it look like I’m having a bad time?”

Ren blinked.

“Somebody’s blood needs to be on my suit. I think you just volunteered,” Hux smiled.

Hux dug his nails into the bullet graze on Ren’s arm, his other hand grabbing Ren by the collar to headbutt him right in the wound he had happily delivered last week. It was Ren’s turn to be dazed and Hux quickly trapped Ren’s head and right arm between his thighs, locking tight to slowly bring Ren to unconsciousness.

Ren started thrashing, using his free hand to attempt to release Hux’s legs. Hux was impressed with Ren's strength as he was dragged along the carpet by the animal. Muffled gasps and grunts were growing desperate between his thighs and Hux felt a twinge of pleasure build.

Ren was slowing, his grip lessening, clearly having forgotten how to escape from this position. Now that was pathetic. Apparently Snoke didn't train his dogs well. 

There were heavy, hot breaths on his cock. Ren had adjusted himself to mouth directly against Hux, those pouting lips, now a bit blue, trailing along his hardening length.

"Don’t think that will make me loosen my grip. I think I’d rather keep you right where you are.”

Ren bit him. Hux let him go, groaning and crawling to his chair, while Ren sucked in as much oxygen as he could. They both took their time standing, one leaning on a chair, the other on the desk. Hux wiped the blood from his nose on his sleeve and locked eyes with Ren. He couldn’t repress another feral grin, his teeth painted red, his eyes crinkling in delight, as he sized up Ren once again. It was refreshing to see someone that met his height, Ren's hair was still a mess, a slight ooze of blood tracing the mostly healed cut at his temple, his face returning to its usual color. Hux catalogued each mole on that face before taking in the rest of the body, a black suit and tie and a standard white dress shirt. Very uninspiring and inconspicuous. His left arm had a shiny gleam of blood at the rip from the graze, where the fabric had become damp.

Hux removed his white jacket and set it on the leather chair. Meeting Ren’s eyes again, he rolled his black sleeves up and unstrapped his knife. With a wink, Hux stalked slowly to him like he was approaching a wild animal. It was time to play. 

Ren’s face was so expressive, simultaneously curious and defensive. The closer he came, the more he saw hints of eagerness. The man had no ability to hide his emotions, they may as well have been written on his cheeks. So expressive. 

Showing his palm first, Hux slowly took Ren’s face in his hand and traced a cheek with his thumb. Ren turned his face in and kissed the palm, running his lips up to nip at Hux’s finger. They smiled at each other. A gentle hand to calm the animal. 

The kiss was rough and thorough. Ren’s hands were on his hips, delightfully framing the sharp angle that Hux's body cut, his thumbs stroking the sensitive skin. Those hands nearly circled his waist. Hux gripped the dark hair that had plagued his memories too many times in the past week, jealous of its thickness, while his other hand loosened Ren’s tie, pushing the suit jacket from his shoulders. Hux pressed him against the desk, both of them tall enough for Ren to sit on the edge while they ground their hips against each other, so desperate and strong, it was more of a painful grind of pelvic bones.

Hux bit Ren’s lip when the other hissed at the jacket being tugged roughly off his injured arm. He could feel the firmness beneath his hands as Hux felt along Ren’s torso, and he was overcome with the desire to see. He thread his fingers between two buttons and pulled, snapping threads easily and finished off those that remained. Hux pulled away to admire.

“Fuck, Ren.” Hux traced a finger along the median line, watching the muscles contract at the ticklish contact, and used his other hand to push open the shirt even more, his fingers giving a quick brush against Ren’s nipples. Body overriding brain, Hux lowered his head to suck and lick at each curve he could find, forcing Ren to sit fully on the desk.

“Hux, please,” Ren whimpered, his hands buried in Hux’s mussed red hair.

“Please, what?” Hux murmured into the skin beneath his mouth. His hands starting undoing Ren’s belt, palming heavily at Ren’s cock.

Ren couldn’t formulate a response, unless the moan counted as communication. Hux pulled Ren from the desk, working on unzipping Ren’s pants, his mouth everywhere but where Ren needed it. The boxers underneath were lowered and Hux was momentarily impressed. The girth alone would be quite pleasurable to play with. Some other time. 

Hux knelt and licked from base to tip, drawing out a delicious cry from the man before him, his hips involuntarily twitching, desperate for more. Hux gave the tip a long, wet suck, before abruptly flipping Ren around, one hand pressing on the small of Ren’s back to bend him over the desk. The Knight tensed at feeling so exposed while Hux bit his ass, causing him to whine. Hux collected saliva in his mouth before spitting on Ren’s hole and rubbing a finger in the mess. His thumb descended to the skin behind Ren's balls, pressing hard.

“God, Hux, I knew you had to have some other skill besides bitching.”

Hux abruptly entered a finger with less spit than needed, causing Ren to flinch. “I don’t think this is the time to be getting on my nerves.” He sucked harshly at the sensitive skin on Ren's thigh as he worked to loosen the tight muscles.

“It was meant to be a compliment?” 

“Ren, I will take you apart slowly and leave you to die if you say one more thing that isn’t begging.” Hux added another finger with more spit.

Ren moaned and dropped his forehead on the desk.

“That’s it, Ren…” Hux doubled his efforts, earning more intoxicating noises from the Knight. One last twist of his hand led Hux to stand and unbutton his fly, slickening his cock, and pulling Ren’s hips out to line up perfectly. He pressed in slowly, loving the expletives flying from Ren’s mouth. It was too tight, too rough, too painful, they needed lube. Ren's ass eagerly pressed against Hux, drawing him deep, forcing Hux give a breathy moan in return.

A slight chuckle from Ren was enough for Hux to roughly pull him up, forcing Ren to arch his back, as Hux pulled at the collar of his open shirt to suck red bruises into the skin. One hand slid around to pump Ren’s cock, disrupting the rhythm of their hips, as Ren was stuck between trying to ground down or thrust forward.

“Yes, that’s it, right there,” Hux purred in Ren’s ear. “So perfectly under my control. So easily. What’s your goal here, Ren? Besides being a pain in my ass?”

“A pain in _your_ ass?” Ren replied, before grunting as Hux gave his cock a harsh tug. “W-what? I think it’s obvious my goal right now is to get o-off.”

Hux bit at an earlobe. “You’ve been doing nothing but drive me insane for the past ten days. And here you are, gladly taking my cock.”

Ren stuttered, uncertain of a response. "Y-yes?" 

Hux pushed Ren heavily down on the desk, his thrusting becoming slow, hard, and deep. Ren grabbed at the upper edge over his head as he tried not to drool on the surface of the desk.

“Fuck, Hux, j-just, fuck me,” Ren cried with need.

“That doesn’t sound like begging.”

“Please!”

Hux increased his pace, feeling his own climax crawling to the surface. Ren’s expressive noises would echo in his mind for weeks, Hux surmised. He stared at the body below him, so open for him, and those dark waves of hair shifting with each thrust, the sharp cries with each snap of his hips. It was enough to send him over, pressing deep inside, his hands squeezing Ren’s hips as he fell onto Ren's back.

Tiny desperate noises interrupted Hux's high; Ren having yet to come, still jerking backwards, and still rubbing his cock against the desk. Hux pushed himself up on one arm and scanned the desktop, trying to find the item he needed to finish Ren off. 

A sudden bang traveled through the desk, amplified into Ren’s ear, and he jerked up at the sound. The cuff of his right sleeve was pinned to the surface by a dull letter opener. A brief trill of fear froze Ren, aware of how easily it could have been his flesh stabbed through.

Hux pulled out and cleaned himself off with Ren’s shirt tail, securing himself and stepping away.

“No, no, no,” Ren pleaded. “Hux?” He sat up and looked over his shoulder, the angle difficult with his arm pinned and his pants around his thighs. 

Hux retrieved his jacket and threw it over his shoulder, “Your left arm looked like it could use some exercise. Have fun.”

“Are you shitting me? Hux!”

Hux stepped close to hiss in Ren’s face, “Yet again you denied me my prize. The one I anticipated for a week. That I worked for these past three days. You think me fucking you is forgiveness?”

Hux leaned up and walked to the door, “But don't worry. There will come a time when fucking you won’t be as satisfying as bleeding you dry.”

The door closed, and Ren was alone with five bodies, pinned to a desk and harder than he thought possible.

 

 “Fuck.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren, you dumbass, your shirt is open and you could just pull your arm out of the sleeve in five seconds. I realize you don't have enough blood in your brain to form this thought, but boy, are you gonna feel foolish! hahhah *finger guns*
> 
> UP NEXT: Will Ren ever stop getting in the way of our Favorite Fucked Up Not Serial Killer? PROBABLY NOT. PERHAPS THEY SHOULD JOIN FORCES. Maybe there will be some plot finally sneaking in? TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: Whatever the fuck I'm doing.
> 
> \-----  
>  **ART FOR THIS CHAPTER:**
> 
> [A sudden bang traveled through the desk...](http://catnapcpt.tumblr.com/post/150143739475/) by [catnapcpt](http://catnapcpt.tumblr.com) 

> 
>   
>     
> \-----  
> This fic's [Kylux AU Aesthetic post](http://sith-fedaykin.tumblr.com/post/142394149330/john-wick-assassin-kylux-au-killing-strangers)
> 
> Find me at my side blog [Huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------  
> NOTES 2.0 - still here? Thank you, dear friend. You're amazing. 
> 
> If you'd like to read a cracky sidefic for these assassins, check out [Break A Leg](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6960961). 
> 
> \-------------

 

* * *

 

It was seven o’clock on a Tuesday. Hux sat hunched over in a booth, lost in thought, deep in the underbelly of the Piett. His golden drink sat untouched in a pool of condensation, warm and ill-mixed, as he waited for Phasma.

It had been fourteen days since Antilles had become the first corpse in the messy trail of bodies left by Kylo Ren. Fourteen days since Hux first laid eyes on the splinter that was slowly shattering his mind.

Thirteen days since a lawyer was stolen from Hux in an alley. Twelve days since Hux had been sabotaged and humiliated in that hotel. Eleven days since Hux’s desperation led him to admit defeat.

Ten days since an accidental encounter late at night in the city. Hux felt the pull of his psyche in two places: the sound of his knife parting that neck so sweetly, the blood spraying in black curtains, and to the warm mouth, so interested and eager. Ren was toying with him. 

Days with no sign of the Knight, like he had never really been there denying Hux his vice.

And three days since Hux denied Ren. Instead of a cocky bastard, Ren had been concerned and apologetic. He had been confused. He had been surprised. Was Ren still toying with him? 

Ren just needed the advantage. Take it away and you were left with some half-formed beast. Maybe he was unused to thinking on the spot? It made sense, those types were only trained to follow orders. If Hux wanted to end this insanity, Ren would have to be caught off guard.

A click of heels heralded Phasma’s arrival, her tall form sliding to the blue chair opposite him.

“Eamon,” she whispered. “I haven’t seen you look like this in years.”

He was certain he was a sorry sight. He just felt so tired. He had bags under his eyes, made all the more obvious by his pale complexion. 

“Where’s Kylo Ren?” Hux ran his hands through his hair and buried his face in his arms. This idiot was not going to break him. There was only one option left. Hux needed to fix this. The soft murmur of voices mixed with the clinking of glasses was the only response he received. He looked up into Phasma’s concerned eyes.

“Eamon, if you kill him, it’s not going to be pretty. Snoke would take it quite personally.”

“Where is he?”

Phasma reached across the table and enclosed Hux’s hand in hers, “You haven’t been yourself since he arrived. I know that you had a very particular way of handling things, but I'm worried about you. If you’ll listen to nothing else, just step back and get out of the Knight’s way. He’s privy to things neither of us know, we don’t have the full picture.”

Hux snorted. He was pretty sure the full picture didn't involve Ren torturing him just because Ren was bored. 

“Eamon, promise me you won’t make a mistake.”

“You know I can never promise something like that," Hux said with a small smile. He was getting the first name treatment. 

Phasma’s eyes softened, “You’re now the closest thing I have to a little brother -”

“I don’t need protecting.”

“I am very well aware of that.”

“Then, where is he?”

Hux felt himself being critically assessed.

“He only stayed that first night and we haven’t seen him since,” Phasma said. “I have the address for where he requested his things to be sent.”

“That will be enough.” Hux stood, hauling himself up, Phasma's hand slipping from his, “Thank you.”

* * *

 

Capitol Hill was a nice neighborhood, sitting just northeast of downtown, but it was a bit too contemporary for Hux’s tastes. Overrun with twenty-somethings looking for cheap beer and long nights under the guise of culture. 

It was a quite profitable neighborhood, however. Some of his own money had helped build the Pike Motorworks apartment complex that now housed his target. He couldn't help but admire the architecture, even if the inside was a cliché design of dark wood, leather, and rusted metal. He personally preferred lighter designs.

It had been simple to make a phone call, accept praise for his generosity in the project, and get the information that he needed.

 

> [Kylo Ren - Apt. 511N]

Hux shifted his weight, yet again, wishing that the entrance to Ren’s building had been across from a nice bistro or coffee shop. But no. It was a fucking parking garage. A not so small part of him felt like this was done on purpose, that Ren knew that someday Hux would be out here scoping the place, and wanted to ensure that he would be as uncomfortable as possible. He was certain that the smell of smoke and piss was saturated into the concrete. 

He could see that Ren’s lights were on, but from this angle, he couldn’t see inside. As tempting as it would be to sit in the small courtyard in the heart of the complex, it was not a good idea. He needed to remain inconspicuous. As inconspicuous as a well-dressed man loitering around in a parking garage could be; Hux was honestly surprised no one had tried to sell or buy drugs from him. Either way, if Ren was half as skilled as Hux hoped he was, then scanning the courtyard below his apartment window would be as ingrained as checking your mirrors as you drove a car. And Hux did not want to look like some Romeo calling at the window of Juliet. That was not at all what he was after. 

He flinched out of his thoughts at the sound of a loud crack. The pizza place below him had a bell on their plexiglass door and every time it moved it was the harsh smack of metal on plastic instead of the bells ringing. What was even the point of that? Drunken voices called to each other from across the block, much more raucous than he expected for a weekday night. It was much too loud in this neighborhood. He was used to the soft sounds of water outside his house, the occasional seagull. Or at the Piett, where city noises faded into quiet traffic once rush hour had finished. This was too… _fast_. Hux swallowed down his nervous energy. He was not used to having such an open-ended plan for the evening. This night could go so many different ways. 

Of course, none of that mattered unless Ren would just fucking leave his apartment. Hux checked his watch again, [11:38].The entry door security cameras showed Ren leaving around 11:00 fairly consistently. He had left at 11:02 pm the night they last saw each other. That was the worst insult by far. From his calculations, between Ren leaving his apartment and when he arrived, Ren must have actually jogged down to the club, walked in, and immediately started shooting. No prior surveillance, no assessing his target’s location, no scoping out the area, no escape route, no plan. There would have been no time. Hux had spent days enjoying the anticipation and Ren had literally checked the clock and suddenly decided to walk down to murder them all. 

Ren needed to be stopped. Hux's sanity needed it. 

The lights switched off. Hux was caught between feeling relieved and also terrified that maybe Ren was just going to sleep. Fifty-seven long seconds later, Kylo Ren walked out the gate from his complex’s courtyard. He paused to look both ways, zip up his leather jacket, and turned to his right.

Hux’s feet screamed with each step as blood flow started working through his legs again, stalking along the second floor of the garage, just enough out of sight that his hair wouldn’t give him away should Ren decide to look up. They were rapidly approaching an intersection, Ren weaving his way through the light crowd with his long legs. Soon, they had both reached their corners: Hux in the garage and Ren at the crosswalk. After a quick scan for traffic, Ren jaywalked diagonally across and headed to the left. Hux was relieved to not lose his prey too easily. 

The relief evaporated as Ren suddenly went up a flight of stairs next to the sidewalk, leading to a small green of a local college. "Shit," Hux muttered, trying to figure out how to follow from the second floor on this concrete structure. Ren opened a door to the building on his left and went inside.

That was remarkably convenient. Hux ran to the nearby garage stairs and dodged traffic to cross to the building. A quick glance inside showed a stairwell. Easing the door open with practiced hands, Hux slipped inside silently, looking up to catch a quick glance of a hand on a railing before he heard another door open and close. It sounded like the third floor up. Hux took the steps two at a time.  

He stopped short of the top of the stairs. He could see Ren through the window on the stairwell door. He was looking into a room, the light from inside illuminating his face in the darkened hallway. Hux had seen this expression on Ren’s face before, the night Antilles died, the same anguish he tried to hide behind stoicism. The Knight had started awkwardly pacing, his lips moving, perhaps talking softly to himself, occasionally hitting his head against the wall, almost opening the door before freezing. Did Hux really stumble upon one of Ren's jobs for a change? 

Ren had fallen to his knees, his face buried in his hands.

Hux felt uncomfortably like he had intruded on a very private moment. He dropped down a step out of view. This wasn’t something Hux had ever experienced, Ren was such an awkward creature. Was that guilt? Despair? Hesitancy? Regret? A million questions flashed through his head, all about things he didn't have much familiarity. How stable was Ren? 

Hux peeked back out the window again just in time to see Ren duck into a door a little further down the way, the door stalling long enough for Hux to see it was the restroom. He bit his bottom lip, considering his options.

He needed to take advantage of this. Ren certainly hadn't hesitated when dealing with Hux. 

Rolling his steps, Hux eased open the stairwell door and silently approached the lit room that caused Ren so much grief. A quick glance revealed an older man bent over his desk, working on papers. He appeared to be a professor up late grading papers. Hux checked the name on the door. 

 

> **[Tekka, L.S.]**

He pulled his phone from his inner pocket and typed in a search. Lor San Tekka was a retired professor of Law from Dartmouth, recently moved to Seattle, now a guest professor for a few Social Work classes for the summer sessions. Hux downloaded a syllabus from the professor’s page and discovered that office hours had ran from 5 until 11 pm this very evening. It seemed a mid-term test was tomorrow.He could use this.

Hux unbuttoned his suit jacket and loosened his tie. He ran his hands through his hair a few times, taking sharp and short breaths in, and undid a few buttons on the top of this shirt. After a bought of hyperventilating, Hux held his breath and messily pushed up his sleeves, keeping an ear on the bathroom down the hall in case Ren had finally collected himself.

Silence.

Hux pushed the rest of the air from his lungs and knocked on Tekka’s door, opening it enough to peek his head in.

“Professor?” Hux asked, sounding out of breath and desperate.

Tekka looked up from his paperwork, and Hux noticed how kind and tired his eyes appeared. “Yes? Come in.”

“I’m so sorry, I had to work late and I forgot your hours and then I saw your light on and I was hopeful but I totally understand if you don’t want anyone bothering you right now I just wanted to see if you were in,” Hux sucked in a deep breath of air, becoming quite lightheaded before he slumped into the chair facing Tekka’s desk. "Uh. Sorry."

Tekka chuckled softly, “Yes, yes, I’m still here.” Hux could hear the soft Swedish accent, the way he seemed to swallow his vowels, and a flash of pain briefly leapt through Hux’s heart.

“Um, if I can be honest, uh professor, sir, I came to ask some questions about chapter five, but now that I’m here, I can't even remember them,” Hux exhaled, hiding his face in his hands. “I realize you are probably on your way out…”

“Oh, I’ll be here for a few more hours, I suppose at this rate. If I didn’t have this answer key, I wouldn’t be able to tell my questions from a biology thesis. Why don't we just take a look at the chapter five summary and work from there?”

Hux couldn’t help but laugh. He liked him. Tekka was charming.

Hux wet his lips, “Um, you're new this year, right? You came from Dartmouth, yeah?"

"I did."

"But it’s cold and it rains and you came all this way to this crappy community college?” Hux feigned embarrassment. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean... I mean... No offense."

Tekka laughed at him and put his pen down. “Truth be told, I love it here. The trees are quite splendid They make me feel like a boy again.”

Hux smiled crookedly, a bit drawn in by Tekka’s voice, “So, you moved here for the sitkas? I guess that's a valid reason.”

“No, no, I'm also here to offer an old friend some assistance, and this job seemed like a good way to pass the time.” Tekka had a faraway look in his eye. Maybe Hux was wrong, maybe Ren had invited this man here. 

“Well, I’m glad you're here. You're a lot more engaging than some of the other professors.” Hux ventured.

“Thank you, my boy,” Tekka smiled. “Now, if you want, I can just start -”

Ren had finally gotten over himself and entered the room quite abruptly.

And there was that look that Hux had begun to crave. Ren was quite expressive. Those first few encounters had been points to the Knight, but now Hux held the upper hand. That delicious shock with a trace of fear had become Hux’s lifeblood.

“What are you doing here?” Ren was so completely surprised Hux thought he might collapse against a wall with Tekka just a blur in the background.

“What, no apologies this time?” Hux smirked. He drew in a deep breath, savoring Ren’s distress.

“No one knows I’m here. This was unlisted. It's mine.”

Oh, this was so much better. Hux turned to Tekka, who had been looking at Ren curiously before some spark of recognition lit his features.

“It's... I almost didn’t recognize you with that hair! You're no longer a boy! But, I thought you had-? Is it really you? What’s happened? Is that why your mo- ”

Tekka dropped into his chair, a hole in his forehead, red painting the wall behind him.

Hux turned to look with disappointed eyes and pulled out his phone, dialing a number, “Morgan? A reservation for one, please. Some things came up unexpectedly.” He typed out a text message before he slid the phone back into his pocket and glanced at Ren. Were he a lesser man, he would have cowered under the raw fury in Ren’s eyes. Instead, he found it delightful. 

“Why are you here?” Despite the rage contorting his features, Ren spoke softly, in that halting pattern of speech he seemed to favor.

“I followed you here.” Hux’s eyes drifted to the gun in Ren’s twitching hand, before nodding at Tekka’s body, “So. Two dead. Two people that knew you personally. Interesting.”

Ren leveled the gun at Hux’s face, his stance wide, "Trying to dig up some sort of backstory for me? Find anything interesting? Or should I just do myself a favor and kill you now?”

Hux shifted in his seat to pull out his own gun, albeit more casually, “What if I came here to kill you?”

Hux wondered if he’d be able to get a shot off before Ren. At the same time, staring down the barrel of a gun, Hux found himself too tired to care. The past two weeks had been hell. 

Ren’s expressive face was cracking anyway, anguish setting in, held together only by the tightness of his grip on the gun. They were both broken things and Ren would surely kill him. There was only one way out of this. 

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” Hux asked.

 

“What?” Ren lowered his gun slightly.

 

Hux set his gun on his lap, “We need to have a conversation, Kylo Ren. I figured a restaurant might be a nice change of pace from rooms filled with corpses.”

“So, bleeding me dry isn’t quite satisfying enough, yet?”

Hux chewed his lip for a moment, not expecting his own words to be thrown at him. “I could have killed you from the eastern roof of your building, that would be easy. I could have shot you when you ran to the bathroom. I could have shot you now and then there would be three bodies for Morgan's crew to clean up. Regardless of any posturing we’d like to make, I’m dangerous and you’re dangerous. I’m not going to take unnecessary risks when I don’t need to do so. If I was ready to kill you, you wouldn’t even have time to realize what was happening.”

Ren holstered his gun inside his leather jacket, “That makes me less inclined to trust you.”

“Really? I was hoping it would make you feel more at ease.”

For a beat, they looked at each other. Hux was still so tired and Ren’s anger had easily dissipated from the confusion.

“Uh, were you wanting to get food now, or…?”

“If you’re free.”

“Uh, yeah, yeah,” Ren was caught off guard again, precisely what Hux had wanted. Ren shifted his weight and looked at the floor before he checked his watch. “I know a place that might still have food at this hour.” It almost sounded like a question. 

Hux stood, readjusted his clothes to their proper position and holstered his gun. He had forgotten how late it was. 

Ren stepped forward and left a gold coin on the desk. “Shall we then?”

With a blood-soaked room at their backs, they quietly exited the darkened building. The awkward silence was heavy on their shoulders. Their previous encounters had been in anger, in taunts, in sex. This was a stroll down the street and it was horrible.

“It’s uh, down here, behind my building,” Ren’s voice quavered slightly. “I’m sure you noticed it.”

Hux merely hummed in response. He admitted that he hadn’t quite thought this through. He needed to talk to Ren, to explain what he had in mind, but he hadn’t expected everything to go so smoothly. At least they weren't going to that pizza place overrun with drunks. 

“Your hair is down,” Ren said simply, his hands jammed into his jacket pockets as he walked.

“Is that supposed to be a metaphor?”

“I’ve never seen your hair like that.”

Hux suddenly felt self-conscious, a very rare occurrence, and reached up to smooth his product-less hair, brushing a few strands out of his eyes. “There was no need to push it back. I honestly had no plans to kill anyone tonight.”

“You look nice.”

Hux was starting to lose his control over the situation. They were almost to the portal leading to Ren’s apartment. Time to deflect. 

“A little close to home to be making such a mess, Ren. You should never mix business with pleasure.”

“Too late.” Ren stopped in front of a bar and gestured between the two of them, “And besides, what’s this then?”

“Currently undefined, which I hope to remedy.” Hux opened the door for Ren to enter.

Hux had stood across from this building while he waited in the parking garage. A large amount of his frustration earlier came from the noisy patrons of this bar. Luckily, the crowds had dispersed, only a few small groups remained scattered about. Ren made eye contact with the bartender, holding up two fingers, and getting a nod in return. Ren seemed to be a regular then, after only living here a short time. Perhaps he had social skills after all. 

They settled at a small high-top table against a wall and Ren took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry for punching you the other night,” Ren blurted out, looking at the table.

Hux hoped Ren wasn't expecting apologies in return. “I’m not. Besides, you barely hit me,” Hux sniffed, touching his nose. “It's not even sore.” Hux did take a moment to admire his marks on Ren, the cut on his temple starting to scar, a purple bruise next to Ren's right ear from the lamp. He was pleased to add another addition to what had to be a thoroughly beat-up body. He could vaguely remember some scars across Ren's abdomen... 

The bartender delivered two dark beers and the small sip he took burst with hoppy flavor in Hux’s mouth. He gave the glass a small smile and looked at Ren. Ren who was staring at him desperate for some sort of recognition. Some hint of approval, perhaps? 

“What did you want to talk about, Hux?”

Hux couldn't hide his pleasure. This was going so much easier than he had anticipated. Ren seemed to be so willing and genuine once you got past that fact that he was a huge asshole. 

“This 'special mission' of yours? How many have you crossed off?” Hux said. 

He only received pursed lips and a nervous tic of Ren rubbing the nail of left thumb with his forefinger.

“While I waited for you, I found out a few interesting things about your new apartment complex,” Hux took a large swallow of beer. “Korr Sella, a bright girl, just a few years younger than you, I believe, studying Political Science at the University of Washington. Lived two floors down from you. Last seen alive at a bar a few blocks away from here. What happened to her?”

“I heard she drowned.” Ren was avoiding eye contact. It was so obvious it hurt Hux.

“Yes, how curious,” Hux replied.

A large plate of nachos with guacamole arrived. Hux thanked every deity that it had real cheese on it and not that disgusting yellow sauce. The tortillas had been sitting under the chili too long however and were mostly mush in some places. He couldn't win them all. 

“So, Ren, was she another person on your mysterious hit list, or did you finally just crack?”

Ren slammed the table with the side of his fist and a few patrons looked over at the noise. “Is that why we’re here? So you can ask questions about a random girl? If this is all you wanted to talk about, I think we're done.”

“You're very demanding.” Hux popped a sliced jalapeño into his mouth, smiling as he chewed. “You're not in control of your emotions, Ren. You’re feral. Give you an inch, and you take a mile, right? And once I push a little too hard, you’re helpless. And I’d like to help.”

Ren looked unimpressed. “Okay ...? And you're a huge prick.” 

Hux stretched out his back. “Tell me, Ren, where do you come from? Where did you grow up? You don’t seem the type to have been born into the business, so to speak.”

Ren eyed him warily. “Stereotypical childhood. Absent parents, nobody loved me, some random trauma, fill in the blanks with whatever you wish.”

“You seem intelligent - where did you go to school?”

Ren smiled around a large bite of nachos. “Public school, then private, then a couple juvenile detention centers, followed by a reform school. Imagine that on an application.”

Hux brushed aside his surprise. “So, you were just some delinquent? That's disappointing.”

“When I was nine, my classmate had gotten on my last nerve so I snapped his humerus.”

“His humerus-?” Hux choked on a chip. “When you were nine? How?”

“Well, not so much snapping as practically ripping it off.” Ren took a sip from Hux’s beer despite Hux's frown. “Last I ever heard, they were considering amputating because he would get more use out of it that way, but that was a long time ago.”

This was better. That level of destruction at so young an age. Perhaps he could be taught. This was fantastic.

“And where did Snoke fit in?” Hux asked.

“Picked me up from the reform school. Didn't your father do that? Recruiting from those places, where no one misses you when you're gone.” Ren leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve been with Snoke ever since. He showed me how to turn this excess...  _energy_ into something productive.”

Hux couldn’t stop the laugh. “Productive? He’s turned you into a mad dog, rampaging through town.”

“I think I'm doing just fine,” Ren said defensively. 

Hux smiled back. “I want to know why your contracts are unlisted. Antilles was open, we've established why, but he knew you, so I have to assume he is connected to the rest. Are these actual targets or is Snoke picking them out?”

“What does it matter?”

“It can matter quite a bit. You’re either an independent man or a beast on a very short leash.”

“Asking questions will get you into trouble,” Ren warned.

Hux merely leveled his gaze at Ren, expecting an answer regardless.

“You know that some people are willing to pay a little more for their own reassurance. They came to Snoke and he passed it to me. I’m sure the Cadets did the same thing, not that you’d know anything about that.”

Hux chewed on his lip. “You think someone paid a lot of money for an undergrad? And old, retired professor? How much are you getting? You _are_ getting paid, right?”

Ren scooped a tortilla through the guacamole, chewing slowly.

Hux shook his head in disbelief. “You are unrefined, messy, and reckless. You're not going to get very far if you keep that up.”

Ren laughed, “And you're so much more experienced?”

“It's clear that you have no idea what you're doing.”

“Really? And you're the example I should use? You said it yourself, you’re a step away from being a serial killer. I think I've done my job just fine.”

“Oh yes, you’re right,” Hux said, unimpressed. “We all do our best to get ourselves killed, like taking unnecessary risks or rushing headfirst into gunfire.”

“Hux, just spit it out, you're so fucking annoying. What did you want to tell me?”

“I don’t like you, Ren. I think I may actually loathe you. You’ve disrupted my life, you’re making a mess in my city, and I want to kill you.”

“Tell me something I don't know.” Ren rubbed at his fingernails again.

“I’d like a truce, a partnership. You can still do your ‘super secret’ missions alone if you wish, but I want you to accompany me on my own work.”

“What’s the catch?”

“It's just my own satisfaction. You can do your job. I’ll do my job. And I’ll know where you are so you can’t sneak in and destroy everything.”

"And this is going to be beneficial...?” 

Hux chuckled and passed a heavy gaze over Ren's body, his voice low, “Of course. There's a lot of things I could help you with.”

Ren's face blanked for a moment to Hux's satisfaction, before his eyes darkened, “Really?”

"You could use a lesson in control, for starters."

"It's almost closing time. Do you want to move this conversation upstairs?" 

Hux was all teeth. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUE THE MUSIC ([x](https://youtu.be/eNTjM3_0N80))
> 
> UP NEXT: Ren is a terrible student! Who would have ever guessed? They kill some people, they have fun, they probably have more sex, because why not? There's more plot sneaking in! Some other asshole arrives in town! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR: A jealous muffin!
> 
> \-----  
>  **ART FOR THIS CHAPTER:**
> 
> ["Would you like to have dinner with me?"](http://sakurita94.tumblr.com/post/150368088437/would-you-like-to-have-dinner-with-me/) by [sakurita94](http://sakurita94.tumblr.com/) 

> 
> \-----  
> This fic's [Kylux AU Aesthetic post](http://sith-fedaykin.tumblr.com/post/142394149330/john-wick-assassin-kylux-au-killing-strangers)
> 
> Find me at my side blog [Huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------  
> NOTES 2.0 - i'm also quite fond of this chapter, it seemed to leave a big impression on a lot of people <3 enjoy 
> 
> \-------------

* * *

 

Hux did not want to open his eyes.

Something was wrong. Pain slowly swept through his body as his awareness returned. His limbs felt too tight, something sharp was biting into his hip, and he was sweating. Hux took a deep breath through his nose, almost gagging on a horrible chemical smell. His eyes snapped open.

Ren's bedroom. He remembered. Hux stretched slightly, similar to running diagnostics, checking his range of motion, the condition of his limbs, his position in the room. It seemed that he had accidentally fallen asleep. His left hand was numb, a result of his suit jacket bunching up at the elbow. His belt pinched the skin at his hip.

That horrible smell was coming from the blue bed sheets. Hux lifted his head, praying he wasn’t lying in something unsavory, and spotted the harsh factory creases all over the fitted sheet. They were brand new and Ren didn't even wash them before putting them on the bed. The smell was making him gag but at least they weren't soiled. 

He sat up, grimacing as his sweat-drenched body met with the cold air in the room. Ren appeared to still be asleep. Hux wasn’t sure if Ren was just very good at pretending or he really was an overly trusting idiot, sleeping while a fellow killer was in his room. He checked the clock.

> [4:17 AM]

Fuck, that was awful. Hux had slept for maybe an hour, but this place was too foreign, too uncomfortable. This was awkward. Slipping away in the night from a warm bed was not something he had ever done. But he wasn't even in a warm bed. He was sitting at the foot. 

Hux stood, his joints cracking a bit, and walked to the nightstand. The idiot’s phone sat flashing on the tabletop and Hux grabbed it, intending on leaving his number, but the screen was locked. He frowned and put it back down, sparing a glance towards Ren’s sleeping face. He was still in the same position Hux had found him a short while ago, although he had managed to kick off his shoes at some point without Hux noticing.

After leaving the bar, they didn't quite... make it to the apartment. Hux couldn’t be certain what had encouraged Ren’s enthusiasm but he assumed the pint and a half of heavier beer that Ren had knocked back was to blame. Shortly after unlocking the outer door to the building, Ren had used his wider frame to press Hux against the wall in the stairwell, his large hands sliding under Hux’s jacket as his too wet lips tried to pry his tongue down Hux’s throat. A bloodied lip and a few cries of pain later had Ren against the wall instead, a red welt forming on the side of his neck, as Hux’s teeth scraped at tendons. His hips desperately pushed into Hux’s hand as both their cocks slid along together. It had been quick.

Ren had implored him to come up to get clean, have a drink, and awkward word choices implied that perhaps he was looking for a second round. It was already late and Hux’s car was several blocks away. An opportunity to crash somewhere while continuing to gain Ren’s trust _and_  getting off again? It was an easy decision.

Until Ren fell asleep while Hux was in the bathroom. 

And Ren didn’t own a couch. 

So Hux had lain beside Ren on the bed, staring at the ceiling, recalling their evening. 

Ren had cooperated quite nicely, accepting Hux's words without hesitation. He still felt surprised, he didn’t expect an outsider to just believe him so easily, especially a Knight. Hux was spoiled by the bubble he had built for himself in this city. He knew everyone, everyone knew him, and then there were the ‘others’, the ones passing through. Saying that they were not to be trusted was an understatement. Ren wasn't too bad, really. Despite how irritating he was, he still seemed willing to listen to reason. It's not as though Hux was lying. He really did want a truce, his sanity depended on it. 

Hux had been telling Ren the truth. He couldn’t kill Ren. That was a mess that he was not prepared to deal with, but the more Ren pushed him, the more likely it would happen. Extending an olive branch, made sense. He could be the bigger person here. Besides, the man was attractive and he couldn’t deny enjoying some fresh blood in town, so to speak. It had been a while. 

Hux wasn’t sure when he had drifted off, but he knew he didn’t want to stay any longer.

He left the bedroom and walked to the kitchen, rifling through the drawers, trying to find a pen and paper, having to settle for a sharpie and a welcome brochure for the building.

> Call me  
>  206-571-0102

Hux recalled when Ren had left his phone number on that body a week ago. He had half a mind to find a tack and pin his number to Ren’s arm while he was sleeping. He stole two granola bars and a bottle of water, instead, for his walk of shame to his car. 

* * *

 

Hux sat sideways on a couch in the golden-hued lobby of the Piett, absently twirling his knife in his right hand. He’d taken a newspaper from Dex at the front desk, getting caught up on the workings of his city. It was still eating at him - Ren wasn't giving him straight answers about what he was doing. It wasn't some top secret thing, they were all criminals here. Hux was approached for sensitive jobs all the time, but he was no one’s pet. He could never align himself with one person. He needed the freedom to be the one in charge. He decided. But then, there was Ren absently following Snoke's orders. Deep down, Hux had hoped that the famed Knights weren't so brainless. 

One person deciding the fates of many? The Commandant had drilled into the Cadets that God killed indiscriminately, and so should they. It was about balance. Not letting one man become too powerful. That was how the Old Guard outlined it. 

Snoke seemed to be straying from that guideline. The targets were so random and yet, Hux couldn’t help but think they were all connected somehow. Especially if at least two had known Ren personally. He just needed Ren to admit it, to say that it all was Snoke’s plan, that they were all leading to… something.

It was maddening and it was happening in his city. He was spoiled. He normally knew everything. And this was infuriating. 

Ren called him on Wednesday and agreed to accompany him on assignment tonight, Friday, and agreed to wear something 'inconspicuous', as Hux put it. He checked his phone and saw it was almost twenty past five. Apparently, Knights didn't learn how to be punctual. 

He dropped his phone with a smack on his chest, moving his attention back to the newspaper. He checked for any coverage of that Sella girl that had drowned, but it seems it was old news now. No news about Tekka, Morgan must have cleaned everything quite spectacularly. Hux felt pure admiration for that man. Hux had tagged along on clean up jobs several times growing up. That had been one of the Commandant’s training exercises; all Cadets must spend time working each job in their community to foster an appreciation for each gear in their little killing machine. And Hux had completed those requirements a hundred times over before he had hit seventeen. A model Cadet and yet... 

Well, enough of those thoughts. The paper didn’t have anything new to report on Antilles, either. Still missing, still no indication of foul play, Mayor Organa still playing the pity card. If there was anything to learn about the game Ren was playing, he felt like it would be revealed through Antilles. That discussion seemed so personal. You don't just stab anyone in the chest with a broken lamp. 

His arm was tired from absently twirling his knife. Hux tried a quick flip trick to catch the point on his fingertip. The instant he tossed it up he knew it had too much force and the blade came down hard, a neat little slice instantly welling up with blood. He whispered a quiet, “Fuck,” and stared at his bloodied finger, watching as it welled up into a large bead, ready to spill over.

An overly large hand appeared over his shoulder and gripped his wrist tight. Hux stretched his neck backward until he could see an upside-down Ren. He felt his arm being tugged up, higher and higher, and he watched those pouting lips open slightly to suck the drop away from his fingertip. Blood and saliva collected in the corner of Ren’s mouth and he felt a warm tongue press into the cut. A shuddering breath came unbidden from Hux’s chest. It stung, but- 

Jesus, he needed to pull himself together.Hux twisted his body, dropping his feet back to the floor, and gently eased his arm out of the Knight’s grip.

“You’re thirty minutes late.”

“Twenty-seven.”

Hux gestured to the chair across from him, “Sit down, Ren.”

“I thought we were going somewhere.”

“You’ve already thrown off the schedule, we have to kill time now.”

Ren sat down a bit uneasily, his shoulders hunching, his feet turning in. Hux was not sure how to read the body language, whether Ren had a growth spurt at too young or too old of an age to warrant such unease. Ren shifted under the scrutiny.

“What are you wearing, Ren?” Hux could see it was torn jeans, _excruciatingly expensive_ torn jeans, with a grey and gold long sleeve shirt.

“You said inconspicuous and you’re wearing a bright blue suit,” Ren said, letting the full weight of his gaze rest on Hux.

“It depends on where you’re going. I am dressed for an evening out, you are dressed for finding your dealer on the Jersey shore.”

“You’re such a dick. Did you learn to lash out because Daddy never paid attention to you?”

He wasn't allowed to kill Ren. “I have questions.”

“You always do.”

“Why was Antilles public? He’s on your special list, am I correct?”

“It has literally been beaten into me to never answer any of these questions.”

Hux couldn’t stop a smirk. “There is no one here to beat you but me.”

Ren pursed his lips. “Is that an invitation?”

“Answer the question.”

“It needed to be done that day and I hadn’t landed in town until late. So, Snoke opened it,” Ren replied. “And you still were too late. Like I said, we didn't expect anyone to actually try it.”

Hux hummed in response, looking at the ground.

“If this is Honesty Hour, why do you sometimes use an alias?” Ren ventured.

“Is Kylo Ren your real name?”

“It’s not an alias, it _is_ my name now.”

“Alright.” Hux paused for a moment, thinking. “Some of my methods make others… uncomfortable. My reputation suffered for a while. I chose to create a few ways to escape.”

“But everyone knows that it’s really you.”

“They do and they don’t. You’re not supposed to ask questions, right? It becomes a game of denial at that point. Is the Commandant’s son as fucked up as we feared? His history looks clean, so let’s not dwell on the whispers too much.”

“What good is a reputation anyway in this job? We’re all murderers.”

“Most of us stay in one place, Ren. It wouldn't go well if everyone hated you. And it's beneficial to have for retirement, I suppose.”

“I'll never retire.”

Hux laughed. “Of course not. You seem the type to go on and on until you die spectacularly.”

Ren just quirked his lips.

Lovely. The Knight didn't even deny it. Snoke really was just using these people as cannon fodder. 

Hux took a moment to reevaluate his new accomplice. “Let’s go then.”

It was a bit like playing with fire and Hux hoped he wouldn't be consumed.

* * *

 

The line for Praxeum wrapped around the block. Beautiful creatures huddled together in the slight drizzle, their clothes becoming transparent, their hair wilting, the makeup running down their faces.

Hux walked up the line, admiring each face looking at him as he slowly licked the moisture from his lips, his breathing becoming heavy at the eyes that gazed back with lust. His chest tightened. His smile grew wider, his teeth felt sharper. He could almost feel the steam rolling off the body trailing behind him. They certainly made to make a very attractive sight.  Hux drank in the envy inside every pair of wet kohl-rimmed eyes, the intrigue behind fat drops of rain, infused with golden powder, falling from spiked hair.

At the front of the line, he grinned at the doorman, having to look down a few inches. Automatically the rope was opened for them and Hux turned to Ren and winked.

The room was utter chaos and absolutely deafening. The crowd radiated heat as they swayed to the music and their glistening bodies shifted through various shades of blue as the lights alternated. Darker blue lasers played across the room, lighting crystal chandeliers into dizzying kaleidoscopes while smoke rose up from vents in the flooring. A few women and men were dancing on pedestals and a DJ performed on an elevated stage at the back. Hux raised his head to spy on the upper levels, looking for something, a small frown tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Hux felt Ren’s shoulder bump against his and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. The Knight seemed overwhelmed and Hux turned to press his lips against the man’s ear, “I thought you preferred the direct approach? No sneaking around?” 

Ren made a face at him, shaking his head. Hux grabbed his hand and led him into the pressing bodies. The floor vibrated with each beat, lights blinded them as the moved, Hux’s grip tightened as they were jostled back and forth, the crowd jumping against them until Hux claimed a small opening and pulled Ren against him.

Ren leaned over to Hux’s ear and shouted, “I thought you had a target here?”

Hux moved his head to the side and took Ren’s bottom lip between his teeth, his hands sliding into dark brown locks. The surprise passed and Ren eagerly pressed his body forward, slotting their groins neatly against each other. Perfect. Hux’s hands slowly trailed down to Ren’s neck, to his broad shoulders that tapered so deliciously into a firm waist, before gripping Ren’s ass tightly and grinding their hips together, swaying to the beat. Ren broke the kiss to moan as his body flowed with the pulsing thrum around them, closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the hundreds surrounding him. Ren was giving in so easily. The satisfaction went straight to Hux's cock. 

The music grew and grew, the tempo building at an erratic pace, and Hux threw his arms over Ren’s shoulders as he pressed their foreheads together, grinding their hips without any inhibitions to the beat. They were jostled around by the crowd, each shove forcing them together in unexpected ways. 

The song had reached an impressive crescendo and Hux suddenly pulled away at the momentary stall in the music, biting his lip as he stared at Ren with hooded eyes as the sudden silence gave him a moment of clarity. Ren’s jaw was slack in surrender, and Hux wanted to gloat about how easily Ren had given in but what little of Hux's own composure fell away as soon as the bass dropped. At the sudden throbbing beat, heavy enough to feel his lungs strain against the vibrations, Hux became temptation in human form, his fingers combing through his damp and disheveled hair while his waist moved in teasing circles. He slackened his knees enough to thrust his groin up against Ren’s hip shamelessly. Hux slowly turned down, his face pointed towards the floor as his arms raised up towards the flashing lights, slowly rotating, his jacket lifted to offer a tiny pert ass. Hux knew exactly what he was doing. His body was a weapon and now he'd use it against Ren. 

The man couldn’t keep his hands to himself, pressing his fully hardened cock against Hux’s ass and rutting with the beat. His right arm encircled Hux’s waist, letting his hand occasionally drift down to give Hux more friction, his left arm sliding up from Hux’s navel and searching.

Hux’s legs almost gave out on him when Ren pinched harshly at his nipple, his head dropping back onto Ren’s shoulder, a groan only able to be felt against Ren’s neck. Ren knew what he was doing. 

Unwilling to lose any contact below the waist, Hux twisted his upper body, craning his neck to trap Ren’s earlobe with his teeth. There was a slight shudder between their bodies, each man finding the other’s weak points.

The music lightened and their hands became more eager to explore without the bass driving into their bones. Foreign brushes of warmth and screaming voices reminded them that they were not alone, that their obscene display was available to any lingering glance, but Hux lived for this. It had been too long since he had been able to enjoy himself. And having such a willing partner accompanying him? A partner who knew exactly who he was and what he was doing? The tempo was increasing and desperation started to flood his body. He pulled his head forward and roughly positioned Ren’s arms where he wanted them, one tightly circling his waist, the other across his chest, his fingers suggesting that Ren continue his attention on the other nipple.

The sirens in the music were deafening, his heart was pounding in his throat. Hux slid a hand behind him and boldly stroked Ren’s cock. The Knight nearly jumped away, bumping into the group behind them, his hands clamping on Hux’s wrist.

Hot air tickled Hux’s ear.

“No, I can’t,” a breathless voice keened. “I’m too close.”

Hux reached back and harshly gripped Ren’s hair, earning a soft cry as Ren clenched his eyes shut. Hux turned his head and traced a tongue across the pout.

“Let go, Ren,” Hux murmured. “Let go.”

Hesitant arms resumed their positions on Hux’s body, the music built again and again, the shrills becoming maddening, and tension choked the air. The bass dropped back in.

With renewed vigor, Hux pressed against the hard cock at his ass, his free arm reaching behind to slide into Ren’s back pocket, keeping them pressed together. They bounced with the beat, their knees moving in unison, the Knight moaning loud enough to hear. It was too fast, too much to keep up with, and Hux relished the feeling of Ren desperately rutting against him, the feeling of Ren’s hands struggling to continue their attention.

A steel grip crushed his hips and Ren’s forehead pressed into Hux’s shoulder with a choked cry.

“Jesus, Hux,” barely floated over the clamor. It was enough to make Hux bite his lip bloody, struggling to not come. 

Those strong arms again sought out their purpose, but Hux turned and held them tight. Ren was a disaster. His long hair was stuck to his face, a few strands in his mouth, his lips swollen and red, his eyes hazy, and his skin glistened in the blue lights. He was beautiful. 

The songs were transitioning and Hux rewarded him with a teasing kiss. “Go clean yourself up, the bathrooms are in the back to the right.”

“But what about-”

“Not yet,” Hux smiled. “I’ll be right here when you come back.”

With a frown, the Knight slowly pulled away and slipped through the crowd. 

Hux scanned the upstairs balcony again and then turned to scope the dance floor. Ten bodies to the left was a blond man watching the crowd. Hux pushed his damp hair back and stared unabashedly. The stranger met his eyes.  

Five minutes later, Hux easily spotted Ren standing at the fringe of the dance floor. His face was carefully held flat but Ren was still too expressive for his own good. It was a mix of surprise and… jealousy? That was an interesting development. Hux nodded to Ren, beckoning him to approach. A frown flickered for just a moment before Ren obliged. The blond was handsy as he danced with Hux, touching everywhere he could and had untucked Hux’s shirt. Ren stilled a few steps away.

Hux raised his eyebrows, looking for an explanation on Ren’s hesitance. The Knight just shook his head. With a shrug, Hux leaned down and whispered into the blond’s ear, the stranger’s eyes snapping open to stare at Ren. It was clear that this man had taken something, his eyes were almost black and moved erratically over Ren’s form. Hux lowered his head to suck harshly at the point between shoulder and neck. The blond raised an arm, beckoning to Ren, a smile spreading across his face. Ren was still unimpressed and looked at Hux. 

And Hux looked up. He dug his teeth sharply into the pliant flesh and stared unblinkingly at Ren. Ren had seen these eyes before. The blond’s smile suddenly wilted. The inviting eyes became terrified. The arm reached towards Ren begging to be caught. The stranger’s body wordlessly screamed for help.

Ren watched, fascinated. Hux shoved the man away and admired the dark spot growing on the man’s back as he tripped through the crowd. The matte grey knife was shiny and slick as Hux slid it back into his left sleeve.

He stepped up to Ren and pressed two fingers under Ren’s chin, raising his head up an inch. Hux appraised the Knight’s face for a moment before curling his fingers slightly to draw Ren into a chaste kiss.

“We’re done here.”

Hux grabbed Ren’s hand and led him out of the building, stopping a moment to hand a gold coin to the doorman.

* * *

 

Neither man spoke as they walked in the crisp air, too cold for summer. Thoughts raced through Hux’s mind as he experienced a mild panic, feeling a bit of performance anxiety. Had he gotten carried away? It felt good. It felt like before with that scum in the alleyway. But dragging Ren to a club, grinding against him to completion, disposing of a mark in front of him, it was all so intimate. He was overthinking this, right? 

Hux felt nothing but pure relief when Ren tugged him into the recess of a building, the back of his head smacking against the smooth stone. Ren’s large hands pressed eagerly at his half hard cock as Hux whispered a few curses into the night sky. Maybe it was okay. 

Large hands worked open his slacks with ease and Hux moaned as the hot, rough palms slipped back to grip his ass.

“Tell me you enjoyed it, Ren.”

Hux was thrilled at how quickly Ren knelt, although a bit disappointed, but then his cock was free and a mouth was sucking down as much as it could. This would count as a successful night. 

Ren’s enthusiasm was infectious; Ren bobbed his head down quickly to drag slowly up, swirling the head and placing wet, sucking kisses to the very tip.

“Fuck, Kylo, I don’t think I told you before how,” Hux choked. “How fantastic you are at this.”

Ren doubled his efforts, slight groans vibrating around Hux’s cock. It was becoming too much.

“Kylo, almost - ”  

Ren took Hux as deep as he could and started to swallow. It was too much. Hux hit his head against the wall as he screamed, easily announcing what was happening in the shadows to everyone within a few blocks.

Hux looked down into the smug face of Kylo Ren and smiled.

There is no way this arrangement is a bad idea.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahahahaha famous last words
> 
> UP NEXT: Don't trust anything I write here! But I can guarantee more dead people and more blood. Maybe we'll get our jealous muffin? Maybe the douchebag will arrive in town? I'm learning that I don't have to rush so much. Chill out. Be more like Eamon. He's happy. 
> 
> Want some music while you read this dance floor smut? [Check it out](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLMas3USFbA) I had this on repeat. 
> 
> Be sure to read [Sharp Like My Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7301146) by my friend [saltandlimes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes). It features a canon Hux having some inspirational dreams of my Eamon and turning into quite the delightful General. Let's just say the Resistance is fucked. 
> 
> \-----  
>  **ART FOR THIS CHAPTER:**
> 
> [Hux waiting for Ren](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/post/148219062096/) by [GenerallyHuxurious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious)  
>  [On the dance floor](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/post/150968295062/) by [The-Pudding-Is-A-Lie](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/) 

> 
> \-----  
> This fic's [Kylux AU Aesthetic post](http://sith-fedaykin.tumblr.com/post/142394149330/john-wick-assassin-kylux-au-killing-strangers)
> 
> Find me at my side blog [Huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES 2.0 - this chapter was very tricky to edit, i made most of my mistakes here, let's hope i did well <3 
> 
> Another side fic for this AU: [A Bitter Pill to Swallow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7715680), but be sure to read the tags as it was written for the [Kylux 33 Days of Guro (2016)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Kylux_33_Days_of_Guro). And I was blessed by [artyaourter](http://artyaourter.tumblr.com/) with some amazing art, ['One down, seven to go.'](http://artyaourter.tumblr.com/post/148904387731/), for the side fic, so please, give Arty all your love, it's beautiful.

* * *

 

Nearly five weeks ago, they made it back to the Piett from the club, a bit jubilant from the spectacle they had made inside and out. It all seemed so indistinct now, but Hux remembered standing in the lobby. He remembered seeing a genuine smile on Ren’s face. And he remembered following his impulse to kiss it. Ren’s smile fell and, for the first time in a very long time, Hux felt a bit confused and foolish. He just wanted to kiss a smile, it didn’t mean anything. Ren gave his excuses and left, but Hux stood by the door for a few long minutes, tasting his lip as he stared out the glass. It didn’t help that Mitaka was giving him an odd look from behind the desk. Now he had guilt as well. 

It had been quiet for a week until Hux saw a job he wanted to take, less public but still unusual, and he sent a message to Ren. He had shown up, _thankfully_ , but a bit subdued. It took nearly an hour until Ren warmed up again, telling tales of his exploits with the Knights. There was an exciting story where Ren had been on a job in New Jersey. He had been leading four other Knights and they had cleared out an entire gang. It seemed that Ren had quite a strategic mind, explaining the how and why for their infiltration, why they went in the door they did, how he chose the specifics for the other Knights based on their skills. Apparently, Ren wasn't a complete loss, maybe he just worked better as a team. Which is why this arrangement would be perfect. 

Naturally, Ren huffed in the middle of his story, things had gone wrong, and he had taken a machete to the thigh. Ren had rolled with the hit and the machete was quite dull, so it had bruised more than cut too terribly deep. Hux was still dutifully paying attention to his own job, but he found himself loving the way Ren told stories, loving his enthusiasm and the pattern of his voice. Ren seemed more the mercenary type and Hux had never been in a large-scale battle, the people he killed were always unaware of their fate until the last moment. Of course, there had been a few times where Hux had miscalculated or had to deal with a few gunning for him, but he’d hardly call that a battle. Nothing like what Ren was describing. For a moment, he was envious.  

A crowd gathering indicated the start of the job and Hux gave Ren binoculars to watch. For being a snipe, it was more fun than most; he needed to remove two targets at a signal. Looking through his sight, he could infer that there was some sort of meeting taking place behind the building. Hux recognized a few faces, but the criminal structure of Seattle held little interest to him.

At the reveal of a red book, two went down in less than a second and half the group went into a terrified frenzy, the others staying stoic and intimidating. It was possible that the sound of two men laughing drifted through the air to the group a block away. And Hux could only laugh harder at Ren because the Knight's laugh was low and dumb and Hux thought it was hilarious. Hux told him as much and Ren looked a little hurt at first before relaxing again, realizing that he had meant it in an endearing way. The look Hux received ignited an impulse to throw Ren down and... kiss him? Fuck him on the rooftop? But the other man had gotten up, headed for the door and beckoned for Hux to join him before he could even try. 

To say Hux was confused would be an understatement. What had happened to the man that had openly flirted with him over dead bodies? That sank to his knees in two different alleys? That willingly bent over a desk? That shoved a hand down his pants in a stairwell? That had rutted against him on a crowded dance floor? Why was Hux the one feeling unwanted? That wasn't how this was supposed to go. 

Hux wasn’t going to chase him. They always gave in eventually, he believed in that. But Hux didn’t dwell on the fact that no one had resisted him before. He didn’t dwell on the fact that he was being actively rebuffed. That wasn’t something that happened to Eamon Hux. 

Maybe Ren was just… shy? That had to be it.  

He certainly seemed that way when they had awkwardly run into each other again in the lobby of the Piett. Hux had on the verge of the horrible idea of propositioning Mitaka when Ren arrived and haltingly explaining that he had a new mission this upcoming Saturday evening. He had barely been able to ascertain the time and location before Ren had shuffled away. Luckily, the internet had provided more information about the job and, most importantly, the attire. Hux always appreciated the opportunity to wear clothes a bit more ostentatious and an art show was a perfect opportunity. He happily chose his black jacket with silver baroque-style studs adorning each shoulder. A perfect mix of style and unassuming. 

But that didn't prepare him for what he would see. Hux never imagined Kylo Ren inside a museum, actually taking the time to look at various artworks. In fact, Hux was actually spending more time staring at Ren's face, trying to catalog all the tiny expressions he made at each new exhibit. He was blatantly staring but he was gaining some useful data, trying to figure out what was going on in that head.

Ren was fighting himself, it seemed. Desperately trying to focus on the items in front of him while being simultaneously aware of the mission looming around them. It was time to cross another name off of Ren's list and Hux felt a bit apprehensive as well. He wanted to see Ren kill again. The intimacy, the fact that Ren was allowing him to be here, was creating a ball of nervous energy in his chest.

He had seen Ren kill in anger, he had seen him kill to annoy, he had seen him kill in haste. Would this be anything else? Ren already said that he didn't personally know this target, so Hux wondered how this would play out. Would Ren actually control himself to kill one man? Or would there be a massacre? Hux was not one for slaughtering bystanders and he wished he had more information. He didn’t like surprises.

The main reception was taking place in the grand hall of the museum, but Hux and Ren had been aimlessly wandering the exhibits for the past hour. While he usually found them boring, Hux was quite accustomed to attending such events and had already decimated most of the spinach quiche going around. At least their wandering spared them from attempting to socialize with the crowd.

They had moved to a dim room all to themselves, a forest made of crystal clear glass taking up most of the space. It was quite beautiful, seeing trees seemingly made from ice. And for the fiftieth time that evening, Hux looked at Ren. He admitted that Ren looked quite lovely, far better attire than what he had seen the man wear before. Despite being all in black, the differing fabrics kept it from blending together. A crisp black shirt buttoned up to the tiny silver details at the collar, no tie, a fine wool jacket complemented with satin lapels, all tailored in a way that exaggerated the difference between shoulder and waist. There wasn't much anyway, Ren was built like a tree trunk. But it hadn’t been often that Hux had ‘arm candy’ joining him at an event. Ren really cleaned up well and Hux had told him as much, enjoying the diverted look and slight blush. He appreciated the attempt at a reciprocating compliment, despite Ren stumbling over it. Hux wondered how long it would take for Ren to open up again tonight.

And Ren certainly seemed quite preoccupied. The conversation was slow and directed, only discussing mundane things like the weather. Ren complained about the rain. Everyone always did. 

“I love it.”

“You would,” Ren scoffed.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Hux said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“You just seem the kind of person who likes cold and gloomy,” Ren said. “You don’t really have thunderstorms out here, though.”

“No, not often, but the downpours can be quite awesome.”

Ren’s head snapped over to scrutinize him. "Your accent slips sometimes." 

Hux shifted uncomfortably. 

“It’s very subtle… but it's your A's.”

“You know where my father was from.”

“Ireland?”

“I was around 9 when I moved here with my father,” Hux answered, frowning.

“What happened to your mother?”

“How’s your mother, Ren?” Hux replied, coldly. 

Ren shut down again. Good. This was not the conversation Hux wanted to be having. He didn’t discuss family. With anyone.

They had loitered on to the last piece in the featured exhibit, a spiraling tower of gold-flecked glass, when Hux heard footsteps approaching. It was the man of the hour. Caluan Ematt was an older man with long white hair and an unkempt beard, his suit a bit disheveled. Hux instantly liked him.

He approached Ren first, initiating a handshake. “Thank you so much for attending, I’m Caluan.”

Hux looked at Ren, preparing himself for the shitshow that was about to begin, knowing how volatile the Knight tended to act.

“Ben,” Ren said, vigorously shaking the man’s hand. “I love your work, it reminds me of a young Chihuly.”

Ematt chuckled. “But I’m already so old! I don’t think I have enough years left to make it into my prime at that rate!”

Ren smiled and winked. “If anything, you should be proud of having such energy at your age!”

Ematt laughed even harder. “Very true! My work certainly keeps me young!” Hux was dumbfounded. Ren was actually… _charming_.

Ematt turned expectantly and Hux extended his hand. “Eamon Hux, a pleasure to meet you.” Hux felt Ren’s stare, most likely because he used his actual name, unlike the bland 'Ben'. The least Ren could do was be more creative than changing one letter. 

“Hux? Any relation to Brendol Hux?”

“My father.”

Ematt nodded appreciatively. “Your father was a great man, I actually worked with him a few times in past, designing a few things around the city.”

“Oh, I know, I’m quite fond of your work at the Arboretum. I actually have one of your original sketches displayed in my living room.”

“Do you really? I’m flattered!”

“Well, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see this show, knowing your history.” 

“Well, now I’m honored to have you here! Let me know if you have any spaces for an installation, will you?” Ematt joked.

Hux smiled. “Absolutely.”

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, gentlemen.” And Ematt was gone.

“When are you killing him, again?”

Ren turned, hissing, “ _Later!_ ” like they were going to be found out.

“When later? Shouldn't you have beaten him with a queue pole or something by now?”

“ _Jesus_ , Hux, after the show is over.”

“Then why are we here now? This isn't your style.”

“I just thought,” Ren stammered, “maybe you would like…”

Ren trailed off and Hux raised a brow when Ren turned away.

“You just seemed like you'd like these sort of things,” Ren finished.

Hux blinked, silent for a moment, not thinking of the implications.

“You’re right, I do.” It wasn't a complete lie. 

* * *

 

The party was dying and Ematt was nowhere to be found, but Ren stayed anxious, starting to pace back and forth in the long hallway where they had hidden away.

Hux sat on the floor, his arms resting on his raised knees, and checked the time on his phone. “Is it later yet?”

“Since when have you been impatient?” Ren snapped.

“Normally I know what’s going on.”

“I have a time and a place and other criteria.”

“And were you ever planning on sharing that information?”

“You didn’t share anything with me the last two times,” Ren pointed out, gesturing wildly as he continued to pace. “Especially at the club. _Fuck_ , you had sex with me on the dance floor and then you suddenly stabbed a guy.”

“Did you like it?”

That made Ren freeze. “Like what?”

“Did you like what I did to you? Out on the dance floor? Where everyone could see what we were doing? _What_ I was doing to you?” Hux had firmly captured Ren’s attention. “Did you like how I touched you? Did you like my mouth on your skin?”

Hux kept his face stoic, only letting the heat into his eyes, eager to turn the tables on the Knight. To break him from his odd resistance to Hux’s advances.

Ren flickered through too many emotions for Hux to read, opening his mouth to speak when the power switched over to the security lights, everything casting eerie shadows in the sparsely lit hall.

“That’s our cue,” Ren said, extending a hand to help Hux up. Not willing to let the topic die, Hux slid into Ren’s personal space, their bodies almost touching. Ren’s mouth was so plump and accessible, a perk of roughly being the same height, and Hux repressed a tiny desperate noise in the back of his throat. If Ren wanted him, he was going to have to do it himself.

Hux slid past, bumping shoulders. “Where are we going?”

Ren led the way, not bothering to check if Hux was following. “The hot shop in the cone. Ematt is in there when he really shouldn’t be, drinking and playing with molten glass.”

Ren’s voice had an apprehensive tone that interested Hux, but he found his attention drawn more to the image of every way someone could die in a room like that. So many options. 

“Is this supposed to be an accident?” he asked.

“Yes.”

They arrived at the door to the upper levels of the shop, the entrance to the minimal stadium seating. Both men peered in through the door’s window. Ematt was nursing a glass of something dark, a mostly full bottle resting on the table to join it. He was by himself, toying with something clearly molten on a table, and despite knowing that Ematt was obviously quite skilled at his craft, Hux couldn’t help but think that screwing around in there late at night by yourself was a horrible idea. Especially with the door to the furnace wide open. But that was the point. Hux was curious how Ren would follow through.

Ren, the man who was taking even breaths and beginning to drip sweat. It was admittedly subtle, but it was Hux’s job to notice.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Ren said, obviously not fine.

“Do you always freak out like this before you kill someone?”

“I’m not freaking out!”

“Are you lying to me or yourself?”

“Stop asking me questions!”

Hux paused, watching the mess of a man next to him. It was obvious he was rattled and Hux couldn’t help but push. “Fucking hurry up, then.”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

“If you would just go do your job, you wouldn’t be stuck next to me.”

Ren whispered out a curse before opening the door, silently sliding inside. Hux peered through the window, Ren was boldly walking down the steps, heading straight for Ematt with no intention of being stealthy. For a moment, Hux was struck by the brashness. It was another thing Hux very rarely had the opportunity to do, needing to strike close and quick instead of parading down an invisible battlefield.

Ematt still had yet to notice Ren’s approach, too absorbed in drink and fire. Hux felt his anticipation rising, eager to see this embodiment of brute force kill again. Without pissing him off at the same time. A true miracle. 

Ren had made it down to the workshop floor, eyeing his target before glancing up at Hux at the door. The Knight was hesitating. Did he want a thumbs up or something? Hux continued to scowl.

Ren seemed to be contemplating his next move, taking inventory of all the tools spread out over the tables. But, the Knight had said that this was supposed to look like an accident and there was only one way that Hux could see this going.

Hux slipped into the room as well, flowing down the stairs to reach the floor. This time, Ren’s expression clearly stated how much he didn’t want to do this. But Hux could only stare back, unable to give Ren much more than his physical presence in the room. It wasn't his job. 

Ematt had been humming a song, Hux realized. The man was happily working, his back to his killers the whole time. Suddenly, this didn't feel very fun anymore.

Ren moved closer.

Hux was relieved that Ren had enough presence of mind to slam Ematt’s head into the top lip of the furnace door, the trauma aiding the disguise of it all being an accident. Completely stunned, the older man was unable to react as he went into the burning coals. Death was almost instant, a mercy.

Hux couldn’t look away. He’d never killed someone like this before. It felt so personal. He’d killed many in far more brutal ways, but they had been combatants, aggressors, not some wizened old artist with a kind smile.

What is Snoke making Ren do?

Ren.

Where’s Ren? Hux looked around the room and found it empty.

Hux stepped forwards and took a large gulp of whiskey, apparently, from Ematt’s glass before pouring the rest on the ground at the man’s feet and tossing the glass in the flames.

That was it, then. It was starting to smell. 

He found Ren outside the cone, pacing back and forth in the cold night air, his lips moving as he gestured vaguely at nothing. The closer he came the more words he was able to pick out, until he stopped a few feet away.

“- expected but it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be but it was still awful and he knows, _he knows_ , but that’s why he did it, and I’m supposed to trust him but I really don’t want to, not after this, this was awful, why did he do this to me, why did I still go through with it, I don’t feel better, _I feel worse_ , this was the worst thing he could ask of me, he knows I can’t do it, I don’t feel stronger, I feel worse this didn’t free me of -”

“Ren?”

Ren looked up briefly before continuing to pace, beginning to laugh nervously. Hux was at a complete loss for what to do in the situation. He didn’t sign up for this.

“Do you have a ride?”

Ren stopped suddenly, like a deer in headlights. “What?”

“Did you drive here? Do you have a car?” Hux spoke slowly.

“Uh, no, I- I took a cab.” Ren’s eyes were still wide, trying to discern why Hux was asking this question.

Hux nodded over his shoulder, beckoning. “Come on, then.”

Ren continued to stare and Hux grew more irritated at whatever _this_ was

“Look, you can stay here and have your little… crisis, or we can both get out of here. Either way, I’m going home.”

“What about my apartment?”

“Look, Ren, I like you and all, but it’s midnight and I can either drive an hour west to my house or drive an hour east to your apartment and then drive two more back to my house,” Hux said, gesturing in either direction. “You’re welcome to stay at my place tonight. You can go home tomorrow. I promise not to kidnap you. Scout's honor.”

Ren blinked and Hux hoped the information was sinking in. 

"You were a Boy Scout?"

"Does it matter?" 

“Yeah… okay, let’s go,” Ren mumbled, still looking disoriented.

Hux sighed tiredly and approached Ren, sliding his right arm into Ren’s left and pulled him along down the street.

* * *

 

“I like your car.”

“Thank you.”

This was the fifth awkward silence and they hadn’t even made it over the Tacoma Narrows Bridge.

Ten minutes later, Hux tried.

“So, I haven’t seen a lot of you lately.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Really? Picking up odd jobs or something?” Even though we agreed to work together?

“No, no jobs, just… busy.” 

“Redecorating your apartment? Volunteering at Habitat for Humanity? Binge drinking?” Hux partially regretted his harsh words, but Ren was also irritating him with his reluctance.

It surprised him when Ren laughed. “No, nothing that important, I suppose. I just tend to lay low while I wait for new orders.”

“You mean Snoke doesn’t personally call to read you a bedtime story each night?” Ren didn’t seem to find this as amusing but Hux didn’t care at this point.

“No, he just lets me know when I get the assignment and then I prepare from there.”

“How is that melted bastard?”

“Snoke told me a lot of things about you, actually.”

Hux kept his voice even. “All good things, I’m sure.”

“It seems you’re just as crazy as the rumors said,” Ren said, looking out the window. “And you have a habit of fucking people like me, the ones temporarily here on business.”

Hux flicked his eyes over to his passenger. “Besides being utterly disgusted with him knowing anything about my sex life, what's your problem? Disappointed you’re not the first?”

An uncomfortable silence drug on over long minutes. Hux didn’t bother trying to decipher Ren’s mood. Being able to read people meant nothing when Ren could flash seven emotions in a few seconds before locking down again. 

Hux sighed. “I am under no illusions about my ‘craziness’, as you call it. I have my proclivities but I have control. As for my extracurriculars?” Hux paused to clear his throat. “My interests only go as far as enjoying myself, nothing more. I have no desire for relationships. You’re here now, you’re attractive, and when you finish and move on to your next assignment… that’s it. I’m not toying with anyone. I’m not… interested in more, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Hux laughed a little to himself. “That’s insane to even think about.”

He turned again to take in Ren’s body language. The Knight was slightly slumped in his seat, still staring out the window, his forehead resting on the glass, leaving a greasy print on the surface.

Hux sighed and turned back to the road. This was going to be a long remaining forty-five minutes.

* * *

 

The property was fairly unassuming from the street, merely a short sloping driveway into a garage. The main house was still below, perched on a small cliff overlooking the Puget Sound. Hux pulled into the garage, falling into an easy routine despite having a guest. They exited out the side door of the garage, Ren waiting a few steps down on the deck while Hux locked the garage behind him and opened the front door. A few lamps turned on automatically, revealing the layout.

The house was beautiful and secluded, large windows taking up the back wall, the small entranceway open to the rest of the house below, pale wooden stairs leading down to a living room and kitchen. Hux dropped his keys into a bowl on the side table and started to unfasten more buttons on his shirt.

He stopped short for a moment, seeing Ren's reflection in the mirror by the door and it was suddenly very domestic. He desperately wanted to shift the mood to something else. He took a few steps closer to the other man, tossing his jacket on a small bench, not bothering to hide the hunger in his eyes.

“Do you take all your conquests here?” 

The question halted Hux in his tracks. “Uh, no. You’re actually the first.”

Ren’s brows knitted. “Look, Hux, I don't really think -”

Hux slid his hands under those ridiculous ears and into the soft brown hair and started a slow and wet kiss. Ren responded with enthusiasm, stepping his body closer to frame their hips.

But strong hands clamped onto Hux’s wrists, lips tearing away from his. “I don't think this is a good idea anymore, Hux.”

Hux shoved Ren away, doing nothing to disguise his irritation. “Fine. There’s a room for you down-”

Ren surged forward, more insistent, more force, more tongue, driving Hux into the wall. Ren moaned, his hands moving to pull Hux's hips back towards him, their bodies sliding together. Hux could feel Ren's arousal against his hip, digging painfully into his body. With a soft grunt, Hux flipped them and grabbed Ren’s hands to trap them against the wall, Hux's mouth moving to trace the slope of Ren's jaw, sucking at the spot below his ear. Ren’s whole body shuddered and Hux smiled, closing his eyes to the sensations.

Pain flooded the right side of his face, Ren flipped him so suddenly, the Knight’s hard cock pressing into his ass as he was pinned against the wall, his arms wrenched behind him in a bruising grip.

“Ren, you’re giving me some mixed messages,” Hux mumbled against the wall, trying to maintain some hint of control even as his body was singing to submit.

“Fuck you, Hux,” Ren’s mouth was at his ear, biting into the lobe, the shell. “Fuck you and your willpower.”

Hux took a shuddering breath as Ren’s mouth traveled down his neck. “What? Disappointed I haven't been throwing myself at you?” Ren nuzzled into the collar of Hux’s shirt, biting too hard as he thrust forcefully into Hux’s ass.

“Oh god, you have!” Hux chuckled in spite of his position. “Ren, I could fuck anyone I want, why do you think I’d hold out just for you?”

“You have, though,” Ren whispered into his ear, his skin prickling from the sensation. “Don’t try to play hard to get now. I know what you really want. What you can’t stop thinking about. What you want me to do.”

“Really? Care to enlighten me?”

One large hand freed itself from the grip around Hux’s arms to slide forward to Hux’s cock, roughly stroking through the layers of clothes. Hux moaned at the contact, mildly twisting at Ren’s hold, but it was just for show.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Ren’s hand was more insistent, traveling up to unbuckle Hux’s belt. “Quit lying. I am very well aware that you could kick my ass if I did anything you didn’t want. So, now I want to hear you say it.”  

Fuck, Hux wanted this. He knew he had wanted this from the moment he saw Ren beat a man’s face to a pulp. Hux wanted to lose control just once and Ren could be the one to deliver. And it seemed that Ren wanted it as well. The hand on his cock, the grip bruising his wrists, the strength keeping him pinned, the mouth at his ear -  

“Fuck me,” Hux moaned, almost begging.

Ren’s enthusiasm turned to an inferno, Hux forcibly flipped once more, his yelp silenced by Ren’s demanding mouth. Urgent hands started to press down his pants before they had been fully unzipped, settling for untucking his shirt to rub against the bare skin of his back. Hux hummed in a pleasured amusement, working Ren’s jacket off his shoulders and beginning to unbutton the shirt, his neck craning up to capture Ren’s ear in his mouth. He could feel the man’s knees buckle at the attention and he sucked harder. Ren’s hands became more demanding in response, his hips grinding against Hux in a wonderful way, and finally giving up on Hux’s buttons halfway through and ripping the rest of the shirt open.

Hux opened his mouth to chastise the overgrown idiot, but Ren was already tugging Hux’s undershirt over his head, a mouth dropping down to his collarbone instantly. He could feel his cock begin to leak, anticipating the beautiful brutality he was sure to experience soon, but _there were still so many clothes in the way._

Hux shoved Ren away just enough to grab his arm and pull him to his bedroom, conveniently located on this level. Hux flipped on a light and began to remove his shoes, too eager to notice how he was scuffing them up, trying to get them off without the use of his hands. His hands had better things to do, like finish removing Ren’s shirt, like sliding his belt out with a snap, like unzipping Ren’s pants, like pushing down black boxers so he could take Ren’s hard cock in his hand.

It was in those brief flashes that Hux felt his eyes drawn to two features. Ren had some sort of large tattoo on his back and there was a terrible scar on the inside of his left forearm. It was a mess of healed tissue and he couldn’t see any marks from pins or staples or stitches. It had been bad and it looked like it had been left to heal as naturally as possible. Ren felt his stare and twisted his arm to hide it. Impulse overtook him and he grabbed the arm, his mouth on the skin, moaning into it as he traced it with his lips. This wound would have killed him, but somehow... Ren stilled and his eyes were glassy, watching Hux worship the scar, his lips parted slightly to allow a few harsh exhales. Hux saw those brown eyes blow wide and dark, a deep rumbling groan escaping before Ren licked into Hux’s mouth again, the scarred arm grabbing Hux’s wrist to direct attention to Ren’s cock.

Eager was not strong enough a word for how Hux felt about finally getting to play with a cock of that girth. It would sting tomorrow, but it would be worth it. Finally relieved of their clothes, Hux pulled away just long enough to reach for the side table drawer, searching its contents for a moment before running to the bathroom. A sigh of relief sounded as Hux pressed a full bottle of lube into Ren’s hand, crawling to the center of the bed before arching a brow playfully.

“Well? Are you going to fuck me?”

Ren smiled, crawling on his knees before sliding next to Hux’s body, pressing soft kisses against his lips as he worked open the bottle. A warm hand trailed from top to bottom of Hux’s cock, rolling his balls, before prying his legs apart. The hand disappeared for a moment before returning cold, fingers pressing into the thin skin, getting it wet and ready. Hux arched a little, overwhelmed by the mix of cold and pressure. He sought out Ren’s neck and sucked a mark, his teeth lightly grazing the skin. The hand alternated between appearing and disappearing, each time cold and wet and insistent. It was driving Hux mad. He bit down harder than he intended, but it was enough to force Ren to finally press in, Hux moaning into Ren’s skin.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Ren gasped, trying to focus on working one finger inside despite Hux’s distractions. 

Hux dislodged his mouth from Ren’s neck. “You're welcome.”

Ren’s moan was so deep and vulgar, barely able to edge out a few more profanities. 

Hux bit his lip, pressing down on the sole digit, willing it deeper. “Just hurry.”

Ren licked his lips, watching as Hux’s body writhed below him. “I'm doing this my way.”

“Then enlighten me. I don't do this often so it better be worth it.”

“So, this is a special honor then?” Ren teased in more ways than one, beginning to press a second finger against Hux’s hole.

Hux’s eyes snapped open at the pressure and he gripped Ren’s shoulders, a filthy smile stretching across his face, “You have no idea.”

Ren’s mouth met his, devouring the sweet sounds Hux made as two fingers gently lubricated his muscles, loosening them, the sensitive skin almost burning from the attention. The tenderness was killing him.

“Damnit, Ren, just fuck me!” Hux didn’t care if he looked desperate, he was desperate. He wanted Ren to hold him down and take what he wanted from his body. This was torture.

“No, I’m going to work you open slowly,” Ren said, making Hux whimper. “My cock is going to slide home in one - smooth - push.”

Hux could only moan his approval, arching his body into Ren’s wide frame, his eyes clenched shut. Okay, so it was beautiful torture and Hux gripped the sheets to center himself. A mouth was sucking on his nipple and his cock jumped hard enough he was afraid he’d come. Quick laps of a warm tongue distracted him from the fingers withdrawing, from the sound of a plastic cap, from the cold wet of three fingers gently pushing in.

“I’m going to die if you don’t fuck me right now.”

The vibrations of a low laugh tickled the sensitive skin of his chest, Ren’s head tilting up to show an amused grin. “You’re not going to die.” Ren twisted his fingers and Hux dug his nails into Ren’s lower back in retaliation.

“You’re testing my patience.”

“You certainly have a pitiful amount then-” Ren was cut off by Hux harshly pulling Ren’s hand out of him, followed by a firm grip on the other man’s cock, guiding it to Hux’s entrance.

“Now,” Hux said, with a trace of unspoken threat.

A large hand slid up the side of his head, fingernails scraping against his scalp, before everything went white, the fingers clenching as his head was pulled to the side. Hux’s grip went slack and he cried out, a sound that he hadn’t heard himself make before. Pained, yes, but the overwhelming need would be impossible for Ren to ignore.

The fingers slackened for a moment before tugging at his hair and Hux made the noise again. Ren chuckled and Hux knew he’d been found out.

His head was pulled to the side, his neck exposed to a hot breath and sharp teeth, as Ren fully climbed on top of him, hooking Hux's leg over his free arm and beginning to press his cock against Hux’s hole.

They moaned together, Ren sliding in as smoothly as he’d claimed he would. The sensation was overwhelming and Hux tried to get his bearings but Ren kept moving, rolling his hips immediately, pressing down and in before dragging up and out. It was perfect and steady and obscene and Hux tried to swallow between the noises he made, starting to pant, his orange hair falling over his face.

“Fuck, you feel fantastic,” Ren huffed. “So warm, so perfect.” Ren’s grip in his hair periodically loosened and tightened, signaling how deeply Ren was losing himself in sensations and Hux loved the unpredictability. He turned his face into the arm holding his hair, the scarred arm, and he nuzzled and licked it again, purposefully stimulating the sensitive skin. Ren’s grip tightened more and Hux bit at the warm flesh, moaning as he slid against the sheets with each thrust.

“Harder, Kylo, harder.” Hux wasn’t sure if he was talking about the hand in his hair or the cock dragging in and out of him, but Ren increased both. His neck was beginning to cramp from the unnatural angle but he couldn’t care anymore when Ren hit a perfect spot inside him a few times, coaxing a loud gasp from his lungs. “Fuck, yes, right there.”

Ren’s thrusts took on a jarring quality, Hux’s whole body shifting with each push, and he dug both of his heels into the back of Ren’s thighs, his hands pulling at Ren’s hips to help each hit. Finally, Ren started to visibly crumble, the left hand in Hux’s hair was erratic, his right arm was trembling with fatigue, his head rested against Hux’s shoulder, dark hair tickling Hux’s nose. But the noises Ren made. It was a constant stream of soft mumbles, Hux was able to decipher praises intermixed with profanity.

It was true, Hux wanted to be fucked. He wanted to fall apart and beg and moan. There was no shame in that. If he was going to get the sex he wanted, needed, deserved, he would praise the partner that gave it to him. He knew what he wanted. But seeing Ren fall apart, that was the real treat. This large, confusing, nuanced man-child that arrived in town to wreck Hux’s life, it was incredibly satisfying to wreck him in return.

Sex could be about power, but it could also be about a partnership. Both giving and taking and ending up with everything they wanted. Ren dragged against Hux’s prostate again and again and Hux felt a brief pang of sorrow. He was going to miss this when Ren left.

"I’m s-so close, almost,” Ren grunted out, stuttering his words instead of his pace.  

Hux took his own cock in hand, twisting and tugging, “Kylo, hit it again, fuck me.”

Ren dropped flat against Hux’s body, both his arms folding down to tuck under and grab at Hux’s shoulders. He felt Ren’s biceps pulling to aide his hips, he felt Ren’s muscular stomach contract and drag against Hux’s hand and cock. Ren slammed in again and again, managing to find that spot inside him, and when Hux tensed, arching his back, his mouth open in a wordless cry, he wasn’t sure what had tipped him over the edge, only that he was coming and coming and his thoughts could only manage a single gasped “Kylo.”

Hux came down, satisfied groans helping to encourage Ren as he rocked against him, the grip on his shoulders becoming painful until Ren released as well, Hux feeling the hot wetness inside him. His hands searched out for Ren’s hair, pulling the man’s face to his, running his nose against the other’s, nuzzling as he gathered his breath, before sucking those flushed, pouting lips between his teeth.

He hadn’t been fucked in so long and in this moment Hux hoped that Ren didn’t ask him anything because he would sell his soul to do that again. Ren had already discovered his love of hairpulling, it would be too much to exploit Hux’s post-sex agreeableness. Ren pulled away with a pleased smile, a hint of deviousness in his eyes like he had come out of this with the upper hand. Hux matched his smile because he had gotten exactly what he had wanted.

Hux surged up again, sucking at Ren’s lips like he couldn’t get enough of them, before drawing away. “Shower?”

“Yeah,” Ren replied, his lips twitching into a full grin.

Ren shakily rose off, his body flopping beside Hux with an exaggerated moan, before delicately sliding off the bed, trying to not drip any of the mess on the sheets. Hux appreciated it, but as he tried to move his own unsteady legs, come flowing out with each labored movement, he gave up on cleanliness and slowly shifted his body to the edge of the bed. With a needed groan, he forced his sore muscles into action, sitting up and then standing. He didn’t feel any actual pain, thanks to Ren’s torturous preparations, but he felt dizzy. Mustering up all his strength, he walked to the bathroom, beckoning Ren to follow as he started the water in the over-large shower, complete with tiled seats, and filled a glass from the sink to drink, offering it to Ren a moment later.

He took a moment to admire the thick body from a distance, Ren’s shoulders and pectorals were an obscene size compared to his own, but it was so delightful. He imagined those arms holding him up again, but this time Ren fucked him against the wall. Absolutely delightful. Hux took the glass from Ren and threw him another satisfied smile.

But Ren was suddenly vacant, like he had shut down again, and this only contributed to Hux’s rapidly developing case of whiplash. He could see it in Ren’s eyes. Hux blinked away his confusion and annoyance and stepped into the shower, uncaring if Ren bothered to follow him in. He closed his eyes when the water hit him, his hands trailing his body, rinsing the mess from between his legs and his stomach.

They showered in silence, both taking turns, as Hux struggled with finding a course of action. What the hell is Ren's deal?  

“Do you regret it?” He couldn’t help but ask, lathering his body as casually as he could.

Ren’s eyes flicked over Hux’s body, most likely processing the absurdity of the situation more readily.  

“No, no… I’m just… thinking.”

With no other distractions and Ren literally bare before him, Hux could see the regret, the anxiety, plainly on the Knight’s features. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t sting. This whole affair was getting more complicated each day and Hux ached for the simplicity of a few good fucks without an emotional catastrophe named Ren attached to it.

Hux gestured, “Your scar? What happened there?” Earlier, Hux had pressed his mouth against it, tracing it with his tongue, but now even touching it casually with his fingers seemed far too brazen.

Ren raised both of his arms, displaying his inner forearms side-by-side. The contrast was sharp, Ren’s right arm was smooth and muscular, the left had a mangled scar running down almost to the elbow and looked smaller, the muscle tone diminished.

“Did you know that there is a vestigial muscle here?” Ren was flexing his wrists, bringing his thumb and little fingers together. His right arm showed a tendon flexing under the skin, but his left was motionless. “I had one there once.”

Hux looked between Ren’s arms and his eyes, trying to discern if he should inquire further. But Ren had lowered his arms and turned back into the water. Hux sighed, realizing that this would probably be a horrible time to ask about the large tattoo on Ren’s back as well.

Now that he had adequate lighting and time, he saw how it nearly spread from shoulder to shoulder, a gothic font that would be expected with Latin words, but the ink was artfully splattered and diffused, giving it a more modern touch. _Eum interfeci_ , it said, and Hux filed that away for researching later. He wanted to touch it, but this evening was just getting more and more awkward. Perhaps showering together had been a horrible idea. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t think clearly after a good fuck.

But god, it hadn’t just been good, it had been perfect. Hux struggled with his composure as Ren stepped aside to offer the water, trying to maintain the business-like approach to this whole situation, trying to make sure his cock stayed flaccid. He showered a bit faster than usual.

Stepping out, Hux handed Ren a towel and thoroughly dried himself off, making a point to not look at Ren in the bright lights. His mind was screaming, trying to find the source of his sudden bashfulness, but he knew it was Ren. Ren who had been shutting down for the past few minutes, the past few hours, the past few weeks. It irked him to know that Ren had such a hold on his emotions.

“I assume you’d like some clothes?” Hux asked, trying and failing to be light-hearted.

Ren merely nodded.

Hux hung his towel up before walking through his room to the closet, his hand pushing back his damp hair, his nakedness amplified by the mirrors covering his closet doors. He saw the reflection of Ren behind him, his eyes clearing on Hux’s form, his ass. At least that was something. 

He grabbed a pair of black and gold sweatpants and tossed them, “The length should be fine, but they may be a little tight. You’re a lot… thicker than me.” Hux hoped Ren wouldn’t take that as an insult and was treated with a small smile. 

Hux slipped on a pair of boxer-briefs while Ren put on the pants, not too tight in the waist but they certainly hugged his ass, and Hux was treated to a million different angles of it in the reflections of the mirrors.

“Um, there’s a guest room downstairs, if you’d rather…?”

“Yeah, sure.” Ren’s voice sounded pained, ripped from his chest. Hux grimaced and led the way down two floors, only clad in his blue underwear, feeling more confident in his ability to distract the other man, as he gathered his strewn-about clothes. Hux was slighter and less impressive than Ren, but it was still just as much of a weapon. And using it on Ren had been and continued to be incredibly satisfying. 

There was a room on the far bottom corner of the house with doors leading out to the porch, painted a rich red color, and Hux oriented Ren with the bathroom and other amenities.

The Knight pushed the bed covers away to slide into the cool sheets, leaning over to plug his phone into a charger. Hux still lingered in the doorway, leaning his weight on the door frame, watching the man with an impassive expression.

“You don’t like killing, do you?”

Ren took a deep breath and stared out the window, barely making out the Seattle skyline over the lamps reflecting against the glass.

“It’s not that, it’s just… sometimes, it scares me. Deep down, I don’t really want to hurt anyone. But some people deserve it.” Ren lowered his head to rest against his hand. "My body was built for this. It _wants_ to break things, break people. I _want_ to do it. I like how easy it is. I just wish there wasn’t this small part of me telling me to stop. To go home? Wherever that is. It’s like I’m being pulled in two different directions.”

Ren raised his head and looked Hux in the eyes. “I’m envious of you. You don’t have this conflict inside of you. You know who you are.” Ren laughed quietly. “You may be a total dick, but it’s nice being around you. It makes me forget about the guilt.”

Hux pushed back up, looking at the floor for a few beats, before meeting Ren's eyes again.  

“Good night, Kylo.” 

The door shut with a quiet click.

A low voice whispered, “Good night, Eamon.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is an angsty and violent little shit. That’s canon, folks. And let’s talk about how Hux’s idea of dealing with a shitty situation is to run away and ignore it. That’s not quite canon, but canon Hux hasn’t had a moment to relax in his life, poor thing. 
> 
> UP NEXT: who even knows anymore? I mean, i do, i have an entire wall of plot post it notes, but now we are hanging out right at the top of the hill. Are you guys tall enough for this roller coaster? Did you wear platform shoes? Be honest. Safety reasons and all that. 
> 
> \-----  
>  **Fic art:**
> 
> [A White Suit Night](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/post/149193283901/) by [sigalawin](http://sigalawin.tumblr.com/) 

> 
> \-----  
> This fic's [Kylux AU Aesthetic post](http://sith-fedaykin.tumblr.com/post/142394149330/john-wick-assassin-kylux-au-killing-strangers)
> 
> Find me at my side blog [Huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 2.0 - just another reminder that omg this is a Pre-Armitage Day fic 
> 
> So much love to [saltandlimes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes) for beta'ing this chapter <3 you rock
> 
> As always, love to [Jakathine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine) for being awesome and to [GenerallyHuxurious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious), who at this point own 49% of stock in Eamon Hux .

* * *

 

It had taken almost two hours to fall asleep, the night replaying over and over again. Ren’s hot and cold attitude mixed with the small glimpses of vulnerability made him angry. He wasn’t responsible for Ren’s well-being and if Ren wanted to sulk about life, that was fine, but he didn’t need to drag Hux into it as well. He didn't need his own guilt and his own hidden desires slipping in again. He'd thoroughly buried them long ago. 

Even still, if Ren was actually trying to open up, Hux felt the urge to respond in kind. It had been so long since he’d had something like that.

And then Ren would leave Seattle. That was a good thing. It had to be. He could share parts of himself and not worry about being fucked over. Hux could get that taste of a connection to satiate himself. And then it would be done. No strings attached. Simple. Easy. 

His eyes shot open to focus on the clock, just a little past eight o’clock in the morning. The barely two hours of sleep weighed his eyelids down.

A mug hitting the counter, a cabinet closing, water running, the fridge opening: Hux threw a pillow over his face. Apparently, Ren required no sleep at all and insisted on forcing his host out of bed. After considering a slew of ways he could murder Ren, Hux promised himself to never bring anyone to his house again. He had no idea what he was thinking.  

Hux was normally an early riser, but working late meant sleeping late. And it was Sunday, was Ren insane? He rolled out of bed with a groan and a few steps towards the bathroom reminded him of all of last night’s activities. He had played late as well. There was no actual pain but only a deep ache all over his limbs that nearly made him moan. Bringing Ren here was still a stupid idea but it was an incredibly satisfying stupid idea. 

Hux merely wanted pleasure and he was going to get it however he damn well pleased. 

And Ren had been perfect. Someone that could and would push back. Someone that respected him, and begrudgingly, Hux respected him as well. It was nice to have someone that treated him as an equal instead of intimidated by his name and reputation. He was going to miss Ren when he left. Because of losing the good sex, of course. 

He was half-tempted to go downstairs in only his blue boxer-briefs, but he couldn’t even imagine what kind of message that would send. He settled on some charcoal colored slacks and a navy loose-knit sweater. Comfortable enough to lounge in. 

He opened the door to his room and smelled fresh coffee downstairs, pleased that Ren was comfortable enough to help himself. It would have been a disaster to find Ren sitting like a timid animal in his living room. 

A brief flash of color made him look into the silver-framed mirror by the door and he tried to smooth his wild hair into some semblance of order before he walked down the bright wooden stairs into the great room.

The sun was shining, beautifully illuminating the back of the house, the giant windows making the rooms warm and inviting. Ren was casually leaning on the counter next to the sink in the kitchen, drinking coffee out of Hux’s blue _Forever City_ mug. He looked so much more relaxed than Hux had been expecting. He was dressed in some of his clothes from the night before, but he stuck to just the undershirt and pants, leaving the dress shirt, tie, and jacket piled on the couch in the living room. A nearly silent TV was playing the morning news and Hux wondered how long Ren had actually been up.

“Good morning.”

“Morning,” Ren replied, a small smile on his lips as he took a sip of coffee.

Hux blanked for a moment as he saw Ren’s forearm scar again. “Sleep well?”

“Like a baby.”

Hux didn’t have to look at him to see how horrible of a lie that was. He stepped past Ren to the fridge, grabbing the vanilla creamer to fill a mug halfway before even bothering to add coffee.

The only sounds were the soft murmur of the TV in the other room and the ceramic clink of the mugs. Hux spun around to see that Ren was still in the same position, bent over with his ass on display.

He wanted to grab those shoulders and turn him, graze his teeth along the tendons of Ren’s neck. His arms would slide under the back of that shirt, feeling the warm expanse of skin, finding every bump of moles and dip of scars. There was a scar near Ren’s navel that he wanted to suck and hadn’t the opportunity. Perhaps he would wrap his arms around the Knight’s thighs and press him to the countertop, pushing up the shirt to bite those soft pectorals, one hand opening Ren’s fly. His mouth would trail lower and lower, nipping at the sensitive flesh as he tugged the pants down just enough to comfortably pull out Ren’s cock. He’d shove the Knight back until Ren’s knees were flush with the edge and he would lean onto his elbows, eagerly swallowing every inch. Then, Ren could look down Hux’s back and admire his ass instead as Hux sucked him to completion.

“Hux?” Ren had turned to stare at him, his coffee abandoned on the counter behind him.

It was way too early to be having these thoughts just from looking at a nice ass. “Yes?”

“I was thinking...”

Hux fought down the snide remark and he stepped closer, drawing Ren’s gaze back up.

“Maybe I’ve been going about this all wrong.”

Hux took another step forward, his brows drawing in as he tried to decipher the nonsense coming out of Ren’s mouth.

“Maybe you’re right-”

Hux felt a little guilty cutting Ren off, he would have liked to know what he was right about, but he had to do it. He had to kiss Ren in his own kitchen and see what it was like. Once he removed the domesticity, the strangeness of having company in his own home, it was quite pleasant. Ren’s lips seemed softer in the morning, a thing he would never have known before. He began to melt when one large hand slid up the back of his neck, starting as a soft scrape of nails before the palm opened to grasp him firmly at the base of his skull. It was strong and he leaned into it, his teeth beginning to scrape at Ren’s upper lip. He received a hum in response, hips pulling flush together and Hux started to slip his hand down the back of Ren’s pants.

A piercing beep made them pause, the loud buzz drawing their eyes to Ren’s phone. Hux felt the disappointing groan vibrate against his chest as the noise continued and Ren pulled away. Hux watched Ren’s eyes dim as he read the screen.

Ren sighed. “Job tonight.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, yeah, I got the uh…” Ren trailed off, waving at his phone at Hux to indicate a message.

“You just had a job last night.”

The Knight shrugged. “I should probably get going.”

Hux cleared his throat. “You could stay here until...” Ren began to stare at him and he tried not to fidget. “I can drive us, we’ll swing by your apartment if you need anything first. Later.”

Ren looked at him with clear surprise as Hux tried to comprehend what he had just offered. Some kind of day of marathon sex? Hanging out and watching movies? A lunch date? What was he saying? It just came out. The sleep deprivation had to be affecting him.

“Uh, no. Thank you,” Ren said, awkwardly shifting his weight, and he pointed off to a corner of the room. “I’m just going to go call a taxi for the ferry.”

“Right, no problem.” Fuck.

Hux reeled for a moment, trying to grasp why his mouth and brain were operating independently of one another. That was easier to focus on than the quick rejection. Taking an unsteady sip, he found his coffee had cooled and reached for more vanilla creamer. After the last 24 hours, indulgence was more than acceptable. Although, pouring some Bailey's in his coffee also sounded like a fantastic idea. Hux's eyes wandered over to Ren pacing in the corner by the stairs. A flash of yellow on the TV drew his attention, the headline making him choke.  

> **[ANTILLES FOUND]**

With impressive amounts of grace, Hux sprinted to the remote with the over-full mug in hand and turned the volume higher.

“- conference from Mayor Organa’s representatives.”

The news cut away to a slim man with a serious face, the name below saying Statura, the newly appointed campaign manager for the Mayor in light of Antilles’ disappearance. His first words were nearly drowned out by the sound of camera shutters.

“Mayor Organa apologizes for not speaking with you this morning. The news has been a shock to us all.” Statura paused a moment, more cameras filling in the silence. “We would first like to say, how relieved we are that Wedge Antilles is alive and well. His absence was felt by the entire city of Seattle.”

Satura paused again and the image shifted to a split screen, the left showing Statura at the podium, the right showing a poor resolution photo of Antilles talking to someone on a balcony, passing documents.

“As for the pictures showing his meetings with Senator Deso, we can not say anything until the facts are presented.”

It cut back to the anchor. “Senator Deso’s office has made no official statement at this time and no word of Antilles’ whereabouts for the past 52 days have been released. We will be checking in with this story throughout the day as it develops.”

“It’s all doctored photos.”

Hux nearly jumped at Ren’s voice in his ear, unable to respond with anything more than muted shock.

“At least, I assume so." Ren dropped to the couch, bending his knees to place the flat of his shoes on the edge of the coffee table. “It’s possible those photos were taken before I killed him and they are just passing them off as current, but I doubt it.”

He could only continue to gape, staring through the TV as his mind tried to process the mess that was coming with being involved with Kylo Ren. The sheer abuse of power, bringing a dead man back to life to continue in some scheme? It had to be someone with an immense amount of influence and money and Hux had a very good idea of who it was.

Ren suddenly turned to him. “I’m killing him tonight.”

“What?” Hux almost choked on his coffee.

“Statura. The new guy. At this church up in Queen Anne.”

“A church? On a Sunday?”

“What? You have moral objections?” Ren replied, pulling out his phone.

Hux scoffed. “Well, no but... where is it?” Hux’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Ren had forwarded the details and Hux took in the time and location. “This is a residential area, Ren.”

“And?”

“ _And?_ It’s quiet out there. It’s the weekend and it's a midday hit.That’s not how this works.”

“Says you. You're the one who's always so fucking dramatic.”

“Fuck off, Ren. This isn’t a some kind of dumb game, I don’t care how untouchable you think you Knights are, you don’t just go out to a church in the suburbs with only a few hours notice. It’s like Snoke is trying to get you killed in this evil little plan of his. It's domestic warfare.”

“I know what I’m doing.”

“Clearly. You’re just going to casually stroll into Suburbia and shoot a man. Sure.”

“I’m doing my job, the same as you. Not everyone gets the glamorous ones.”

It took every ounce of willpower not to go for the bait. “Fuck, Ren. What is Snoke doing? Playing politics? Killing a man and then making it look like he’s working for the competition?”

Ren just silently stared at the TV as though the traffic report was his only reason in life, one leg bouncing slightly in agitation.

Hux sighed. “You know, don’t you? You know why they're being killed.”

“You’re not supposed to ask questions.”

“Uh, when he’s fucking with my home, you bet I’m going to ask questions. This is getting out of hand. I’m not going to have that burnt fuck messing with my city.”

Ren turned his dark eyes to Hux. “He’s one of the reasons you even have this little playground. You should thank him. And the Knights.”

“Okay. Thank you for fucking everything up.”

Ren angrily shoved the coffee table away with his feet, the few contents on it scattering across the floor as he stood. “You really are a spoiled little brat.”

“Fuck you! Your little Master is tearing this place apart and I want to know why.”

“This isn’t about you! This is about the system as a whole. We kill people. We deal with a lot of money. We deal with coins. We deal with the authorities.” Ren’s voice grew and he moved his arms for each example, becoming louder and louder. “We deal with the- the witnesses, the cell phones, the cameras, the bloodwork, the passports, keeping people paid off. Getting businesses to cooperate. Getting the police to look the other way. Someone has to keep it all running smoothly and that just happens to be us, the Knights. There’s a problem in this city and I’m here to fix it. So, let me do my fucking job!”

Hux’s fingers itched for his knife. He slid off the arm of the couch and stepped into Ren’s personal space. Agitation had ruined the Knight’s posture to the point that they were eye-to-eye.

His voice was like ice. “I don’t know what Snoke has been feeding you, but that is not how this works. Killing people you know personally? Killing a girl? What the fuck do they have to do with any of this?” Hux searched Ren’s eyes and found that spark of doubt. “Tell me all your other missions were just like this. All the other cities you've been to. Tell me they were all so personal.”

Ren blinked a few times. “That doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it does. If you want to be a thinking human being.” He gave Ren a once-over before stepping even closer, their breaths mingling. “When are you going to realize what’s going on? That you’re being used? But I think you already know that. Are you happy to just be a pawn?”

A harsh buzz cut through their attentions, Ren’s phone on the floor slowly shifting with each long pulse.

The moment over, for the second time, Hux contemplated stabbing the phone as Ren stepped back to answer it, giving a few words of affirmation.

“My cab’s here.”

Hux could only nod once as Ren grabbed his rumpled clothes.

A few steps up the stairs, Ren paused. “See you later tonight?” The tone was a mixture of sad and hopeful.

“Yeah,” Hux said with a small forced smile.

Soon, the front door shut quietly and Hux surveyed the living room in disarray. It was time for some Bailey's. 

* * *

 

“You look like you could use another vacation.”

Hux’s eyes refocused, suddenly very curious how long Mitaka had been sitting in the chair opposite. Coming back to the world, he could only hum his assent as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Sir?” Mitaka pried.

“Yes?” 

“I’m serious. I haven’t seen you look this tired in months.”

“I _am_ tired, I didn’t sleep last night.” Hux sighed, leaning further back into the couch cushions and folding a leg under himself.

Mitaka looked concerned. “You didn’t have a job last night.”

“I went with Ren for his job.”

“Oh.”

Hux didn’t even bother looking at Mitaka again, he knew what he would find. Mitaka had once wanted something that Hux didn’t even have to give away. And unfortunately, Mitaka had to get hurt. Which only served to irritate Hux further; there was no point trying to say that he wasn’t involved with Kylo Ren, because he was, technically. 

Hux sighed, his eyes softer. “You know me, Dopheld.”

“All too well.” Mitaka smirked, only a bit unkindly. “You always had a thing for the ones passing through. Although, the Knight certainly is taking his sweet time.”

“You don’t know the half of it…”

Mitaka took a moment to gather his thoughta. “Sir… personal reasons aside, I don’t think it is surprising to say that I don’t like his presence here. There are more stories of Knights leaving cities in ruins than actually helping.”

“I agree,” Hux said, far quicker than he intended.

“I want you to be careful. I don’t know what this place will be like when he finally leaves.”

“Who’s leaving?” Heat began to warm Hux’s shoulder and the side of his face, Ren’s hipbone pressed tightly against the arm of the golden chair, only inches away. A small part of him wanted to ram his elbow into the unguarded groin next to him, Ren’s voice had been so loud compared to the softer Mitaka. At the same time, he felt pleased to see that despite their argument, Ren was getting more comfortable around him, his proximity an important clue.

“We’re leaving,” Hux replied, purposefully dragging his eyes slowly over Ren’s groin before looking at his face. Ren was dressed plainly again, a simple black suit and tie, but the tailoring was perfect. He couldn't fault Ren at that. “Phasma just got back, I need to get some paperwork from her office if you’ll come with me first.”

“Yeah, sure, I’ve got Thanisson watching the car,” Ren said, stumbling through the words a bit as he watched Hux’s gaze.

Mitaka stood gracefully, appearing to tower over Ren despite the almost 6 inch difference.

“Sir.” Mitaka nodded at the Knight before turning an amused smile at Hux, another nod. “Eamon.”

They watched him return to the front desk and Hux was unable to repress a few lewd thoughts and memories. He had missed the way Mitaka said his name. 

“He’s a bit… surprising,” Ren said, shifting immediately back into Hux's personal space again as he stood.

“Honestly, Ren?” Hux said, his eyebrows high, “Out of everyone in this city, he’s the one you should be most afraid of.”

Hux watched Ren look over at the desk and as he turned to lead them downstairs, he saw the unnerving contempt on Mitaka’s face, openly staring at Ren. He felt a twinge of pride. 

Hux linked arms with him, pulling him from the heat of that gaze, and walked down to the office. They stayed connected even when it was awkward to do so on the stairs.

Hux gave three knocks to a blue door, untangling himself to step inside.

“Eamon.” Phasma gave a warm smile and stood from her desk, walking towards them. Her eyes glinted like sapphires at Ren.

“Phasma, I’d like to more formally introduce you,” Hux said, pausing a moment to gesture behind him. “This is Ren.”

The Knight stepped forward, extending a hand. “Kylo Ren.”

They shook hands, Hux admiring how their grips turned white very quickly, and he couldn’t help but think of a parent meeting their child’s love interest for the first time. And watching Ren have to look up two inches to meet Phasma’s eyes was simply delightful. 

“If you hurt Eamon, I will kill you.” 

Oh fuck, nevermind. “Um, it’s not like that, we just work together,” Hux said, the words tumbling from his mouth in a rush.

“Of course.” Phasma’s attention turned back to him. “The fact that you’ve brought him up in every conversation we’ve had over the past two months just means you’re business partners. I understand.”

Hux started to calculate how easily he could tunnel through the floor of the office to get to the basement below, and the sewer lines below that. His hand suddenly covering his eyes was only there to help him think through the calculations.

He braved a peek at Ren to see him faring similarly, those ridiculous ears slowly turning red. He felt the beginnings of a smile when those dark eyes met his, a little too intense for him to handle.

“Yes, well.” Hux cleared his throat, the hand on his face casually running through his hair, like he had planned to do that all along. “I know you have papers for me from Kuat? And you mentioned something from GDG?”

Phasma turned back to her desk. “Yes, it seems Bala-Tik is quite taken with you, he won’t stop pestering me to be introduced.”

Hux wrinkled his nose. “That job was a year ago.”

“Well, you certainly made an impression,” Phasma replied, extending a folder to Hux.

He flipped through the contents briefly, a few contracts, a few reports on stocks he held under different names, mail from a few business partners, and -

“What even is this?” Hux asked, holding up an envelope simply addressed to ‘Hux’.

“He said something about a proposal?”

He stared appallingly at the letter. God, it better be just business.

“Right. Thanks,” Hux said, chewing on his lip. He turned to Ren, who seemed to have gone still enough to be furniture. “Ready to go?”

“Job tonight?” Hux could see the concern on her features quite clearly. It seemed she didn’t enjoy being in the dark about Ren’s dealings anymore than he did.

“Yeah. Suburbs.” He didn’t hide the displeasure in his voice.

Phasma shifted her weight to cover her increasing anxiety, invisible to everyone but him. “Well, be careful.”

“I’ll call you,” Hux promised.

“Hux? A word in private first?”

Hux looked at Ren, sharing a look of acknowledgment before Hux closed the door on him.

“What are you doing?”

Hux turned. “I don’t want to go out there either, but-”

“No, what are you doing with _him_.”

Hux narrowed his eyes, his voice displeased. “Are you wanting the gritty details or…?”

Phasma huffed, grabbing Hux on his biceps. “Eamon, you are aware that our job is to kill people, right? It’s dangerous and people get hurt and people die.” She paused, tightening her grip slightly. “So why is it, when I told that Knight not to hurt you, you immediately assume I meant on an emotional level, a relationship, and not the literal sense?”

For a moment, he was overwhelmed, uncertain which emotion should come to the surface. He chose anger and shrugged her off.

“Okay, you're really reaching with that. You know- ” Hux shook, his voice thick. “You know that I… he’s just passing through. I won’t deny that I enjoy his company, in multiple ways, but I’m not stupid. This doesn't mean anything.”

"Does he know that?"

"Of course."

He felt her eyes scrutinizing him, cataloging each word he spoke, the way he breathed, the way he held his muscles. It was unnerving having that power turned against him.

“Fine. Call me later,” she said simply.

Hux turned and stormed out the door, not bothering to close it. He grabbed the waiting Ren and in a blur they were standing outside the Piett, Thanisson tossing Ren some keys.

A beautiful black and gold Mustang sat on the curb and Ren was practically beaming. “Well, what do you think? I picked her up today.”

“It’s lovely,” Hux answered, all the while a voice in his head screamed that he had been blown off this morning for a car.

Even the new car smell couldn’t distract Hux’s sense of self-preservation screaming louder as they drove north. He already felt uncomfortable with Phasma’s words, but he couldn’t deny that Ren was firmly under his skin, for better or worse. He was surprised that he didn’t feel more panicked, a relationship was not a thing he desired or felt capable of maintaining. But this wasn’t a relationship. This was a brief affair to entertain them before Ren left. Ren would leave. There was nothing to panic about, he’d be gone and this would all become a fond memory.

Ren stole a quick glance. “So. You talk about me?”

“Of course I talk about you. You’re a pain in my ass.”

“And how is your ass this evening?” Ren was smiling.

Hux snorted and couldn’t help but smile in return, happy to be teased. “You talked to Snoke about me.”

Ren made a disgusted face. “That’s different.”

“Different how? Because I have friends?” Hux laughed.

"Oh please, do you actually have true friends? Not a sister stand-in and I'm starting to assume ex-boyfriend?" Ren’s smile grew and Hux found it to be contagious. 

"I should be offended, but at least I have friends." 

"Oh, well now I am offended. I have friends." 

"Really," Hux said, in exaggerated disbelief. 

"Okay, you got me." Ren tried to hide his grin in a pitiful pout. "Help me, Hux. I don't have any friends." 

Hux chewed on his lip for a moment. “Fine, while we’re out, we’ll go find you some friends so you can talk about me. I’m sure there’s a playground at the church currently overflowing with children, one of them will be your friend.”

Silence. Hux knew he had ruined it, but as the buildings grew shorter, his awareness of the situation grew larger. It was made worse when Ren pulled over.

“Just get out.” Ren’s hand were white on the steering wheel.

“No.”

“You don’t want to come so get out. You’re not helping.”

“At this point, I’m obligated to go. You need a fucking chaperone,” Hux sneered.

Ren pulled back into the street a little too vigorously. They stayed silent for the next twelve minutes, Hux watched the clock tick.

Their car was stopped at a traffic light, the turn signal maddeningly loud, and Hux stared out the window. He heard Ren shift loudly on the leather seats and he hoped Ren was finally grasping the gravity of the situation as they saw dozens of people along the sidewalks, children playing on grassy lawns.

A few stop signs down, they found the church. There seemed to be some sort of event going on, a slow trickle of people going in and out the front doors. 

“Park two blocks south of here,” Hux ordered and Ren thankfully obeyed without a word. They found a quieter side street and Hux could confirm the panic in Ren’s body language.  

“I can’t come with you.”

Ren snapped his head to look over. “What?”

“I can’t come with you.” Hux openly displayed his worry. “We’re both too obvious together. Two well-dressed strangers walk into a small community church and suddenly someone dies? I have to stay here if you want to be successful.”

Ren stared over the dash, his eyes unfocused.

“Kylo, there are a million and one ways that I could have gone with you, but not at this short notice.”

“Fine. Just. Just stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Ren got out of the car and Hux watched him walk around the corner. Fuck. Ren just left with no rebuttal. 

Hux had killed plenty of people in public, he had no problems with that. Nightclubs, receptions, public transportation, even a coffee shop once. But those things needed time and research to do them well. Ren had neither of those and he was just walking into it anyway. In the suburbs, where witnesses grew on trees. Hux wished Ren had forwarded him all the information because trying to wrap his mind around this was exhausting. The whole thing was idiotic. He had been repressing it but now it seemed insane. 

Hux chewed on his lip, his right hand twitching slightly, getting antsy just waiting in the car. Why did he come? He should have gone with him anyway. 

If Hux had planned this, if the proper arrangements had been made, he would have waited until odd hours, or at least a fucking weekday, to try to kill the man. Perhaps send him a false summons or see if there was anything regular about his schedule. Ten minutes passed.

If it needed to be done amongst the crowd, he’d know the layout of the church, he’d plan ways to crowd control, he’d be silent and perfect. Another ten minutes passed.

If it needed to be done public and messily? He’d tell them to fuck off. He may enjoy playing but he also enjoyed living. He wasn’t suicidal. He'd need a team to accomplish that. 

Hux groaned as the last scenario fit a little too well with the hints Ren had been dropping. Hux should have gone with him. He was the team. 

Then he heard police sirens approaching.

Fuck fuck fuck. Hux watched the cars approach and pass the car, tires almost squealing as they ripped around the corner Ren had gone.

With a calm he didn’t expect, Hux slowly exited the passenger side and walked around, sliding into the driver’s seat, starting the engine and unlocking the doors. His mind was racing, trying to come up with a plan. Thankfully, he had one. Maybe. If only Ren would appear.

His eyes were wide, trying to take in as much of his surroundings as possible, tracking to find a hint of movement. Another ten minutes passed. He could try to drive closer, but Ren knew where the car was, he couldn't risk moving it.

Finally. Ren was walking between the houses and Hux wanted to scream over the untold numbers of people had probably seen a tall man wandering through their yards. This was a nightmare. At least Ren wasn’t stupid enough to actually run.

The Knight opened the door and dropped heavily into the passenger seat.

“How’d it go?” The words came tumbling out of Hux’s mouth.

Ren laughed a bit in disbelief.

They needed to leave. Now.

Hux began to shift the car into drive when more movement caught his eye. Two police officers rounded the corner and were staring into their car. They locked eyes. One officer began to speak into his radio, their hands resting on their guns.

“How’s your ‘system’ treating you now, Ren?”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NEXT: Hux and Ren go to the McDonald's drive-thru for milkshakes. Just kidding, there's fucking police after them, Ren is a fucking idiot. I think you can imagine how Hux feels about this. The "I told you so" is so strong it's likely to burst out of his chest and become sentient. 
> 
> I have received an _overwhelming_ amount of love and encouragement and comments and art over the past few weeks and I just want to say thank you. Seriously. The fact that anyone takes time to show me, in whatever way, that they like this story is so incredible. Thank you. If you drew me something, know that I cried. I am a baby. If you have commented, I've made screeching noises. If you talked to me on tumblr, I love you. Thank you. Seriously. So, if you've been nervous to step forward and comment directly, that's ok (( I've seen some of your tumblr tags you guys XD )) but just know that I'm so happy. 
> 
> \-----  
>  **Fic Inspired Art:**
> 
> [Killing Spree In White](https://iwanttoplayguitar.tumblr.com/post/150178982733/killing-spree-in-white-eamon-hux) by [Iwanttoplayguitar](https://iwanttoplayguitar.tumblr.com/)  
>  [Scars of Assassin Kylo Ren](http://generaldeepthroat.tumblr.com/post/150096195552/killing-strangers-by-huxplicit-a-little-map-of) by [General Deepthroat](http://generaldeepthroat.tumblr.com/)  
>  [Hux](http://valveillen.tumblr.com/post/150551306827/this-is-sith-fedaykin-s-hux-from-killing) by [valveillen](http://valveillen.tumblr.com/)  
>  also check out chapter four and chapter five for commissioned art 

> 
> \-----  
> This fic's [Kylux AU Aesthetic post](http://sith-fedaykin.tumblr.com/post/142394149330/john-wick-assassin-kylux-au-killing-strangers)
> 
> Find me at my side blog [Huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 2.0 - I didn't have to do much to this chapter and that's a win in my book haha
> 
> Love to [GenerallyHuxurious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious) who is my cheerleader, proofreads my stuff, and tells me I don't suck. 
> 
> ALSO: If you're an Eamon fan, or maybe you just like AUs of AUs, or maybe you just want some Huxcest in your life, go check out the lovely [Modern Emperors](http://archiveofourown.org/series/561311) series. Featuring the dangerously lovely Auren Hux (from [Ultraviolence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6311275/) by [GenerallyHuxurious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious)) getting sent on a journey across universes to land in modern Earth with our dear Eamon Hux. There's lots of murder, lots of sex, lots of explaining Earth to a canon Hux. It's fun, it's ridiculous, check it out. You can't go wrong with Eamon utilizing a belt sander on a bad guy's face, let's be honest here. 
> 
> And now back to your irregularly scheduled Ren-fucks-up-and-Hux-is-behind-the-wheel-wheeeee:

* * *

 

Hux floored it. With any luck, the police would want to avoid opening fire in a residential area.

They blew by, engine screaming, a sharp pop and the sound of glass. Hux spared a look over his shoulder, it was just the quarter window blown out.

“Fuck.” It was an understatement but Hux felt better for saying it, he had to formulate a plan. Quickly. He hadn’t anticipated them shooting. But then, he didn’t know what kind of mess Ren had made.

The car flew down the hill, passing too close to the parked cars along the street. The cobblestone road sent vibrations that numbed Hux’s fingers. He worked to remember the streets, he wasn’t as good at navigating up here. Had he brought this on himself by studying the maps earlier?

9th Avenue West. He hit the brakes, turning the wheel left. It was a divided street. Too tight, too dangerous, but Hux could hear the sirens over the engine now.

“My phone. Inner jacket pocket. Get it.”

Ren’s hands scrambled over his torso, searching. People were walking in the street ahead, but they sensed the danger. They moved. For a moment he was glad Ren’s car was so obnoxiously loud as he sped past. Hitting civilians would make this so much worse.

Pothole ahead. Hux jerked the wheel to the right. The crack made his ears ring. They lost the sideview mirror against a parked car, but hitting the pothole at this speed would break something important. Speed 60 mph. Breathe out. In. Hold. His mind was racing faster than the car. Ren had the phone.

“Call Mitaka.”

“Mitaka?”

Flashes of side streets opened the view enough to see the Sound to the right. Almost there. He could picture the route he intended. 

“Call Mitaka.”

“Your phone is locked.”

“6311. Call Mitaka. Put it on speaker next to my ear.” Why was Ren so slow? 

The road merged again. He could see again. He took his foot off the gas, anticipating his next turn. He heard the phone ringing next to his ear. A voice began to say something, but Hux talked over them.

“Dopheld, I need a call off. I don’t know the code, but I’m sure it’s attracted a lot of attention.”

Here. Hux turned right down another cobblestone street, the Sound glittered in the distance.

_“Sir? I -”_

“Queen Anne heading south. Black Ford Mustang with gold decals. Going to the Needle. 5th and John.”  

A four-way stop. A quick glance with his peripherals led him to fly through it, grateful for light Sunday traffic.

_“Sending the details now.”_

Hux pushed the phone away, assuming Ren would get the hint.

“Where are we going? What’s at the Needle?” Ren asked.

“Of course you don’t fucking know.”

A bright flash drew his gaze to the rearview mirror. Fuck fuck fuck. Two patrol cars had found them.

The end of the road loomed ahead of them and Hux jerked the wheel to the right. He felt the drift. At least the excruciatingly loud car was low and wide. 

“Why are we going right? We’re heading right back to them!”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Do you know where you're going?” 

Ahead was some kind of obstacle. Hux cursed neighborhoods and their attempts at safety. Who the fuck plants a tree and flowers in the middle of an intersection? It wasn’t even a roundabout, it was a pain in the ass.

“You would know where the safe house was if you bothered to research anything.”

“The Needle is the other way!” 

He’d hit the curb, but he wouldn’t lose much speed. The car screamed through the intersection, a screech and a jolt relaying a scratched rim.

Another fucking tree in the next intersection, what spawn of Satan designed this neighborhood? The police were still navigating the last intersection, they had turned too much into it.

“Why aren’t we going back to the hotel?” 

Hux had a better feel for it, he zoomed around the installation easily. Four-way stop ahead and he wished for the best. Too late, he finally hit traffic now that he was on the main strip. With any luck, he’d be able to gain some more ground on his pursuers.

“It’s not a fucking sanctuary. Last thing we need is to draw more attention there.” 

Hux passed two cars, veering back into his lane at the last moment, the momentum sending him uncomfortably close to the retaining wall on his right. A quick glance in the mirror showed him nothing, no lights, but that didn’t mean they weren’t still organizing. Mitaka was good, but he didn’t believe the news would travel quickly enough to the police. He just needed to stay out of sight long enough.

A squad car pulled out onto the road in front of him and Hux gave a breathless laugh as he passed by them, watching them hit their brakes to make a U-turn. He had another trick up his sleeve.

The road widened for a moment at an intersection of heavily angled cross-streets. A distant thought hoped that Ren was buckled in, but Ren would deserve smacking his head on the door. He turned the wheel slightly right before slamming the brakes, dragging the wheel hard left. It fought him, but he held on. He started to approach a 90° turn when he hit the gas again, tires squealing. It was a full 135° turn to escape down the side road. He watched the police ineffectively try to follow, sliding into a parked van. 

It was another divided road, tight and obscured. He had barely picked up any speed before he slowed to turn right. The main road loomed ahead, but Hux turned left just before onto a small access road behind a blue building.

He slowed down, unsure if he was making the best decision, but he didn’t see or hear anything.

Going a reasonable speed, he stopped at a light next to a gas station. They’d just missed it and he fought the itch to flee.

Hux spared a glance at Ren who looked equally sheepish and excited. He was angry but he felt the adrenaline as well. At least Ren wasn’t telling him off for damaging his car.

Hux sighed. “This is the worst I-told-you-so moment of my life.” 

Sirens approached and his hands squeaked on the leather steering wheel. They had a red light, but the noise was getting louder. Where they behind them? In front of them?

“Go, Hux!”

He grimaced, fighting the urge. Wait, think, be patient.

Suddenly, three patrol cars sped through the intersection, heading south to the city. Hux let out a breath and the light turned green. He turned left, following them, just a normal car driving down the road.

It was a four-lane road and Hux drove quickly but inconspicuously, changing lanes to pass his way through. The real test would be if any more came up behind them.

The situation suddenly began to wear on him again and Hux laughed bitterly. “Fucking manhunt in the goddamn suburbs. I can’t fucking believe this. No. I can. Of course. I told you not to do this. I fucking said it was a bad idea. But no. You’re the big strong Knight, coming to ruin the day.”

“Fuck you. I did my job.”

Hux smacked the wheel. “I swear to god, I’m going to kill you.”

“Well then maybe you should have left me there.”

“I wish I had!”

Was this really the time to be regretting this relationship with Kylo Ren? It was far too late now. He could only hope that no one had gotten a good look at him as an accomplice. His reputation was everything. He’d done plenty of horrible things, reckless things in his past, but this complete disregard for the rules? Why on Earth was Snoke sending Ren to break the very rules he claimed to protect?

He was boiling and his fingers rhythmically tapped on the steering wheel. Through one light and the next and the next.

“Stop it,” Ren finally said, reaching out towards Hux’s hand.

With much more strength than necessary, Hux slammed his fist into Ren’s chest a few times, his shoulder, his head, before finishing with a hard blow to his diaphragm as the Knight tried to block.

“Fuck, Hux! Was that really necessary?”

“Absolutely,” Hux affirmed, watching the skyscrapers coming into view once more as they drove down the coast.

Despite his efforts, traffic was still moderate, keeping them slow when all he wanted to do was to get off the road. He didn’t know if they were still being actively pursued so he had to continue to go a back way to their destination. Sticking to the roads full of taxis and tourists would be suicide.

“Hux…” The urgency in Ren’s voice made him look over, seeing Ren’s head looking over behind them. A quick glance in the rearview showed a single police car approaching.

“He’s after us.”

“We don’t know that,” Hux said, keeping his voice calm.

The police were directly behind them now and Hux maintained his casual speed. The road split ahead and he moved to the right lanes, watching as the car followed them.

“Seriously, Hux…”

“No. Just wait.”

Ren had nearly turned himself around, watching the police car behind them, and Hux suddenly saw Ren had his gun in hand.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Ren. Just wait.”

The buildings were closing in as much as the traffic, lending to a horrible claustrophobic feel. Hux wasn’t going to act like some trapped beast, no matter how much Ren begged.

The lights flashed and there was a strong whoop of the siren before it all went silent again.

“What does that mean?”

It was time to turn left. The police followed them and Hux gave voice to his suspicion.

“They’re escorting us. Making sure we do as we said. And feeding back false reports to our location, I imagine.”

“Seriously?”

The car didn’t stop following them. At stop signs, they merely rolled through with them. Six blocks until finally, Hux saw the Needle and the Monorail overhead.

He swallowed thickly as he turned right into a tiny parking lot, a large garage door ahead with an automated keycard panel just in front of it.

The police pulled over on the road, blocking them from considering to turn around. Hux pulled out his wallet and grabbed a card he never thought he’d use in this kind of situation. He rolled down the window and waved it at the sensor until it flashed green and the large door began to roll up.

Hux pulled into a dimly lit room and watched as the door slowly closed behind him, the police car disappearing from sight.

Ren sighed. “That was fun.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? You and your stupid fucking missions. I think you really were sent here to torture me. But it doesn’t matter. This is my fault anyway. How could I be so fucking stupid? I don’t know why I trusted you. For some fucking reason, I got in your goddamn ostentatious car in the middle of broad daylight and went to the fucking suburbs just to see what would happen! I swear to god, I am not going to deal with any more of this shit. Why am I so fucking stupid? I can’t believe I actually -”

The car door slammed as Hux got out, turning his tirade into a dull mumble to Ren’s ears, softening as Hux strode away to the only door, letting it close behind him. After an eternity passed in a few seconds, the door reopened and Hux’s voice boomed quite effectively through the metal and glass.

“Get out of the fucking car!”

* * *

 

Narrow stairs led to a solid door marked ‘Maintenance’ and was surprisingly held open by Hux as he waited for Ren. The other side revealed a quiet hallway of numbered doors. A hotel. Hux strode to the end of the hall, pulling a keycard from his wallet to unlock room 110.

Hux’s eyes tried to set Ren alight as he ushered him inside. It was a stereotypical hotel room. Air conditioner unit under the window, small desk with pamphlets, cheap TV, queen bed, stiff armchair, a large mirror over a sink with a door leading to the toilet and shower.

Ren heavily sank into the armchair. The door latched shut.

“My ‘Give A Shit’ is at zero, so I want to know right now, what the fuck did that contract say specifically?”

Ren didn’t even look at him. “No.”

“No?” Hux asked, incredulously.

“No.”

“You realize that you were essentially sent there to die, right? And I just saved your ass?”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you?”

“Will you stop doing that?!” Ren yelled as he jolted up to stand in front of Hux.

“Doing what?”

“Repeating me! Asking questions! You ask so many goddamn questions. Every other thing out of your mouth is a question.”

“I don’t like not knowing what’s going on.”

“Oh, poor Hux. Fucking deal with it.”

“I thought we were going to work together,” Hux hissed.

“I’m sorry, who’s the Knight? Who works for Snoke? Me. And who’s the rejected son? That would be you.”

“You’re a bastard.”

“No, I heard that was you.”

Ren hit the ground before he felt the punch.

Hux couldn’t see, couldn’t think. Words died at his lips. The pain in his wrist was merely the epicenter of red. He’d lost control. He hadn’t even hit him right, he was going to feel that tomorrow and Ren just kept looking at him with his big, dumb eyes.

Ren looked mildly betrayed, his hand lightly cradling his jaw. “You’re such an asshole, Hux.”

“Yeah? Fine. When we get out of here, count me out. You go enjoy your suicide missions on your own.”

“Stop saying that. Snoke isn’t trying to kill me.”

“Oh, really? He’s your best friend then? You seemed quite enamored with him after your job last night.”

“He wouldn’t kill me. He- he saved me, okay?”

“You know he’s a creepy fuck, right? How old were you when he ‘saved’ you?”

“SHUT UP. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!” Ren exclaimed, climbing to his feet. “Jesus, Hux, you never shut up. You just go on and on and on, loving the sound of your own voice. Shut up.”

Hux opened his mouth to retort but Ren’s large hand covered his mouth. Incensed, Hux lashed out, pulling at the arm and throwing his elbows to every vulnerable place he could find. Ren took each blow despite the damage Hux knew he was causing, now trying to pin Hux’s arms down. Hux kicked out at Ren’s shin, driving him back long enough to unthinkingly draw his gun from his shoulder holster, aiming the sight between Ren's eyes.

Ren froze but laughed.  “And I thought the ‘Master Assassin’ didn’t carry a gun.”

“You’re too unpredictable for me. I never know what kind of a mess you might get us into,” Hux replied, a bit breathlessly.

“And you think I’m out of control. Your finger is on the trigger. Are you prepared to pull it?”

Hux blinked. A vague thought in his head repeated, ‘I should have shot him’.

A deafening trill pierced through the tension. Hux’s arm dropped, he flicked the safety and tossed it onto the bed all while holding Ren’s gaze.

Hux pulled his phone from his jacket and accepted the call. “Tell me you have good news.”

Phasma’s tinny voice was loud enough to Ren to overhear. _“It doesn’t look good, Eamon. They have fairly detailed descriptions of you both and the vehicle. I’ve notified all the right people, but you’re still going to have to stay down.”_

“How long?”

_“Twelve hours, minimum.”_

“Wait, what? We have to stay here for twelve hours?” Ren’s exclamation was met with Hux’s middle finger for a moment before it moved to plug his open ear.

“Why so long?” Hux asked.

There was a brief pause as Phasma sighed. _“Ren made a very big, very public mess. There’s at least ten eyewitnesses, some of them were children, Eamon… this won’t go away neatly. In this kind of unlikely circumstance, I’d have Ren killed, but… I can’t.”_  

Hux stared hard at Ren, hoping for some sort of remorse for his bravado, but he only saw dead eyes looking back.

“Understood. We’ll be here. Keep in touch.” Hux pocketed his phone.

“Twelve hours?”

Hux sat heavily on the bed. “Minimum.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What, you got a date or something?”

“I’ve been seen plenty of times, I’ve never had to do this,” Ren growled.

“Oh! That’s reassuring!” Hux hid his face in his hands. “And how long were you in those cities? Did you ever have to live there? This is so fucking embarrassing. I hate you so goddamn much.”

“Fuck this.” Ren moved swiftly to the door and turned the knob.

“If you leave here, I will shoot you.” Hux’s expression only reinforced his words. “Some Knight you are, you don’t know a thing about our system and yet you’re the one claiming to enforce it. You’re not above it. Not here. Now sit your ass back down.”

Ren looked between the door and Hux once before choosing to sit again in the chair. Hux watched Ren stare off into space before flopping back on the bed with a huff. He began rubbing at his temples, trying to temper the headache forming. In a way, he was glad. A small part of him expected that one or both of them would be dead right now, but he had hoped that Ren would know what he was doing. Maybe he did. Would he have done any better in this exact circumstance? Yes. He would have.

“I didn’t want to do this job anyway,” a quiet voice whispered.

“How did this happen?” Hux asked the ceiling. "I thought you would have done this sort of thing more often? Infiltrating? The stories you told me…”

“That’s all the planned out stuff. Big operations, having an actual team with you.”

“That better not be blame on me for not coming with you.”

“No. You were right. I hated it, but you were right.”

Hux didn’t respond, as much as he wanted to relish in Ren telling him he was right.

“Look, this was one guy in a church,” Ren continued. “There were too many variables. But it had to be done.” 

" _Had_ to be done at that exact time and place?"

"Yes."

Hux sighed quietly. “I’d hate not having a choice. That’s what makes this job for me.”

“It’s just how things go. I get the jobs no one is really paying for, but need to be done," Ren said, bitterly. 

“So, you really are just killing these people because Snoke is telling you to.”

“He’s still getting his information from someone else. It doesn’t matter. Normally, it’s a government building, a police station. Right now, it’s random people in the city. I don’t know the pieces.”

“Yeah, but you’ve killed people you know,” Hux pointed out before Ren’s words registered. “Wait, a police station?”

“Yeah, I already told you this story. That day we went sniping.”

“When the Knights went out like mercenaries? You mean to tell me that you took a machete to your leg from a police officer?”

“Yep.”

“Why did he have a machete?” Hux asked, skeptically.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to ask him.”

Hux chuckled. "A police station? Jesus. All because they wouldn't cooperate?"

"Yep."

"Fuck." 

Hux stared at the popcorn ceiling, absently counting the godawful bumps.

"So you've been all over the world..." he started before he realized his burning question. “Did you live here before? This city?”

“What makes you say that?”

“You know people.”

“Unhappy coincidence, actually. I grew up in Jersey.”

“That explains a lot.”

“Really?” Ren replied cooly.

“I’m human, it’s ingrained to make those jokes.”

“So, can I make fun of your dumb white suit or your Irish heritage?”

“Either is fine as long as you don’t mind me cutting off a few of your fingers.”

“Harsh.”

Hux laughed and sat up, his grin growing at Ren’s amused face. Ren really wasn’t so bad. He was funny, charming, oddly attractive, powerful, and he certainly didn’t take any bullshit. So why did he so willingly follow Snoke? 

“I want to understand. You didn’t want to do this job. You don’t seem to want to do any of these jobs, you don’t like killing. Why are you here?”

“This was the only way I’d be free,” Ren gave as an answer.

“Free? Doesn’t seem very free.”

“I told you before. Stereotypical story. Parents didn’t want to deal with me anymore so they sent me away. Eventually ended up in a… it wasn’t quite a hospital and it wasn’t quite a reform school. We just… existed there.”

“Were there others?”

“Twenty-eight besides myself,” Ren said, matter-of-factly. “Three doctors. Five orderlies. Six nurses. Two therapists. And five guest lecturers, of sorts, some others rotated. Those were the real teachers. That’s how I met Snoke.”

“He was a teacher?”

“Mmm, yeah. He came around every so often, looking for recruits as I found out later. But he taught some math, some science. Really, he was just great for getting a break from the therapists. He actually listened. He told me that it was okay to feel like this.”

“Feel like what?”

“Like… I was valid. That my strengths didn’t have to be my weaknesses. That my temper wasn’t a flaw, it just showed my passions. To not feel bad about wanting to break things. That I was just built for violence. I could let it out. I shouldn’t feel guilty. I shouldn’t feel guilty for hurting people. I shouldn’t feel guilty for killing -” Ren paused, picking at his fingernail. “He helped me find my future again. He told me that I could leave, at any time, I knew what I had to do. I was 16, what did I know?

“He visited me when I was put in solitary. Ha, I don’t think he was supposed to be there, but he came. He told me that… that what I had done was right. I believed him then, I needed to believe him, or else I’d go crazy. I’m not sure if I believe it so much now, but what’s the point? I’ve killed so many people now. But at the time, I needed… he listened to me. It’s not… weird. He cares, he’s like a father to me. Even a fucked up father that’s around is better than no father, right?”

Hux swallowed, fighting back his need to disagree, and watched Ren’s face drift between emotions.

“Did you know that they removed the smoke alarms from the common room? The rumor was they were sick of kids still sneaking smokes in, so they just removed them to save the headache.” Ren laughed sadly.

“Anyway, it was, like, 3 am. I put enough accelerant down to keep everyone in their rooms, and the windows had bars on them so…

“Snoke found me by the front stairs. He knew. He knew I was going to do it that night, just like he suggested. He knew I’d do it. But… I don’t think he expected me to sit there and wait to be consumed as well. I wanted to. Then it would be all over. After what I had done.

“He handed me a knife. He said that I really wanted pain that badly, then I could just be reborn instead, or something cryptic like that.

“He showed me where to cut." Ren subtly rubbed at his forearm. "I’d never seen that much blood in my life before then. It was everywhere, but he said it would be good. That they’d assume I’d died as well.

“I don’t… I don’t remember much after that. Just sensations, really. You know, that much blood, it has this smell - well, of course you’d probably know all about that. And fire… the smoke is bad enough, it chokes you, it actually chokes you. It’s not like coughing, it’s like the oxygen itself is gone. You breathe in air and nothing happens. And the sound. Fire is _so loud_. You know, things scream when they burn. Doors, furniture, electronics, they all scream. And then, suddenly, you hear a noise and you know it’s someone trapped. Burning alive. That’s a scream I’ll never forget.

“I woke up a few days later, I think. The other Knights had patched me up, if you could call it that. They mostly just pressed the edges together, wrapped it up, and gave me painkillers. I lost about two weeks, I don’t remember much except the pain. That’s when they told me that they had to tear out one of my muscles. My fault. It’s kind of hard to make a neat cut all the way down your arm by yourself.

“Anyway. I recovered. Snoke showed me the news articles, I was officially dead. My parents even had a funeral for me. I was… surprised by that. But I know it was just a ploy to get sympathy. I mean, after everyone died, you kind of needed to do something like that. All the families were in the spotlight.”

“Who did you kill?” Hux whispered.

“What?”

“Your tattoo, I looked it up. Eum interfeci, ‘I killed him’. An odd verb choice, but that's essentially it. Who did you kill?”

Ren huffed. “Myself.”

The room was silent for a moment.

Ren laughed absently and met Hux’s eyes. “Well, who I was. Kylo Ren was finally realized that day, now I’m who I’m supposed to be. Before… he’s dead.”

“Do all the other Knights have dramatic stories like this?”

Ren laughed. “No, no, just me.”

Fuck. “And you really think Snoke is on your side?”

“I’d be dead right now otherwise. Crazy job or not, I trust him. I may not like him very much, but I trust him to put me on the right path.”

“You’re insane,” slipped out of Hux’s mouth before he could stop it.

“Thanks.”

For a moment, they smiled at each other, both a bit thoughtful, until Ren stood. In three even steps, he stood between Hux’s legs and peered down at him.

Gently, Ren cupped Hux’s face and put a soft kiss on his lips, a quick touch that grew into more, deeper and wetter. Hux’s hands went to Ren’s waist, lightly pushing at the shirt to feel the warm skin underneath, tracing the patterns of each scar.

Hux felt the simmering desperation to Ren’s movements, so eager to please, to be accepted, to forget what he had said. He just wanted someone to tell him that everything was going to be okay. That maybe he could be safe now. Maybe even offer him another chance to escape. Could Hux do that? Should he do that? Ren’s hand pushed insistently at Hux’s chest, trying to press him down to the mattress.

“I don’t think we should.” Hux wasn’t even sure what he was referring to, but Ren’s broken face was all he could see.

“What, I weave a sob story and suddenly you think I’m vulnerable? Don’t want to pity fuck me?”

“You’re a goddamn child. You got us into this mess and I hate you.”

“You’re a cocksicle.”

Hux froze, “What did you just call me?”

Ren flushed and retreated a few steps towards the window. “Fuck off.”

Hux’s sudden delighted laugh made Ren flinch more than an angry retort would produce.

“A ‘cocksicle’?” Hux chuckled. “You really are a child.”

Hux’s warm tone cracked a smile on Ren’s lips despite his best efforts. For a moment, they stared amiably at each other.

Hux tilted his head. “You want a drink?”

“You have something?”

“Most likely,” he replied, falling off the bed to feel around on the platform lifting the mattress. He crawled briefly, searching for some hidden seam. “Unless Morgan's been getting stingy lately, but it should be under... aha, got it!”

With a victory smile, Hux held up a mostly full bottle of whiskey, eyeing the label. “Hm, well at least it's not the cheap stuff.”

“Do they normally stock these rooms…?” Ren sat on the edge of the bed.

“No no no, this is Dev Morgan's stuff. They hide it for those long cleanups.”

Ren gave him a curious look, watching as Hux produced two glasses from the same location. “How did you know it was there?”

“Did you ever…?” Hux trailed off before thinking better of it, beginning to pour moderate amounts into each glass on the nightstand. “When I was a kid, my father thought that it was important that all of the Cadets get some kind of hands-on experience at every job in the system, you know, foster an appreciation sort of thing. So, for a few months, I worked clean up with Morgan when he was apprenticing. Naturally, I picked up a few things.” Eamon smiled before muttering, “I'll have to remember to replace this…”  

“So what about your father then, ‘The Commandant’?”

Hux paused a moment to hand a glass to Ren before tossing his own drink down his throat, making a face while he poured another. “What do you want to know?”

“I wouldn’t know what to ask. I mean. He was famous, right? That had to mean something growing up.”

“Not really, I told you before, I came to live with him when I was almost ten. My mother… well, we had been living in Ireland before she died, and I was collected and brought here. Welcome to the family business and all that.” Hux sat on the bed, his legs crossed with the bottle cradled in his lap.

Ren promptly sat next to him. “So it was a surprise? That had to have been one hell of a shock.”

Hux laughed, the bitterness creeping in. “Actually, I thought it was so cool. I mean, you know, you've obviously heard the stories, of what they all accomplished. My father was some sort of hero. Everyone respected him, they were loyal to him. He had more money than I could even understand. And now I was going to be like him? He was going to teach me? It was like winning the lottery. My mother was gone, but… now, I had an adventure ahead of me.”

He winced around another gulp of whiskey. “Long story short, my father never talked to me outside of a lesson and despite having completed and excelling at every task he threw at me twice over, he never declared me a Cadet and then he died on some recruitment mission. Off getting more fresh blood to surpass me, I guess.”

They both stared into their glasses, trying to find some answer in the amber liquid. 

Hux cleared his throat. “So, then what?”

“What what?”

“What did Kylo Ren do?”

Ren threw back his drink. “You should have started with this,” Ren gestured absently to his now empty glass, passing it over for a refill.

“I didn’t like you then,” Hux said, passing the drink back.

“So, you like me now, huh?” Ren teased.

Hux fought back a smile. He wasn't going to fall for that. “What happened next to the mysterious Kylo Ren? Instant Knighthood?”

“I guess. I learned the basics from the others, took me a few years hopping from compound to compound. Did your dad have those?”

“A compound? Yeah, there was an estate west of town, out in the woods. Brendol and his Cadets.” Hux sighed. “And me. I sold it anyway, well, technically I gave it to Phasma but…”

He finished his glass and Ren reached over to pluck up the bottle and pour more for him.

“Trying to get me drunk, Ren?”

“It won’t take much if we don’t have any food.”

“There might be some snacks in a drawer. Or maybe someone will take pity on us and send us pizza.”

“Not much of a safe house if the pizza delivery guy can find it.”

“This isn’t exactly a safe house, you would know that if you ever bothered learning anything. This is a kill room. Like when you lovingly unloaded my gun to piss me off a few weeks ago.”

“I suddenly don’t feel as comfortable here.” Ren joked. Maybe.  

“You shouldn’t. Sometimes when people fuck up badly enough we send them here pretending it’s a safe room so someone can come dispose of them.”

“Didn’t Phasma say she’d have killed me? Are you nervous being here with me?”

“Ren, unlike you, people know not to fuck with me.”

“True, only I can fuck you.”

“Possessive, are we?”

“Can you blame me?”

“Fuck no.” Hux smiled.

“You’re so full of yourself.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. You’ve been full of me, too.”

Ren’s laughter was bright. “God, you are drunk.”

“Am not. I haven’t even had three glasses.”

“You drank it all in five seconds!”

“I’m sorry, is there a pace I’m supposed to be adhering to? It’s in my hand, I’m going to drink it.”

“I could put something else in your hand.”

“Oh my god, you’re an idiot and I hate you.”

“No, you like me.”

“I don’t.”

“You wouldn’t keep coming around if you didn’t. Stalking me, calling me, feeling me up, talking about me, trying to spend time with me…”

“I think you’ve had enough to drink. Go get some water.”

“No. It’s your turn. You won’t pity fuck me because of your stupid willpower, so talk to me. We’re stuck here for another… eleven hours, _fuck_.” Ren dropped his phone onto his lap and fell on the mattress, his empty glass perched on his chest.

“I need another vacation,” Hux said, taking another hefty swallow.

“I can’t picture you ever relaxing.”

“Why is that hard to imagine?”

“I don’t know, you always just seem so angry and uptight.”

“That’s because of you. I’m actually fairly easy-going.”

“No, you just always get your way and you don’t like how I don’t cooperate. That’s not easy-going. That’s controlling.”

“Fuck off, Ren.”

Ren twisted to his side, his head propped up on one arm. “Do you actually vacation?”

“I go camping.”

“I would never have pegged you for an outdoorsy type, what with the suits and fancy house and all.”

Hux frowned. “Really, Ren, you know nothing about me at all. Ever since you showed up, you’ve been spouting assumptions.”

“Why should I care? I’ll be gone in a few weeks.”

That hurt. “I guess you’re right. Assume away, then.”

Hux wondered if maybe they should just fuck. It would certainly pass the time and then they could sleep even more time away. But after Ren’s story, he couldn’t. The idiot was too emotionally raw, he couldn’t let him think that this relationship actually meant something. They weren’t here to comfort each other.

Hux ignored the part of him that said he was lying. 

Ren had flopped to his back again, staring with glassy eyes at the ceiling. What he wouldn’t give to know what Ren was thinking…

“I’m starving.”

And moment ruined. “I told you there might be food in here.”

“I don’t want to get up.”

“I’m not getting it for you.”

Ren huffed, his ears noticeably red. Hux contemplated another drink if he was going to deal with a Drunk Ren that regressed even further into a child.

“Thank you for driving an automatic, by the way. That whole situation would have been so much worse if I had to deal with a clutch,” Hux ventured.

“Why do I feel like you just insulted me for driving automatic?”

“What did I just say? I said it was easier like this.”

Ren frowned and paused for a moment. “You’re a hell of a driver. I mean, you tore through that place almost perfectly.”

“Almost?”

“You’re replacing my side mirror.”

“No, I am not,” Hux retorted. “You got us into the situation in the first place.”

Ren actually laughed. “Worth a shot.”

Hux smiled and finished the last of his glass, setting it on the nightstand before he stretched back next to Ren. “So, compounds, training, then what?”

“Everywhere we were needed. Vienna, Bahrain, Bhutan, Beijing, we were in Russia a few times but hell if I know where, Sapporo, Australia for a year, and back again. Around and around we went. Down more to South America, can’t recall where either, but once you’re far enough away, borders don’t mean much. Not with the work we were doing. And then South Africa was lots of fun, seriously. Nice place.”

“So, you’ve just murdered your way around the world?”

Ren burst out laughing, a bit too hard. “I guess so,” he wheezed.

“What’s so funny?”

“I have no idea. Just. I murdered my way around the world.” Ren laughed.

“Okay. You’ve definitely had too much too quickly,” Hux replied, pulling Ren’s glass away from him.

Ren turned to his side again. “Tell me about your mother.”

“I _do not_ want to talk about my mother any more than you do.” Hux hoped this would end the conversation but Ren opened his mouth again.

“She’s an important person. Trying to make the world a better place and all that. But, I came at the wrong time. I was an accident. She had so much potential and I ruined it. And then I wasn’t a good son. So they sent me away.”

“Ren, you know that’s a bunch of shit, right?”

“No, it’s true.”

“Ren, you were a child.”

“So?”

Hux sighed angrily. They would probably never see eye to eye on this. Ren obviously had ‘parents’ built up to some grand thing that he wasn’t worthy of, but Hux knew that sometimes children succeeded in spite of their parents. Not all of them were good. Not all of them deserve the title.

“Kylo… I… My mother, she was great, she… never made me feel worthless. Even raising me alone. She talked to me. Taught me. Helped me. And when she died, I… this man told me he was my father. It took me a long time to realize this, years actually, but this man was never going to be a father to me. He was an acquaintance. A legal guardian. You have to earn being someone’s parent.

“What they did to you, Kylo, that’s not being a parent. And Snoke. He’s not your parent either. You know that?”

Silence answered him and Hux looked over at Ren’s closed eyes. What a lightweight. He felt equally irritated and relieved that Ren hadn’t heard his words.

“Are you just going to go back to ignoring me again?” Hux whispered. “You open up and then you shut down. I know I do the same but… I think I’m beginning to like you.”

Ren’s breathing stayed even and deep and Hux stared at the ceiling again.

He didn’t see the small smile on Ren’s face.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I MADE IT FLUFFY WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? THEY ARE DRUNK, DON'T DRINK AND ASSASSINATE, KIDS. 
> 
> i'm sure you all know this, but comments give me strength <3 
> 
> UP NEXT: Maybe now they can go get a milkshake from McDonald's. That would be nice. 
> 
> \-----  
>  **Fic Inspired Media:**
> 
> [On the dance floor](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/post/150968295062/) by [The-Pudding-Is-A-Lie](http://the-pudding-is-a-lie.tumblr.com/) for Chapter Six  
>  [Killing Strangers moodboard](http://darthtanttrum.tumblr.com/post/151252800592/) by [darthtanttrum](http://darthtanttrum.tumblr.com/)  
>  ["I was wrong."](http://kawaiilo--ren.tumblr.com/post/151364756370/) by [Kawaiilo--Ren](http://kawaiilo--ren.tumblr.com/) for Chapter Three  
>  [Eamon Hux is a teasing little shit](http://generaldeepthroat.tumblr.com/post/152049011275/) (title by me ahaha) NSFW by [General Deepthroat](http://generaldeepthroat.tumblr.com/) 

> 
> GO GIVE EVERYBODY SO MUCH LOVE!!!
> 
> \-----  
> This fic's [Kylux AU Aesthetic post](http://sith-fedaykin.tumblr.com/post/142394149330/john-wick-assassin-kylux-au-killing-strangers)
> 
> Find me at my side blog [Huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND OUT OF LEFT FIELD COMES CHAPTER 10

* * *

 

It was midnight. And Hux was definitely drunk. Their little cat nap just allowed the alcohol to firmly settle in his body. Assuming he was still in his body. That was debatable.

But he was still getting some feedback. The quilt on the bed had been constructed with clear threads and Hux’s numb fingers played with a plastic knot sticking out. The teeny tiny knot had the most amazing texture to it. Every time he closed his eyes he felt like he was spinning. Amused, he halted the spinning and made it go the other way. Yep. Definitely drunk.

He was sweating. He was burning up. It was a million degrees. He needed to take off his jacket. He didn’t know how to take off his jacket. He needed to sit up. He didn’t know how to sit up.

The rustling of foil, the sound of items scattering, and Ren’s outburst of “Fuck!”, were clear indicators that Ren was making a mess of the food stash. Hux needed to eat. Hux needed water. Hux was not going to suffer a hangover because Ren’s idiocy drove him to drink.

Hux lifted his arm straight in the air. Well, actually it waved all over the place. It was so heavy and so light.

“Kylo! Help.”

That jerk’s smiling face appeared overheard, cheeks stuffed full with something. He looked like a deranged chipmunk.

“You look like a deranged chipmunk.” Hux laughed at his own joke.

“Wat do oo want, Hussk?” Crumbs fell from Ren’s mouth onto Hux’s face.

“Ugh, just help me up.”

Ren pulled hard. Hux was standing before his body remembered it couldn’t do that and he fell back down on his ass, the bed thankfully still catching him as he bounced on the springs. That was fun. White spots started dancing in front of his eyes. Not so fun.

“I need some water.”

Ren laughed, “How are you this drunk? You barely had more than me.”

“I had another glass or two while you were passed out.”

“I wasn’t passed out.”

“Yeah, you were. I saw you. You were laying right there and your eyes were closed and you were sleeping. And you snored.”

“I did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

Hux punched Ren in the stomach.

“Ow, hey!” Ren yelled, jumping away.

“Oh, I didn’t hit you that hard. Now get me water.”

“Fine.”

Hux eventually discovered he was holding a glass of water, but the glass was broken because there was water all over his shirt. Kylo was such a jerk.

“You’re a jerk.”

“Okay, Hux, go to sleep.”

“Okay.” The mattress was bouncy.

…

…

“Hey, Kylo?”

“Yes?”

“Why did you shut down on me last night? We were having a good time and then you just... stopped.”

“Will you even remember this conversation?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, Hux. I’m not really used to being alone, I haven’t truly been in years, so I don’t really know what my motivations are anymore. Is it just because I’m lonely? Or is it something else?”

“What the hell does that mean?” 

"Do you remember anything I just said?" 

"What?"

“That's what I thought. Go to sleep.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

 

He was pleasantly warm and he couldn’t quite find his hangover. Not a bad way to wake up.

“Never took you for the cuddling type.”

Ren. His voice was close and amused and Hux’s arm vibrated with it.

“Fuck off, Ren.”

“You’re the one clinging on to me.”

Hux sighed as his morning started going downhill. “We’ve had sex multiple times, why is an arm bothering you now?”

“I dunno, it just seems a little… _intimate_.” Hux didn’t have to open his eyes to know that Ren probably had a really dumb smile on his face.

Hux rolled off. “I know you’re desperate for me, but I like being comfortable. Congratulations, you’re only good for being a pillow.”

“I’m good for other things, too,” Ren replied.

Hux thought that might be a rather short list. “What time is it?”

“A little past eleven.”

Hux sat up a bit too quickly and had another question answered. He didn’t have a hangover because he was still a bit drunk. Head swimming, he scoured his pockets, trying to find his phone.

“Jacket,” Ren mumbled. “It’s been screeching on and off since 6 am.”

Hux’s eyes went to his poor crumpled jacket on the floor, pulling his phone out of an inner pocket. His alarm had gone off for nearly an hour and there were three missed phone calls from Phasma. Hux felt nauseous from anxiety, he hadn’t slept that hard in years. He didn’t think that Ren would have killed him in his sleep, but still… being out like that was dangerous.

He dialed Phasma and she answered after one ring.

"What do you have for me?"

_"You’re clear. It’s a mess and I called in every favor we have and we owe them quite a lot now, but you’re clear."_

“Thank you.”

_“I thought we were past all this.”_

Hux didn’t really know how to reply to that, “I… This was -”

 _“Save it,”_ Phasma replied cooly. _“Eamon, you know I would follow you anywhere. But could you at least stop making it so damn hard? You’ve surpassed your father ten times over, there’s no more need for these kind of stunts.”_

“This was Ren’s fault!”

_“You learned your lesson once and got beat to hell from it. Don’t make me call Morgan to clean up whatever’s left of you if you pull this shit again.”_

The call ended. “Fuck.”

“Throwing me under the bus, huh?”

“Everything’s not about you, Ren.” This was about history starting to repeat itself. Free to do whatever he pleased had not worked. He needed order. And order was definitely not Ren.

Hux looked over his shoulder, the man had sat up and tucked one knee up to his chest, a sour look on his face.

“Do you want to go get a bagel?”

“What?”

“I know you speak English.”

Ren glared in response. Hux didn’t care.

Rolling out of bed, Hux stood and walked to the bathroom. “Ten minutes and we’re leaving.”

* * *

 

The sunlight hurt his eyes and he wished he had remembered sunglasses. A headache was forming, brought on by Phasma’s scolding and heightened by Ren’s freak out over his car missing. The damage was being fixed, he should be thankful, not angry.

They walked down the street away from the Needle, navigating the crowded sidewalks of people on their lunch breaks. It was a bit chilly and Ren had his hands jammed in his pockets, hunched over and most likely pouting. Hux stepped a little closer and slipped his arm through Ren’s elbow and sighed. Ren really needed to lighten up, especially with Hux’s hangover starting to creep in. It would be very simple to shove Ren into a parking meter right about now.

Four blocks and a right and they were outside a deli called Einstein’s, the line extending outside.

“I thought we were getting bagels?”

“It’s a bagel deli. Have you had these before?”

Ren peeked curiously at the menu on the window. “I never really thought about it.”

Hux chewed on his cheek for a moment. “I’ll get in line while you decide.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ren said quietly.

Hux hadn’t been here during the lunch rush before, but the line moved quickly and twenty minutes later they wandered to a park across the street. Surrounded by trees and open grass, it was almost enough to forget they were in the city.

The silence between them was a hair away from awkward, although their smalltalk about the sandwiches and weather wasn’t much better.

Hux braced himself. “So, about your job yesterday -”

“I really really don’t want to talk about it,” Ren blurted out.

They both took a few more bites, watching the people walking by their bench.

“What do you do for fun, Ren?” Ren seemed caught off guard by the question, looking over at Hux with his mouth slightly open to show off a half-chewed bagel.

“Um,” was all Ren could say before realizing he needed to finish his mouthful. Hux stared openly. Sometimes, it felt like Ren was several people. There was The Asshole: the reckless one, the one that didn’t know when to stop. There was also The Defeated Ren, who gave up his life to become a mindless attack dog.

And then, there was this Ren. The one who seemed charming, although a bit naive. He had this openness to him, an honesty. Some part of Ren was not truly corrupted and Hux couldn’t tell if he wanted to nurture it or destroy it.

“Sorry, um, I - I don’t really do much. Or have done much. Most of my life has been moving place to place, so for the most part, I find myself wandering around town.” Ren shrugged. “Seeing the sights. Eating at new places.”

Hux laughed softly. “Ah, so your hobby is tourism?”

Ren smiled in return. “Yeah, I guess so. But um, actually, I used to collect bottle caps as a kid. My parents hated it!” Ren stared off with a hint of fondness. “I started collecting them again after the fire, but, it just didn’t seem right. Besides, I lost them all somewhere in South America. I mean, I didn’t have many, like ten, but I must have dropped the bag somewhere. It was a kid’s thing anyway.”

It was Ren’s humanity. It made Hux bitter and envious but also scared.

“So, uh, what about you? What do you do for fun?

Hux breathed for a moment to sort out his thoughts. “Well, did I tell you I go camping? I hike a bit. But really, this job is my hobby. Well, it’s my job, but I live the job. I enjoy what I do, it’s the mundane tasks I hate. Random board meetings to push money around, occasionally watching stocks, investing where it’s profitable. It’s awful.” Hux stretched out his legs, staring into the leaves. “It’s this job that I need and crave.”

“So, do you get like a murder boner or something?” There was Asshole Ren again.

“No,” Hux answered, his voice clearly showing his annoyance. “But we wouldn’t choose to do this job if we didn’t like it a little bit.”

“Choose?”

Hux frowned. “Yes.”

“Huh, I never really thought about having a choice.”

For a moment, they shared a brief peace, listening to the wind blowing through the trees. The white noise of the city sounded like ocean waves against rocks.

“Kylo,” Hux said quietly. “Would you have chosen this life?”

“It’s what I’m built for... “

Hux pressed a bit harder. “Would you have chosen this?”

“That’s irrelevant.”

“Kylo.”

The soft “No, I wouldn’t have.” was barely audible.

“Does it bother you to see me enjoying it?

“No,” Ren answered, looking at Hux earnestly. “I told you, I’m jealous. I mean, it is... fun and you get this rush from ending a life… and you survived. But later… when the action’s over… I don’t feel so great about it anymore. But this is what I’m designed for, trained for, and... I admit I’m not used to these intimate kills. I usually work with a team to take out combatants, not this one on one shit. I wasn’t expecting to have so much… You don’t have guilt.”

“I don’t,” Hux sighed. “Despite some of the pettier instances, I believe we’re doing a good thing. I imagine what it would be like if we weren’t here. We’re filters and yet still indiscriminate. Society doesn’t realize how much order we provide. Humans are going to kill, we’re animals. And shifting that bloodlust to the special few of us? Well, crimes of passion are bad for everyone, we make it more… clinical.”

“I guess I don’t have as much faith as you do.”

“Faith has nothing to do with it. It’s facts. I’m sure Snoke has told you -”

Hux was getting tired of hearing that awful shriek from his phone, but important messages were important messages. He pulled his phone out of his inner pocket and checked it.

“Your car is done, Ren. I told you.”

Ren merely grunted in response.

“I’ll have them drop it off here if you’d like?” Hux suggested. “Save us from having to walk back.”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

It was an awkward thirty minute wait, neither really wanting to address anything too serious. Both had bared a bit too much of themselves for the past 48 hours. The next text signalling the car’s arrival had been a relief, but once they got in they were suddenly at a loss. 

Ren spoke first, clearing his throat, “Well, we’ve already spent two days together. May as well continue.”

“Yeah,” Hux replied, a smile creeping in at the corner of his mouth.

“Uh, do you uh, want to go back to my apartment?”

“Do you have a couch now?”

“Uh… yes?”

“Okay, let’s go.”

* * *

 

Walking up the stairs to Ren’s apartment, Hux stared at the spot he had pressed Ren against the wall all those weeks ago.

“So, you and Mitaka, huh?”

“What?” Hux said, startled out of his thoughts.

Ren turned to look over his shoulder, “Oh, don't try to deny it.”

“No, I just wasn’t expecting you to sound so jealous,” Hux replied, a victorious smile on his face.

Ren turned to continue up the stairs but his ears couldn’t hide the blush. “I thought you were against relationships?”

“Well, that would explain why Mitaka and I are no longer together.”

“So, you broke his heart. I’m not even surprised.” Ren held the door to his floor open and Hux walked past him.

“Afraid I’ll break your heart too, Ren?”

“I’m more worried about you stabbing me in the heart.” Ren pulled out his keys and fumbled for a minute to pick the right one.

Hux leant heavily on one shoulder on the wall, staring at Ren’s profile. “After all we’ve been through and you still don’t trust me?”

Ren just pushed open the door and Hux followed. In contrast to the last time late at night Hux had been here, the sunlight through the floor-to-ceiling windows was very pleasant. The furniture looked like an IKEA ad, but it was quite inviting. Hux was impressed, taking off his jacket before sitting heavily on the couch.

“Want a drink?”

“Whatever you’re having,” Hux said, closing his eyes to lean back against the cushions.

“Do you like stout? I have a growler from the brewery down the street.”  

“That’s perfect.” Hux definitely felt his hangover kicking in a bit more now that he was idle, but at least a stout would taste worlds different from whiskey. He never wanted to drink whiskey again. Like. A week. 

“Here.”

Ren’s voice jolted him back to reality, he must have dozed off briefly. Hux reached for the glass with a thanks and savored the first sip of roasted flavor. It was delicious and heavy.

“So, Ren, any more awful assignments for today?”

Ren sat on the coffee table, humming with remembrance while he swallowed his mouthful. “Actually, this morning I got a message that I’m on standby for a few weeks.”

“In trouble, are we?”

“No,” Ren retorted. “After all this high-profile work, I get to back off for a bit to let things cool down.”

“Well, now you have time to be a tourist,” Hux said between sips.

“I suppose so… Do you want to be my tour guide?”

Hux laughed. “I don’t think I’d be very good. Besides, I still have work.”

“Fun work or boring work?”

“Both.” They were quiet a moment before Hux added on, “I’ll let you know when I’m free, though.”

Kylo nodded and bit his lip, staring into his beer glass. “So, do you want to grab some dinner later? There’s a place down the street I’ve been meaning to try.”

Hux smiled lightly. Ren was ridiculous when he was nervous. “Sure. And until then?”

Ren plucked Hux’s glass from his hand and set it on the table next to him. A sly smile crossed Ren’s face before he placed his knees on either side of Hux’s hips, straddling him.

“I have a few ideas.”

* * *

 

Hux hopped into a cab and gave a parting glance at Ren’s building. He felt bad slipping out again, but Ren was dead to the world. He had tried talking to him, but the man just mumbled okays before burying his head in the pillow. Hux deemed it a lost cause. He had a meeting at nine and it would be wonderful to get to the hotel for another shower and some fresh clothes; two day old suit that now reeked of sex was not a good look. Although, it would liven up the meeting if he showed up like that.

Hux was grateful that neither Phasma or Mitaka were in the lobby of the Piett, but Dex did give him a lingering look. At least Dex knew enough to know that it was none of their business. Hux really did not want to listen to whatever commentary was waiting for him.

Successfully in his suite, Hux stripped down for a shower, letting the hot water beat on his shoulders. It felt a bit strange having a shower to himself again. He thought back on the night before, how they took a shower together before getting dinner. It had been much more pleasurable than the shower they shared at Hux’s house. This time their hands barely left each other. Pressed against a wall, Hux stroked Ren’s hair as he watched his cock disappear into Ren’s mouth again and again. Ren was unfairly good at that. Hux reciprocated after, aiming to draw the loudest sounds he could from Ren’s body. He’d slipped a finger in to find Ren’s prostate, alternating touches with his thumb on the outside. When Ren came, Hux admired the way Ren’s chest heaved and his neck stretched back, his knees trembling. The idea of overwhelming Ren enough to make him collapse seemed like a wonderful goal, Hux just hoped Ren would be around long enough to try it.

The memories, while pleasant, we're a distraction and he turned the water a bit cooler and concentrated on the meeting ahead. He’d not looked over the notes yet, but it had something to do with city taxes? No, it was with the banking team. So, maybe it was about taxes? Or interest rates? Flaccidness achieved.

He rushed through getting ready and shoved a bagel into his mouth before running through the lobby. He may have heard someone yell his name, but he was going to be late. They could call him.

It turned out to be a meeting with one of the contracting companies he invested heavily in, with a city representative there to discuss taxes. He’d almost got it right. He had money in so many businesses, it was difficult to keep them straight at times. Although he had studied finances extensively in his youth, it didn’t stop it from being a boring waste of time. Another meeting of ill-prepared people and passive-aggression. The first thirty minutes had been enough for Hux to consider stabbing the presenter in the neck with a pen. It was a horrible idea, but quite entertaining.

A knock at the door interrupted the proceedings.

“Excuse me, Mr. Hux? Someone to see you.”

Well, he was happy to escape. “Excuse me,” Hux said, rising from the uncomfortable chair and buttoning his jacket. At this point, he didn’t care who it was.

Clad in a gorgeous black suit with a textured tie, a white shirt and a small white pocket square, stood Kylo Ren.

“Hey.”

Hux wasn’t sure if he was annoyed or relieved. “What are you doing here?”

“You hate these meetings, right? I thought maybe I could spring you.”

Annoyance won, with a dash of disappointment. “I do hate them. I still have to go to them.”

Ren looked a bit sad before he turned to anger, hunching his shoulders and turning away. “Fine. See you.”

Had Ren really spent his morning cleaning himself up and finding the right people to ask where he was? He looked amazing. 

“Wait, Ren.” Hux really couldn’t leave but maybe he could find something for Ren to do. “Come here. Now. Do you see the two men wearing red ties?”

“Yes?”

“They know what I do.”

“Really?”

“I haven’t worked with them personally, but they’ve used several of our services, so to speak.”

“Okay, so?”

“I think I know a way to make this meeting pass a little quicker. Can you look mean and imposing?”

Ren frowned and just looked down at himself and then back at Hux. “Uh…”

“Good enough. Stand behind me and occasionally glare at them, okay?”

Kylo smiled, “Okay?”

Hux turned back to the door and went in, giving a few polite excuses before resettling in his chair. He could almost feel the heat off of Ren behind him. The meeting began again, but Hux started to give secretive smiles to the two men. Watching the blood drain from their faces as they shifted their gaze between Hux and Ren was delightful.

It wasn’t until the sweat on one of them was nearly dripping off did he suggest adjourning for a future date. Those two were the first to sprint away, until only Hux and Ren remained. With an annoying squeak, Hux rotated his chair to Ren, a huge smile on his face.

“You’re good, Ren. I need to start taking you to meetings, the bullshit would end a lot faster.”

Ren smiled in return. “You’re a lot more fun than I thought you would be.”

“I’d be insulted, but I told you before. If you stop antagonizing me, I’m actually quite pleasant.”

“I’m still going to antagonize you,” Ren said with a laugh, nodding his head.

“True, but now it’s different,” Hux pointed out.

“Different? Different how?”

Hux grimaced. “Well, because we’re -”

Hux stopped himself, not entirely wanting to think about what he might have said. So, he sighed and put on a false smile. “Whatever. Want to get lunch?”

Ren stood straighter and offered his elbow to Hux. Arm in arm, they left.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize. You all are amazing to me. Your comments and your messages and your love has been invaluable to me during these past few months. I'm coming back. I'm smiling more. And I would never ever leave these boys behind. And I wouldn't do that to you readers, either. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and I'm truly sorry it took so long. 
> 
> UP NEXT: Fluffier assassins killing people. That's romantic, right? 
> 
> \-----  
>  **Fic Inspired Media:**
> 
> I will link this later because I am lazy right now. If you're curious, everything is tagged as 'wick verse art' on my tumblr. 

> 
> \-----  
> This fic's [Kylux AU Aesthetic post](http://sith-fedaykin.tumblr.com/post/142394149330/john-wick-assassin-kylux-au-killing-strangers)
> 
> Find me at my side blog [Huxplicit](http://huxplicit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
